Instinct
by hisbella
Summary: Bella is visiting Ireland for the first time with her best friend while Edward is making the same trip but for different reasons. When the plane crashes over the Atlantic, Bella and Edward are forced to work together to keep one another alive. Natural human instincts of survival take over and bring out truths they never thought would be told. Future lemons; REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I had an awful dream that I was in a plane crash and this is what came out of it. This isn't how short the chapters will be in the future, but I just had to get this quickly out before my brain exploded with the plot. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

"Bella, we're gonna be late!" Alice squealed from behind me, her heels clicking loudly against the tiled floor of the airport.

"Then hurry your ass up!" I hissed back, dragging along my suitcase as I waved her on with my hand. I swerved around the business men and the families making their way to their own boarding gate and ripped through the crowds, keeping my eye on Alice so she didn't falter in her fucking heels. Trust Alice Brandon to wear heels to an airport like we weren't already late.

"I see our gate!" She announced and just as the words left Alice's mouth I spotted the large blue numbers a few feet away in the air and I sighed in relief, knowing we had made it to our flight. Three people were waiting in line but Alice and I made it to the podium with the perky blonde behind it before she had time to announce the last call for flight 104 to Ireland.

"Sorry!" I gushed, panting a little as I handed my boarding pass to the hot blonde. She smiled in sympathy and wished us a safe flight before Alice and I nodded and went behind the podium towards the boarding door. Alice latched herself onto my arm and we both squealed in delight as we stepped onto the air bridge, connecting the airport to the plane we were about to ride on for the next nine hours.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Alice said, eyes wide with excitement. "We're going to Ireland!"

I just grinned back, spotting the flight attendance ahead of us, ushering the last of the passengers onto the plane with grace. I was so grateful for air bridges considering the awful weather that was happening outside in the rainy city of Seattle. I knew Ireland wasn't going to be any better but with Alice's heels, it was the least I could want. It was Alice and my first trip out of the United States as adults and I couldn't wait to start my adventure with my best friend by my side. Our first stop would be Ireland because the Dublin accent was to die for and Alice had a thing for leprechauns since she was so small. Then we would head to the UK for another week and return to Seattle for a break before we got into the big countries like Germany and France. Twenty one was an exciting age that needed an extreme activity. So travelling Europe was our plan.

I was about to reply to Alice's statement when a hustle and bustle stopped my words and someone crashed into me, stepping on the back of my Chuck Taylor's and I gasped, taken by surprise and it also really fucking hurt.

"Oh, fuck, shite, I'm sorry!" A deep voice said close to my ear and I twirled around in my spot, ready to eat the head off whatever douche stepped on my brand new white shoes.

"You"- I stopped dead, taking in a deep breath as I took in the man before me, eyeing me apologetically with big, emerald green eyes. His lips were pursed into a frown which accentuated his perfect fucking jaw and the scruff that seemed to be growing there. He wore tight jeans and a crisp white t-shirt that showed off his not to subtle muscles and when my eyes finally returned to his face after my obvious eye fuck, he was smirking.

"Shit," I breathed and shook my head with a blush. "I- you-, I mean you hurt me, douche pants!" I tried to glare but I doubt it looked anything like the way I wanted it to. The tall man only chuckled and spotted my suitcase that had been abandoned beside me. He picked it up and dropped it in my hand, careful not to touch me and continued with his delectable smirk.

"I'm sorry, I thought I missed my flight and I didn't see you in front of me. You're so tiny and your friend here…" he looked to Alice fleetingly then back to me. "Anyway, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

His accent was off, even though I knew he was definitely living in the States. But the way he pronounced certain words just convinced me he was born on foreign land. I shook my head clear once more and looked to Alice, finding that she was just as mesmerised as I was by the man before us.

"It's fine, I understand. Just… be careful next time," I decided to say and the man winked, making me sway on the spot.

"Thank you, miss." And with that, he walked ahead of us, greeting the flight attendant with the same smirk that had me pooling in my undies moments ago.

"Holy shit," Alice muttered and I rolled my eyes, gaining back my usual Bella antics and ordered her to follow me, ignoring her little giggles. I knew she knew he had affected me as much as he affected her but I chose to not comment on it because if I knew my best friend, she'd try hook us up for the entire flight to Dublin. Lord help me if I catch that man's eye again.

The flight attendant at the plane door pointed out the direction of our seats and I beamed at her in thanks, officially excited to start my journey to Ireland. My stomach flipped with the excitement and I even giggled along with Alice down the aisles until she spotted her seat and found that I wasn't anywhere near her. She stashed away her suitcase in the overhead compartment and that was when we spotted the golden haired beauty beside her that was flashing his dimples the moment he laid eyes on my best friend.

Alice smirked at me idly and plopped down in her seat, greeting the dimpled man and then looked up at me sadly.

"Boo, maybe I could swap with somebody," Alice suggested but I was already waving my hand in refusal.

"You enjoy your flight, Miss Alice," I smiled and nodded to the guy beside her and he grinned in thanks, knowing I had said her name on purpose.

"So… Alice," I heard as I walked off to find my own seat. I laughed to myself as I looked from number to number above the seats, thinking that I'd be hearing Alice fucking the golden guy the second we were in the air. The girl was insane and being caught having sex on a plane is just something she would be up to doing. I made it to the back of the plane and finally spotted my number. I was on the last seat in the middle row so I wasn't going to be squished between anyone, thank god.

With a satisfied grin, I locked away my suitcase above me and settled into my seat, making sure I had my book in my purse to help me with the long flight. I strapped myself up and reigned in my excitement so that the poor passenger beside me didn't think I was some sorta freak. I discreetly eyed the person on my left and spotted the familiar tight jeans I had seen earlier on the air bridge. My eyes widened at them and the owner of the jeans chuckled, making me snap my head up to meet his amused gaze.

"Like what you see?" He teased and I blushed the darkest shade of red, licking my lips in fear of being caught in the act of ogling the bronze haired beauty.

"I wasn't staring at your dick if that's what you mean," my eyes turned into slits of interrogation and he broke out into a hearty chuckle.

"Edward Cullen," he grinned and extended his hand for me to shake.

"Bella Swan," I said, trying my hardest to hide my smile. It was nearly impossible with the way this man was looking at me.

Well, Bella Swan," he smirked. "I think this is going to be an interesting flight."

* * *

Reviews are love so give me some love!


	2. Chapter 2

Delighted with the response I got first chapter, I hope you all continue reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Edward kept the conversation light between us as the flight attendants did their little show in the three aisles, pointing out the nearest exits and what to do in case of emergency. The children on the plane were loud and ignoring the women indefinitely, much like the remainder of the passengers. Of course the few who had a fear of flying paid close attention and I, myself, chose to focus on Edward Cullen instead because who knew when I'd ever get to see him again.

"What brings you to Ireland?" He wondered and I focused my thoughts back on our conversation.

"My best friend- the little Alice I had with me when you toppled onto me," I added for good measure and he chuckled once more. "We're both twenty one and we decided we'd go travelling as a way of celebrating it."

"And you chose Ireland- one of the shittiest climates you can get," Edward pressed with a dubious look.

"We love the accents," I shrugged, as if it was an obvious factor. "Dublin looks beautiful and I'm all about the alcohol."

"I can tell by your personality," Edward smiled and I blushed a light shade of pink. He was so smooth and so fucking handsome. I looked back to him and rolled my eyes playfully.

"What about you?" I asked. "What brings _you_ to Ireland?"

"My parents live there," he said and that definitely caught my attention. "I grew up there and moved to America when I turned eighteen. I took the summer months as a kid to stay in Los Angeles with my god parents Charlotte and Ryan Whitlock and when I was finally legal, I moved permanently. That doesn't mean I love coming back to Dublin for a family visit. Home is home."

I nodded along, blocking out the sounds of the pilot over the speaker announcing our departure from Sea-Tac. "I was wondering why your accent was so off on certain words," I smiled. "I couldn't place where you were from entirely."

"Yeah, I shift from state and city throughout the year," Edward said curtly with a tight lipped smile.

"How come?" I wondered, trying to get more out of him.

Just then we started to move onto the runway and if I wasn't so damn scared of taking off on a plane, I probably would have kept up my inquisition. I looked over my seat belt to make sure I was safely strapped in and gripped the arm rests on either side of me, taking deep thorough breaths.

"Scared of flying?" Edward said over the roar of the plane.

"Just the taking off part," I replied loudly.

"You're fine, Bella, planes are safer than cars," Edward soothed me and placed his hand on top of mine over the arm rest. I looked to it in shock but said nothing, too focused on the plane lifting off the ground. I wish I had of brought some candy to soothe the pain of my ears popping. And with the look on Edward's face, I knew he wished it too.

When we were safely in the air and gaining altitude, I began to relax, keeping up my ritual of deep breaths but lessoned my grip on the arm rest, which Edward took as a sign to let me go, much to my dismay. "Thank you," I mumbled, looking at him shyly. "You calmed me down somewhat."

"My pleasure, Bella," Edward smirked, stirring up the butterflies in my stomach that shot a jolt of pleasure throughout my body. Wooh, this man was going to kill me.

When we gained a reasonable height, the air hostesses began to walk around the cabin, checking on children and tending to anyone's needs. Pillows were handed out, even though it was only six o'clock and toys were offered to the limited amount of kids on the flight. I could count barely four children, all over the toddler age, thank god. That meant my trip would be cry free. The co-pilot's voice came over the announcer, shushing everyone around us.

"We've reached our target altitude which means we'll now have a steady flight to the east coast, where we'll recuperate and then hit the water for the remainder of the flight to Dublin, Ireland. Feel free to unbuckle and use the rest rooms located at the top of the cabin. We wish you a pleasurable, safe flight."

I breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at Edward in delight, earning myself a chuckle on his behalf. "I really need the bathroom," I lied through my teeth. What I really needed was to gossip with Alice who was sitting at the top of the plane with her dear Jasper. I'm surprised I didn't see her running off to the bathroom with him.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere for the next nine hours," Edward joked, taking my book from my lap and opening it up to start reading. I giggled like a fucking child and left him with my book, regaining my bearings just in time to reach Alice's seat up front.

"Bella!" was her greeting and I wasted no time getting into details.

"I'm sitting beside the hot guy who stepped on my shoes!" I blurted out, ignoring Jasper beside my best friend. "He's like super-hot and did I mention fucking hot? So sweet and dude, he held my _hand_ during take-off. If that doesn't scream keeper I don't know what does!"

"Uh, Bella," Alice tried to say, darting her eyes to Jasper warningly. I knew she was just trying to save me from embarrassing myself in front of him but I didn't care for a stranger hearing me.

"If you don't end up using that toilet for recreational use then I might have to take it up with Edward"-

"Bella!" Alice cried, her face scrunched up and bright red. Why was she so embarrassed? She loved dirty talk? Alice turned to her golden haired hunk once more and smiled. "Have I introduced you to Jasper Whitlock? Edward's _best friend_?"

Oh fuck. Oh fucking shitty shit, shit. Foot? Meet mouth.

"I…" I choked on my words, further more seeing Jasper's smug grin plastered on his face. "I'm sorry, I… I didn't know"-

"It's perfectly fine, miss Bella," Jasper drawled with a smirk. "We just made the connection right before you showed up here. Don't worry, I won't tell Edward a thing."

"Thank you," I breathed, still fucking embarrassed about the whole thing. "I should… probably go back to my seat now."

"I think that would be best, Bells," Alice tried to hide her giggles behind her hand but it was merely impossible with how her smile was breaking her face. "I'll come find you later. Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too," I groaned and tried to ignore their laughter at my tone as I made my way back to Edward. I huffed and slumped in my seat, alerting Edward of my presence who was enveloped in my book. Damn him, I wanted to spend my time reading it instead. I suddenly felt eighteen again rather than twenty one with how I was acting. My brain would always go back to its teenage routes whenever a guy was involved. I think every girl got that way.

"You okay?" He asked in a sweet voice that had me melting.

"Yeah, just… Alice loves embarrassing me," I said cryptically and he laughed.

"Where is she?"

"Up the top with your best friend… By the way, when you mentioned your god parents by the name of Whitlock, I didn't know they had a son. I basically just embarrassed myself in front of him as a first impression!"

Edward stopped short before he broke out into a fit of laughter, making me even more annoyed at the whole situation. "Wait!" Edward chortled and I huffed and puffed, waiting for him to calm down. "You mean to say your best friend got the seat next to Jasper? What a coincidence!"

"I feel like you set this up to personally ruin me," I glared, crossing my arms in annoyance. "You didn't' even get on the plane with him?"

"I was late, remember?" Edward exclaimed.

"Still, you did this on purpose."

"How; I barely know you, Bella," he smiled gently, making my insides feel all funny and gooey.

"You know my name and age _and_ my best friend," I said lamely. "I don't even know that much about you."

"I'm twenty six," Edward sighed and looked at me with amusement.

"You don't act it," my eyes turned into slits.

"Trust me, I can be serious when I mean business, Miss Swan," Edward's smile dropped from his face and his eyes grew cold.

"Very convincing," I said, scared that his warm smile wouldn't return which, thankfully, it did minutes later.

"I'm a very smart businessman. I know when to be kind in situations. I can be very persuasive."

"So you're a businessman?" I steered the conversation away from his persuasive ways. Lord knows what he'd have me doing on this plane.

Edward waved his hand in the air from side to side. "Something like that. I dabble in certain stuff."

"Such as?" I pressed, hoping he'd delve deeper into his life but our conversation was cut short.

"Anything from the trolley?" the blonde hostess from earlier smiled down at us, but her eyes were only for Edward. Who even used that line anyway? What was she, the old woman from Harry Potter on the train to Hogwarts? Please.

"No thank you, we're fine," I emphasised ' _we're_ ' for good measure. "Unless you'd like something, Edward?" I turned to him and he was smirking at me, knowing full well what I was doing. I didn't back down though.

"No, babe, I'm fine," he grinned and I flushed a new shade of scarlet. "Thank you though," he looked up to the blonde apologetically. She nodded curtly and moved on to the next row of seats, only this time she didn't bend down so low as to flash her boobs.

"I thought stuff like that only happened in movies," I murmured and Edward laughed once.

"You thought only what happened?"

"Hostess' acting slutty and not fulfilling their jobs," I explained. "She definitely envisioned you guys going at it in the toilets, I'm sure of it."

The man beside Edward turned to look at me with wide eyes and I just shrugged. Edward caught sight of his expression and let out a hearty chuckle, sending a smile of apology just for good measure. "I think she was just being polite, Bella. I appreciate you acting as if we were a couple though. It saves me from doing the dirty work and turning them down."

"I dunno," I bit my lip in thought. "You kinda look like blondes are your type."

"Definitely not," Edward shook his head. "I never had a preference but my girls have always turned out to be brunette."

"Huh," I merely said, finding the cover of my book rather interesting in that moment. "Blue eyes for sure, then."

"I've never looked at a girl long enough to see the colour of her eyes," Edward admitted, forcing me to look back to him. "But yours… your eyes I could get lost in for days."

Oh mother.

I dared to look into his bright green eyes and I had to gulp at what I saw. Sheer lust and desire, pooling from his shining irises that literally screamed at me to obtain. I licked my lips nervously, not failing to see how Edward's eyes flickered down to watch the action and wondered idly if he was thinking of kissing them. "Your eyes aren't all that bad either, Edward," I whispered shyly, ducking my head a little.

His gaze was way too powerful for me to handle. I'd never experienced a moment like this before and definitely not with a guy as good looking as Edward. I was new to all of it. My only sexual experience was when I was eighteen with a guy I had grown up with my whole life. It was nothing special but… here with Edward, his gaze was enough to tell me I'd be in for quite an experience.

* * *

I't s a slow start for a reason. I just want you to get a feel of what the characters are like before the craziness begins.

Reviews are love so give me some love!


	3. Chapter 3

Strap yourselves in, this chapter gets bumpy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

We took off once more after a pit stop in Boston to refuel and Edward held my hand again, silently calming me with his touch. I wasn't embarrassed by how hard I gripped his hand and he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. I finally relaxed when we kept a steady altitude five minutes into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are now fully underway to Dublin," the pilot announced over the intercom. "If you're close to a window you can see we're heading over the Atlantic. Sit back and relax because we've a long night ahead of us."

What did that mean? Was he talking about the length of the journey or the difficulty of it?

"Turbulence, maybe," Edward answered my internal questions. "Nothing to worry about."

"I was afraid of that," I muttered to myself. Edward dipped his head closer to hear me.

"Are you _that_ afraid of flying, Bella?" His voice was laced with concern.

"Not really, I just… I don't know there's something that doesn't feel right. I feel like that guy in Friends who overheard Rachel's conversation with Phoebe about the left phalange being broken."

Edward chuckled knowingly. "Planes don't have phalanges."

I feigned a gasp, wide eyed. "Oh my god, there's no phalange on this plane?" I broke character and burst out into fits of giggles, followed by Edward's chortles. I slapped a hand over my mouth, embarrassed I looked like a maniac I was laughing that hard.

Just then the plane jolted and I yelped out, grabbing onto Edward in order to stop myself from slipping off my chair. His hand clasped over mine and his smile faltered for a moment before getting back to his normal self. "Must be the left phalange," he tried to make me smile and it worked momentarily but he seemed to cop that I wasn't feeling so great about the oncoming turbulence so soon into the flight.

"It will pass, it always does."

"Do you fly a lot?" I asked him, trying to distract myself. Edward breathed out a sigh.

"Mostly yes. I travel on business during the summer and winter time. Other than that I stick with Seattle. I like staying local."

My brow furrowed at his choice of words. "Do you travel outside of the country on business?"

Edward nodded. "Ireland for family but the remainder of Europe is essential for my line of work. Gotta make money, right?"

I smiled, not really loving how vague Edward was being. "I worked in Starbucks and an antique book store for three years saving up to make these trips," I offered up my own information. "My dad helped out too but I wanted to do it for myself, since I saved most of my college funds aswell."

"What did you major in?"

"English and History," it came out as a question as another jolt rocked the plane. I wondered idly if Alice was okay during all of this, since she hated the turbulence more than I did. "I graduated so I'm officially an English geek."

"I thought that about you," Edward grinned deliciously. "Then when I saw your book it only confirmed my theory."

I smiled down at the novel sitting in his lap and my eyes travelled up towards his jean covered sexy area and I could literally feel my cheeks warm at the sight. I was such a _girl_.

"Hmm," Edward hummed, snapping me back into reality. He was smirking at me but I refused to become further embarrassed. I snatched my book from his lap, deciding I'd get him back for his teasing and slide my hand along his crotch as I pulled my book away from him.

"Oh, shush," I muttered, settling into my seat and beginning the first chapter.

Two or three hours might have passed and Edward respected my decision to read for a couple chapters before starting up another conversation with me. The turbulence had calmed down so I calmed along with it and everything above the Atlantic Ocean seemed to be going peachy.

"I'm beginning to form a basic character of you," Edward stated nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" I set my book down again, looking at him with amusement. "Care to tell me what that is?"

Just as Edward opened his mouth to speak, the whole plane shook violently, making a few people cry out and for my heart to drop indefinitely. My stomach flipped and fluttered, reminding me of the time a carnival hit my town in Seattle and the rollercoaster dropped so fast, my stomach felt all funny. Only this time, it wasn't a rollercoaster dropping at high speed, it was the plane.

"Edward?" I cried as the plane dipped again in the sky. It was already night fall so I couldn't tell how low we dropped from the limited sight I had out the window closest to me. I grabbed onto the arm rests beside me and found Edward's hand already occupying the space. His eyes leaped up to meet mine and the fear in his eyes was evident for a split second before it disappeared again. He gripped my hand instead of the arm rest and squeezed slightly.

The speaker above us crackled but no voice came out. The blonde hostess appeared again at the top of the plane and was assuring the passengers that everything was okay; it was just a bump in the air. She smiled but it was by force and it was enough to tell me she was lying to calm the children on the flight. Then I remembered Alice.

"I have to go see if Alice is okay," I said aloud, trying to stand but Edward stopped me.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Edward warned, pointing to the seat belt sign above us flashing rapidly.

"I don't care, she must be freaking out!" I groaned, trying to move again. Edward's hands jumped out in front of me to grab my seat belt and wrapped it around my waist, tightening it a little just for emphasis. "Edward!" I chastised and he ignored me of course.

"She's with Jasper, he'll keep her calm," Edward said in an eerily stern voice. "She'll be okay once the turbulence has calmed down."

"You still think this is turbulence?" I scoffed. "We're dropping, Edward."

"To avoid the harsh winds. It is _raining_ out, you know."

I hadn't noticed in all honesty. I looked to the hostess again and she was joined by the other two attendants who were helplessly ordering passengers to buckle up and take their seats. Just then, the speaker sounded overhead and the pilot's voice rang out.

"We seem to be having some difficulty with the engines power but do not worry, we're fully equipped to handle this storm. Please remain calm and stay in your seats."

But people did the exact opposite. Men roared out for a better explanation and women started to cry while the very few who were mothers held their children close. I would have cried at the sight, had I not been so shocked at the pilot's discreet message. Difficulty with the engines power? What did that mean for the rest of us out here not flying the plane?

"Edward, I'm scared," I admitted, looking to him for security. Edward was so calm in his seat, running his hand lightly over mine and eyeing the back of my book.

"I couldn't get passed the first chapter," he mused aloud and if I wasn't so frightened, I probably would have burst out laughing at the incredulous situation we were in together; basically thrown together on a flight and ordered to help one another. The plane rocked and my book fell, neither of us bothering to pick it up.

One man in front of us stood up, demanding answers right as the plane took its violent toll, swerving to the side and sending the man crashing to the ground. The hostess' hurried to help him but they didn't make it far as the lights dimmed and quivered, making their movement falter. The four children I had counted previously screamed and one called out for their mother. I squeezed my eyes shut at the sound and before I could even get a word out to Edward, the lights went completely, allowing the emergency illuminous blue lights to activate along the plane floor and whilst we continued falling in the sky towards the Atlantic, the oxygen masks above us dropped.

Automatically, I reached out to grab mine and made sure Edward did the same. Turned out he beat me to it. In my peripheral, I noticed a spark of light outside the window on my right and squinted to see it better. The wing a few rows in front of the window seat I was eyeing seemed to be catching fire and it baffled me since weren't we flying in the rain? The sparks of light grew into an inevitable flame and it didn't take long for me to realise it wasn't the wing on fire, but the engine propellers.

It all came crashing down on me, mind the pun, that we were crashing.

"Please remain in your seats!" The pilot's voice had went from calm to frantic and I doubted any of the passengers were listening. "We are crashing but we will try our best to land the plane safe- the engines blown off completely Mike! - please use the oxygen masks provided and the life"-

The sound cut off and I didn't think of reasons why because Edward was already in action, pulling out our vests from beneath us and helping me into mine. Our eyes locked and all I could see behind his illuminated eyes in the dark was Alice's scared face. I choked on a sob but stopped myself from falling apart. I needed to make sure Edward and I were safe first before we tended to anyone else. Edward got his vest on in time for the windows to crash open, sucking the air in and out of the plane, sending me flying into Edward's side every five seconds.

I whimpered in pain and above me, I heard an undeniable shrieking, crackling sound that sent a shiver down my spine. I watched in horror as the plane started to break in two, down the centre, dividing up the passengers and sending the front of the plane downward.

"NO!" I screamed through my mask but nothing came from it. The oxygen wrapped up the sound and I choked for breath, finding no comfort from the sensation of O2.

Water hit my face and for a brief moment, I thought we hit the ocean but it was only the rain as the sky was revealed above us, capturing my attention before the front of the plane snapped off completely, dropping from sight away from me… and I was away from Alice.

" _Alice_!" I ripped my mask off. "Alice no!" Tears sprung to my eyes as I wrestled with the wind, rain and my fucking stupid seat belt. "Alice, Alice please no, God _no_!"

"Bella!" I heard Edward but he was too far away in my mind. "Bella focus on _me_ , listen to _me_!"

"Edward!" I choked on another sob, my hair thrashing in the rain. "She's gone!"

"Bella we have to jump alright? We have to jump or we'll be crushed by the weight of the plane! Do you _understand_ me Bella, we _have_ to _jump_!"

It took a minute but I finally nodded, understanding Edward completely. Nothing would come from my panicked cries for Alice if I wasn't alive to help find her. Edward nodded back sharply and together, we retched off our seat belts and as the back of the plane tilted, we grabbed each other's hands and jumped from the opening, spiralling towards nothingness and after what felt like hours, finally landed in the ice cold water of the Atlantic.

It didn't register that I was under water until I lost my ability to breathe and my lungs screamed for air. I swam the only way I thought was up and was scared I was only pulling myself deeper into the icy water. I gasped and found that no water was filling up my throat and when I opened my eyes, I saw the stars reflect over the angry waves and Edward screaming frantically at me.

"Bella thank god! Swim towards me, Bella, can you do that? Swim towards me and I'll get up to safety." I didn't know how Edward planned on doing that but I followed him regardless, swallowing large amounts of salty water but I didn't complain because I was alive for now and with company who seemed to know what he was doing.

I saw a dark figure in the water and prayed to god it wasn't a dead body and realised it was a part of the plane. I swirled in the water, swallowing another gulp of water thanks to the waves and spotted another broken part of the plane. I caught up to Edward and he grabbed me in the water, pulling me to him and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"It's cold," I said dumbly.

"I'm going to get you onto one of those broken pieces alright?" Edward shouted too loudly in my ear. I nodded, numb to the cold and let him drag me in the water to lift me onto a large metal fragment. I lay there floating in the water, hearing slightly his instruction of me not to move while he looked for something sustainable to lie on. I barely understood him but I was far too tired to care.

"Alice," I whispered in the darkness. Where was she? She sat at the top of the plane- that part broke away first- did that mean she was some distance away from me in the water or was she already dead from the weight of the crushing plane? I shut my eyes and let my tears overcome me, the rain mixing with my water and the salty one beneath me.

"Bella!" Edward called out and I lurched upright, almost falling off the floating metal. The moonlight shone down on it and I saw the unmistakable word "exit" written on it. I realised I was sitting on the door of the plane. My stomach lurched.

"Bella," Edward called again and I saw him in the water between the waves, pushing a raft like object towards me.

"What is that?" I said, my voice hoarse from all my screaming.

"It will keep you out of the water, that's what," Edward shouted and he finally reached me. "This will help us keep afloat and keep out of the rain. I can't do much about the waves but it will do."

I wanted to ask so many questions: why he was so calm, how he knew this raft thing would help and why he wasn't mourning the probable loss of his best friend. Edward, I decided, was superhuman.

"Get in," Edward ordered. I did as he said and got in the water, shaking at the contact and quickly pulled myself over the raft and under the cover of it's make shift ceiling. I couldn't make out the colour, strength or safety of the raft, but it would shield me from the icy rain and that's all I really cared for right now.

Edward jumped in after me and I moved to give him some room, which wasn't an awful not and found myself sitting on some uncomfortable items. "I grabbed them from the wreckage," Edward explained. "It was only a couple feet away. A flair gun, some food, a first aid kit I found floating and a brief case. There's a shirt in the case you could use as a blanket."

I gaped at him, worried he couldn't see me in the darkness. "How did you… how can you think of all these things right now? Are you even human?!"

Edward ducked his head. "Lie down, Bella, get some rest. I'll keep a look out for the others and for help. You should relax and calm down."

I shook and my teeth chattered together, which gave Edward reason to pull me against him, wrapping his arms around me and the fact he cared enough to keep me warm made my crying begin again.

"Hush, sleep, Bella," were the last words I heard before everything turned black.

* * *

Hectic, I know, but their thoughts and what Edward saw will all be explained in the next chapter. I'm a sucker for happy endings, so don't give me hate for character deaths in reviews, but either way… Reviews are love so give me some love!


	4. Chapter 4

I had to google a lot to find survival tips lol! Lord knows I wouldn't be able to survive on water with all the things you need to know! Yikes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I woke to the sounds of waves and an overwhelming heat. My eyes fluttered open, protesting against the light threatening to burn through my irises. It felt one hundred degrees! I rolled over, feeling extremely uncomfortable as the foundation I lay on sloshed beneath my weight and I shot up into a sitting position, swirling my head back and forth because all I could see around me was sea, sea and more sea.

Then it hit me what had happened last night. "Oh god," I croaked, my voice dry and hoarse. Must be from all the salt water I swallowed when we crashed… _crashed_. Oh god, _Alice_.

Movement in the corner of my eye made me cry out and I remembered I wasn't alone on the raft. "Bella, it's okay. I kept an eye out last night to get rid of the water that got into the raft. We're okay," Edward tried to soothe me, moving closer to me but it only made me cry harder. "Stop crying, it won't help if we're not rescued and you dehydrate."

"What?" I sobbed, ignoring his attempt to help me. How could he think straight and worry that far down the line when all I could think about was my best friend?! I let him pull me onto his lap and rock me back and forth, rubbing my back tenderly as I let the salty water leave my eyes, reminding me all too much of last night's events.

"How are you s-so calm?" I asked after a while, breathing weird with how hard I was crying. "I'm a mess and you're still… you."

"The worst thing to do in these situations is panic, Bella," Edward chastised me. "It won't be too long before people realise the plane went off the radar and they come look for us."

"What if they don't?" I worried. The panic was setting in once again and I couldn't control it. "And what about the rest of the passengers? What about Alice?"

"Bella, calm down"-

"No, I won't calm down!" I shoved him away, feeling fresh tears pour down my face. I was feeling slightly nauseous and woozy but that didn't stop me from going ape shit on the poor man. "We crashed, did you notice that? I'm lost with a man I barely know and my best friend is… My best _friend_ is"-

"What about _my_ best friend Bella?" Edward cut me off with a loud hiss. "You're not the only one who was on that plane!"

"I know that," I growled, wiping at my cheeks angrily. I felt guilty because Edward potentially lost someone too on that flight and here I was making it all about me. But could you blame me? I was losing my shit right now! "I just want to know my best friend is safe!"

"So do I, Bella. They dropped in the air before we did remember?" Edward said cautiously, gauging my reaction. "I couldn't see them through the storm and we didn't land in the water until about five minutes after. By then, we were washed away by the waves. We could be miles away from the wreckage for all we know."

"I thought you kept lookout?" I snapped, immediately regretting it. I sounded like a spoiled brat.

"I kept us afloat, you selfish bitch."

I blanched at Edward's harsh words, wondering if that was really necessary. Yes, my bitchiness was over the top but so was his name calling. I ducked my head, finally seeing the colour of the raft. Muddy brown. My stomach flipped again as we went over another wave. "I'm sorry."

"Just…" Edward scrubbed a hand over his face. He must be exhausted. "I didn't see anyone in the water- not alive anyway- we don't know if the other part of the plane survived until we're found so until then, sit tight and stop fucking crying. You can't afford to lose any more water; you're already too skinny."

I nodded, taking his comments in stride and watched him move around the tiny space, picking up a type of protein bar and snapping it in half. Must be one of the items he picked up at the wreckage last night. "Eat one half and once the sun goes down a little, I'll give you the other half."

I took the half bar from his hands gratefully, taking a large bite. "No, no," he stopped me, resting a hand on my thigh. "Take small bites and after each one, take a sip of water."

"I don't…" I trailed off, watching in awe as he produced a steel bowl that was used on the plane for cereal that contained water. "Is it fresh?"

"It's rainwater," Edward explained. "I caught some of it from the storm last night. It might be a bit warm from the heat but it will help. Trust me."

"How do you know these things?" I wondered, taking the sort of bucket like bowl and taking a quick sip, resuming my nibbles on the protein bar.

"I own a boat," Edward said with a shrug, as if it was something everyone owned in America. "I have to know these sort of things in case an accident happens on water."

"Survivor 101," I muttered and he laughed.

"Exactly."

"And how did you come to _own_ a boat?" I quizzed him, cringing at the warm water but I had to admit it was helping the dryness in my mouth.

"I bought it."

I coughed. "I'm sorry? With what money?"

"Mine, Bella," he looked at me like I had grown ten heads. As if I was being absurd.

"You're in your twenties," I gaped. "Who the fuck owns a boat in Seattle?"

Edward chuckled. "I _told_ you I travelled. I don't keep it in Seattle. You ask too many questions."

"You don't answer enough of them," I shot back. A freaking boat owner was sitting across from me helping me survive a plane crash and potential dehydration on water. Ironic. "Anyways, you must be filthy rich to have a boat."

Edward said nothing, fiddling with the make shift roof on the raft. The heat was practically burning through it. I regretted wearing jeans immediately. I was gonna chafe through them definitely. I could already feel my thighs beginning to hurt. And since when was it warm on the Atlantic? "You inherited the money, that's it."

"I inherited _nothing_ from that bitch," Edward growled out suddenly, surprising me.

What the fuck? "Edward…" I said slowly. "You were on your way to visit your parents in Ireland before this crash happened… how can you call your mother a bitch?"

"I'm adopted," Edward ground out. I thought I heard his teeth grind together in the process. "They adopted me when I was four years old."

"Oh," I murmured. "You never said"-

"It's not something I talk about," he cut me off. "Besides, my parents are wonderful people. I don't need reminders of my birth mother."

I didn't continue the conversation, knowing Edward didn't want to talk about it any longer and finished off my meal, taking one last sip of water. I kept a reasonable amount for him in the bowl. Edward took a gulp and set it down in the corner of the raft, ignoring the other half of the protein bar.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I worried. I wouldn't do well alone if he decided to die from starvation. He could at least eat my other half- I had water after all.

"I'm fine," Edward shrugged. "I want to ration the food out for as long as I can- who knows how long it will be before we're found."

My throat tightened at his words. Edward looked to me then and his eyes turned into slits. "Don't start," he begged and I shook my head, willing the tears to go away.

"Sorry."

"And stop saying sorry," he snapped.

"Why are you so bossy?" I whimpered. "You weren't like this on the plane!"

"Because I thought I'd be in Ireland then!" Edward yelled.

I ducked my head, keeping to myself on my side of the raft before I thought of something. "You stayed up all night," I decided. "You're snappy because you're sleepy. Go rest and I'll keep a look out for any survivors and rescuers."

Edward looked at me skeptically. "What?" I sighed. "Sleep, Edward. I'm not exactly going anywhere. But if I need you for something or a shark pops up, I'm waking you immediately."

He cracked a smile then and shrugged. "Fine. But wake me in a while. I don't exactly know the time but when you feel it's been too long, hit me up."

I nodded and returned his smile, watching him settle in with the shirt I used as a blanket and fall straight to sleep.

It seemed like forever had passed as I watched a few clouds pass by without a plane or helicopter in sight. Don't planes fly out all the time from Ireland to America? Why weren't there any today?! I prayed the world had stopped in order to find us but that was unlikely. I smiled at the few fish that popped up in the water and even sneaked a sip of water from the bowel. My stomach rumbled but I ignored it as best I could.

I grew even more uncomfortable in the jeans I wore as the sun shone down on me and switched up my sitting position. The movement made me notice a dark object in the water. I gasp and ducked under the roof to get a better look at the object, hoping it was another person who had managed to find a stable piece of the pain to sit on. As the object moved closer, I began to feel dread, noticing that it wasn't a happy survivor or a piece of heavy metal, but a body. A dead body floating face down in the water, managing to stay afloat because they wore a life jacket provided by the air staff.

I looked closer, praying to god it wasn't a tiny girl with a pixie haircut or a man with dazzling golden locks. My praying turned into disgust when I realised I was hoping for the life of two people when this body- now verified as one of the children on the flight- floated right passed me, having its own family and friends praying for their safe return home.

Whatever contents I had in my stomach finally had enough and I lurched overboard, vomiting up everything I had to give, careful not to hit the dead body. _I'm so sorry, I'm sorry you're dead, I'm sorry this happened, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ I repeated this mantra as I dry heaved, sobbing out Edward's name.

"Help!" I screeched to the sky. "God help us!"

"Bella!" Edward was by my side immediately, holding back my hair. "What happened?"

"The child… she was just a child," I moaned, too far gone to feel embarrassed for vomiting in front of him.

That's when Edward looked up and saw the young girl floating, finally passing us as the waves took her to her final resting place. "My god." Edward pulled me back into the raft quickly, wrapping his large arms around my body so hard, I felt like a kid again, back in my father's arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Bella," Edward whispered, his voice laced with pain. I sat numb, still in shock and said nothing. I only stared blankly, letting Edward console me with his words.

"We must be close to the wreckage still," I muttered after a long moment of just rocking. I wondered if the body was long gone now. "If she managed to reach us in the water we must be close."

Edward didn't say anything but I felt him nod against my hair. Maybe he thought I was just being hopeful and fuck, maybe I was. But I wanted more than anything to believe there were more survivors than deaths.

* * *

This was difficult to write. What did you think of Bella's break down? There's still more questions Edward needs to answer of course but we have a lot more chapters to go to reveal what he saw in the water and what his past was like. Same with Bella.

As for now, reviews are love so give me some love.


	5. Chapter 5

Delighted with the response from last chapter once again. I love you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

The sun got low in the sky and the stifling heat I previously loathed seemed all too good now that the wind and clouds were setting in. I kept my life jacket on in case I fell into the water- just something I would do- and so did Edward. He gave me the other half of the protein bar to eat and gave me a few sips of water from the bowl. I forced him to drink some more and even eat something but he always refused, saying he had more body weight therefore he was protected for this one day. It annoyed the shit out of me.

I kept to my side of the raft for most of the day, letting Edward hold me whenever my thoughts got too much and brought on fresh tears. He chastised me for wasting the water in my body but he was as shaken up as I was about the girl in the ocean. Edward was just better at hiding it. Besides that, he left me to wallow for the dead body, letting me drown in my thoughts and tears. It was a difficult few hours.

As night set in I got a lot colder. The clothes on my skin just weren't enough to keep warm, even though they were dry now. I worried the onset of clouds would bring more rain and dampen my clothes once more. I didn't want them clinging to my skin; jeans were the worst kind to get wet!

"Do you think it will rain tonight?" I wondered aloud, hoping Edward knew the answer. He seemed to know everything about the sea.

"I hope so," Edward replied quickly. "But the clouds look light. I don't think we'll get anything from them tonight."

I breathed a sigh of relief which earned me a chastising look. "What?" I said, a little too harshly.

"If there's no rain, there's no water. That means dehydration."

Oh. Right. "I forgot," I muttered, "sorry."

We were quiet again.

Edward took it upon himself to fuck with the things he grabbed from the wreckage to pass the time. He picked at the shit in the first aid kit even toyed with the flare gun. I wasn't paying much attention since I felt like such a dumbass but when Edward pulled out a pocket knife from his back pocket, he had my _full_ attention then.

"What the fuck?" I yelled, staring daggers at the knife. "Did you find that in the first aid kit?"

He looked up, shocked, probably wondering what the fuck I was yelling about. "What's your problem? Find what?"

"That knife!" I bellowed. "Where did you get it?"

"It's my pocket knife."

"How the fuck did you manage to get a knife onto a _plane_?" I screamed, pointing at the device he toyed. What the fuck was this guy playing at? "Security is fucking tight! I'm not even allowed bring a drink through customs!"

"It's just a pocket knife, Bella," Edward rolled his eyes, flipping the blade open and running it smoothly over his palm. It looked way too sharp. "And I have my ways."

"You're so fucking cryptic," I whined, changing my sitting position for the billionth time. "I'm beginning to think you're some sort of terrorist."

"Hardly," Edward chuckled. "I don't exactly want to die."

"Then who are you?" I demanded. "Because no ordinary person can act so calm after crashing in the Atlantic and also stroll through an American airport with a fucking _knife_. If you don't start talking I'll stab you with the thing myself."

Something flashed in Edward's eyes as a smirk crept its way onto his lips. It would have creeped me out if I wasn't so attracted to him already. "You're very brave," he said slowly. I gulped, not really knowing what to say and my lips got even dryer.

"Just tell me who you are," I didn't want to beat around the bush. I wanted to know why he was acting so crazy macho. "You're rich as fuck apparently, freakishly calm in desperate situations and whip out knives like it's nothing. Frankly, you're scaring the shit out of me."

"You should be scared of me," but his voice was resenting. He sounded sad, not angry.

"Why?" I could see him growing uncomfortable under my scrutiny but I wasn't backing down until Edward finally cracked. We were on this raft together and I wasn't gonna continue to be if I didn't know who my protector was in real life.

"I'm not a good person," he said in a low voice. It was growing darker around us but I could still make him out in the bare light left in the day.

"You saved my life, Edward," I said softly. "I think that's deserving of the good man title."

"My line of work…"

"A businessman," I nodded, glad we were getting somewhere.

He groaned, running a hand over his face. "Why do I have to talk? I don't know anything about you?"

"Because I'm not being crazy calm with a knife. So spill."

"I'm not calm," Edward tried to say but I was already scoffing.

"Please, Edward, there's so many reasons for you to freak out and you're not"-

"I _am_ freaking out!" He yelled, shutting me up completely. "You don't think I'm scared shitless on this fucking raft? Or worried sick about Jasper? All I keep seeing in my head is the front of the plane going down and that poor little girl floating dead in the water. I can't shake it, Bella! That poor innocent girl is dead while I live on after all the shitty things I've done in life. I don't deserve to be here"-

"Don't say that," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "You're as deserving as anyone else on that flight."

"Bullshit," Edward chuckled darkly. "You don't know the things I've done."

I ducked my head. "Then tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll be sickened, you'll be even more scared and probably wish someone else had taken that seat beside you on the plane!" I blanched, taken aback by his words completely. What? How could he be so bad if he had a heart to save me and continue to keep me around? He could have left me and fended for himself but he didn't.

"You're being ridiculous," I muttered, shaking my head. "You basically saved my life. I'm holding onto the fact that you _are_ a good man and will continue to be." Edward stared right at me, his eyes glinting in the limited light that bounced off the water beneath us. He looked dumbstruck or sceptical. Either way, he seemed unsure about my words as a whole.

"My line of work…" Edward struggled to find the words. "The business I'm apart of isn't exactly… legal."

My first assumption was drugs. I tried to prepare myself. "Carry on."

"I…" I counted how long he was quiet. Three minutes. "Fuck it! I'm a killer, Bella. I kill people for money."

I saw a lot in the last day and a half; experienced a trauma I might never recover from but this… this I didn't even bat an eyelash at. "What does that mean exactly?" I asked, scared at how calm my voice was. It was clear and steady, unlike when Edward was talking about not having the right to live.

Edward blinked, obviously confused at my sudden calm and almost choked on a laugh. "Are you… are you actually serious right now, Bella?"

I stared back at him, dumbfounded, unsure of what to say. I wanted to be scared. I wanted to be screaming at how dumb the idea of a hired killer was. But instead, I was sitting casually across from a deadly man, who could probably kill me with his bare hands, waiting for him to explain himself.

"I don't know what to say," I admitted truthfully. I honestly didn't. I was shocked, that must be it; I was too shocked to react properly.

"How about cry or scream for help or fucking dive off this raft?" Edward suggested, flinging his arms around.

"I think I've done enough crying," I tried to lighten the mood but it wasn't happening for me. Edward just gave me a deadly glare but he didn't make me cower. I wasn't scared. "I'm probably shocked, Edward. Talk about it and maybe it will sink in."

"You're unbelievable," Edward laughed without humour, his eyes filled with disgust. "Why did you beg for answers?"

"You know why: I was freaked out!"

"Then freak out!" Edward yelled, pulling at his long unruly hair.

"I don't need to, now that I know the full story!" I cried, getting slightly frustrated. I was exhausted and that put a strain on my emotions and if I didn't calm down, I'd probably be a blubbering mess in a few minutes. "I don't know the technicalities of killing for money so maybe you could enlighten me? Maybe tell me how you got into this line of work?"

"No," Edward looked away from me. "No more truths. I'm not telling you shit. I shouldn't have told you anything in the first place."

"Is that like a rule or something?" I asked seriously. "Will your boss kill you if he finds out?"

Edward chuckled, covering his face with his hands and I didn't know if he was really laughing at my question or not. It wasn't until he looked up did I see his dazzling smile. "You're fucking crazy, Bella. But my father won't kill me for telling you anything."

I stayed quiet, unsure how to respond. "Thanks…" then it hit me. "Your _father_?! Your father got you into this?"

"I already said too much," Edward shook his head but there was amusement playing on his beautiful features. He obviously meant to let that comment slide for me to hear it under his breath. "That's a story for another day. Let's hope we live to tell it."

Holy cow, what the fuck was the life Edward Cullen lived? Was that even his real name?

"You should sleep," Edward told me, pointing to the empty spot on the floor.

"So should you," I said with an arch in my brow. I was still coming down from shock. Fucking _shit_ , dude! A family murder business! I could see the blockbuster movie already.

"I'm fine, Bella."

"Then I'll stay up to keep you company."

"I'm not having you losing brain cells for trying to keep up with me," Edward grabbed my foot and slid me down onto my back on the floor. I cried out in shock, clamping a hand over my mouth to shut myself up. That was embarrassing. "Just get some rest and I'll wake you in a while for some water."

"Will we run out by morning?" I worried. Edward picked up the water bowl and checked its contents.

"We should be fine for another day. If it doesn't rain tomorrow night we have some worrying to do."

Oh god.

I nodded slightly, feeling squeamish and curled into myself, feeling the cold set in the second I closed my eyes. "It's too cold to sleep."

"Use the shirt."

"That's no use, Edward," I moaned.

"Let me just shit out a comforter for you to use, how about that?" Edward snapped. "There's not exactly a five star hotel around here to check into, Bella."

I snapped back into a sitting position to glare at him. "Then don't force me to sleep when _I_ know myself that I can't!"

" _Try_!"

"No! God, you're so fucking annoying!" I spat, wiping my eyes harshly.

"You're one to talk!"

"Stop being so bossy, Edward!" I begged, exasperated.

"My bossiness is what's keeping you alive!" He shot back.

I lay back down on the floor, jostling the raft a little and forced myself to stay calm and keep my tears away. I really was tired and hungry and freezing and missing Alice and that was obviously a deal breaker for me as the tears came and rocked me on the already rocking raft. I gasped a breath, embarrassed Edward would hear my cries and sure enough, his head shot back to look at me, alarmed and if I dared to believe it, worried.

"You're not crying again, are you?" He asked, sounding annoyed. "All I said was you're one to talk?"

"Leave me alone!" I growled, turning away from him completely. I kept on crying and I could feel him moving about the raft, unsure of what to do.

"Come here," Edward murmured softly after a few minutes.

"Go away," I said lamely.

He laughed. "I can't exactly do that, Bella. Just come here. Please?"

I wiped my nose and got on my knees to crawl over to him. I looked up at his face and watched him smile a little and open up his arms, indicating for me to sit in his lap. I stared at him, definitely shocked but he had already held me in his arms this morning so it wasn't that big a deal. I climbed into his lap, settling in against his lap and felt immediate relief as his body heat seeped into my own, warming me up.

"How are you so warm?" I mumbled, shivering from the change in temperature.

"All the anger you make me feel."

"Sorry," I muttered and he laughed again, bouncing his chest off my head. "Now, sleep."

I did as he said and closed my eyes, letting the oceans waves lull me to sleep along with the sound of Edward's steady breathing.

* * *

Lol, Bella took that news pretty well. A few wondered in reviews what his line of work was and now we know. More details on that later. As for now, reviews are love so give me some love.

Song for this chapter: **Florence and the Machine- never let me go**


	6. Chapter 6

Most want to throw Bella overboard for being so annoying and forward. LOL, I kinda wanna do that too. Glad you're still sticking around for the story though. Love you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

"It didn't rain." I noticed the second I woke in Edward's arms. The sky was clear and the sun was continuing to rise and scorching down on us. My mouth was dry as sand and my whole body was stiff and sore from not moving the entire night. I felt horrible and longed for a damn toothbrush.

With no response from Edward, I looked up to find him fast asleep in possibly the worst sleeping position- especially with me on top of him. I tried to creep out of his lap but his arms tightened around me, like I was some teddy bear he didn't want to let go. I covered my mouth with my hand, masking my giggles and snuggled closer to him, not ready to face the day with the fear I knew would soon come.

While Edward slept, I thought back over what he told me last night. Now that I really registered it all, I _was_ being quite nosey and completely side tracked considering the fact we were stranded in the Atlantic. I was a bratty, nosey bitch if I was being honest with myself. I felt bad, but with his revelation on being a murderer, he was bound to expect questions. He would be the same if I was the one blurting out killing businesses.

The news on his father was what got me the most. Edward was adopted and he clearly had to adapt to the life his new family lived and that just happened to be a deadly, dangerous one. I wondered if he enjoyed what he did, then remembered the hatred he felt for himself. He didn't seem to resent his father for getting him involved but he definitely felt some remorse for the lives he took. Life was precious so Edward's wealthy merchandise came from the price of a person. Did he work with the government? Killing men they didn't want around? Or was Edward working in the underground ways of business? What people did he kill exactly?

Edward stirred beneath me, pausing my inner musings but he wasn't waking entirely. I waited a few more minutes before deciding to wake him completely. I wanted to apologise and promise not to ask too many questions in the future. "Edward?" I whispered, barely tapping his shoulder. His eyes shot open, scaring me a little. "Light sleeper."

"Have to be," Edward croaked, his voice extremely hoarse.

"Oh," I said. "Right. Duh."

Edward smirked and shifted under me. Before I made a move to get off him, I waited until he was looking at me so I could speak. "I'm sorry, by the way," I started. "I didn't mean to be so pushy yesterday but it's a good distraction from everything that's happened. Regardless of your profession, I still think you're pretty great and I promise I won't be so forward in future and ask a hundred and one questions. It's not fair to you when you're dealing with this trauma just as much as I am."

I prayed my morning breath didn't smell that bad as I finished up.

Edward smiled down at me, nothing but sincere happiness in his eyes. "Thank you, that means a lot. And I don't mind your questions but I will admit I wanted to kill you most times when you demanded shit. It was cute but still annoying. Regardless, thank you."

I nodded and crawled off him awkwardly, trying not to shove my ass in his face. "It um…" I made it to my spot on the raft. "It didn't rain."

"Yeah," Edward muttered quietly, eyeing the water bowl. "We can ration the last in the bowl but it's going to be a tough few days if we don't get water soon." I nodded, licking my lips but it was no use since everything was dry. I was suddenly dying for an ice cold bottle of coke. I was parched.

We both took turns taking sips of the water and then saved the last few drops for later on. We shared another protein bar but the thing only made me thirstier. My stomach still grumbled but I tried not to open my mouth about it. I didn't want to complain any more than I already had.

"It's so boring," Edward said after a few hours passed. He said we should try not move around as much to save our energy and that's exactly what I was doing, but Edward seemed to have other plans. "I'm gonna go for a swim."

I jumped up to gawk at him. "You're not serious are you?"

"Sure why not?" He beamed. "There's nothing else to do."

"But they're could be sharks!" I cried.

"It's the Atlantic, how harmful could they be? Besides, they go for seals, not humans."

"We look the same, sort of."

"Do I look like a seal to you?" Edward asked.

 _No, you look like a sex god_. "No."

"Well then." He stood and took off his shoes and jeans, opting to swim in his boxers. I pried my eyes away right in time for him to dive into the water, coming to the surface seconds later.

"Please get back on the raft," I clung to the sides, praying I didn't fall in.

"I've my jacket on, I'm fine." He kicked himself into a lying position and floated along the water. He looked so at ease, like we weren't in the midst of dehydration.

"Can I come in?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted to. I looked around the open water, finding no visual threat.

"No, save your energy," Edward said quickly, barely looking at me.

"But you're not."

"I'm bigger."

 _Huh. Well, I'm bored too so_ … I stood a little and pulled of my chucks, jumping in before Edward could bother looking over at me.

"Bella!" Edward groaned. "Get back on the raft!"

"This is so nice," I grinned, paddling over to him. He looked pissed but not enough to drag my ass back on the raft. The waves weren't bad this early in the day so we didn't trail away from it too far. We were just floating idly in the water, forgetting the situation we were in. "Plus, I've my jacket on, I'm fine." I echoed his earlier words.

Edward settled once he realised I wasn't gonna drown and floated next to me. We were silent for a long time before I felt something skim my foot and I gasped, swirling to see what it was. "Relax," Edward chuckled. "It's just a fish."

"Sweet mother, I thought it was a shark!" I gasped, my stomach tying itself in knots. I really liked the look of the raft right there and then. I began to swim back towards it.

Edward was still laughing and muttered something to himself about fish's spinal fluid but followed me back on board. It was fun to just jump in and get out but now I was sopping wet in the heat and of course, wearing my fucking jeans.

"Damn it," I muttered, ringing the water from my hair.

"You should probably take your pants off."

I stared at Edward on his side of the raft, squeezing the water from his own hair and he looked back, obviously not seeing anything wrong with his words.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered.

"You'll chafe in those jeans," he said simply. "I don't want you adding another tragedy to your death."

"Stop talking like that," I begged, willing my tears away. "And I have nothing on beneath them besides my underwear."

"Then wear your underwear?" Edward said, like it wasn't a big deal. "I'm not getting back into my jeans."

"But you're boxers actually hide your ass. My panties were made to be laid in Dublin."

Edward chortled loudly, surprising me. I'd never heard him laugh so hard. "You're something else, babe. Come on, Bella, it's important. Survivor 101, remember?"

"You just want to see me undressed," I squinted my eyes at him angrily.

"That too, but safety first."

I glared at him for as long as I could manage before actually agreeing with his words: I was going to chafe if I didn't listen to him and get undressed. Damn him and his survival skills. Who even takes the time to learn that shit anyway?

"Look away," I said in a low voice, earning another chuckle from Edward. He rolled his eyes but did as I said, turning out to look across the water.

"Do you really have a boat?" I asked, distracting myself as I stood to pull off my jeans. I thanked baby Jesus that I shaved everywhere before I left for Dublin _and_ chose non childish undies. I knew the longer I stayed out here, the pricklier my legs would get, but I didn't have it in me to be embarrassed. I was lost for fucks sake and no matter how good looking Edward was, I wasn't about to get all shy when we could be dead by tomorrow.

"Yes," Edward replied. I could see him struggling to keep his eyes off me and it amused me to see him grip his own thighs in frustration. "But I didn't need survival skills to own it if that's what you're getting at."

Was he a mind reader too?

"When I was assigned a person to… when I was given a certain job I'd have to travel but never alone. If it was a big gig, I'd have a few with me and there's obviously different means of transportation to get to the person. Let's say my job was in China and I wasn't in the mood for flying; my men and I would go by boat but it would have to be one of our own, otherwise we'd be caught and suspected for the murder. If anything were to happen or go wrong I'd need to know what to do. My line of work requires different types of skills and I'm not just talking about with guns and knives. We need to know how to undergo certain tasks no matter what the weather, place or other challenges. It's life or death for either side."

That was a lot of information for one simple question but I was glad Edward was opening up, even after my promise not to ask a lot of questions. I was finally jean free and back in a sitting position but Edward was still looking out on the ocean. Poor guy was probably losing his mind.

"And other skills just so happened to be how to survive if the boat sank or the plane crashed," I summed up, getting the gist of what he was saying. "If you couldn't make it to your job you had a list of things to do to keep yourself alive to keep going and finish what you started."

"Exactly."

"Um," I bit my lip. "You can turn around now."

Edward slid around to face me again, keeping his eyes on my face but when I tilted my head to throw my hair over my shoulder I caught his eyes slipping. Such a man.

"How long did it take?" I began, "to train you. When did you dad decide to bring you into this life?"

Edward let out a deep breath. "I was very young when my mother found me. She was a nurse for a long time but when she met my father, she left the profession a few weeks after. The social service's found me and brought me to the hospital, where my mom saw me first. She fell in love with me immediately, or so she said so she adopted me. My father was all for it. He said he saw something in me that day, like he believed I was a fighter. I guess I was, considering my upbringing."

"Your birth mother," I tread lightly and smoothly, scared I'd jinx the good line of conversation. I was getting to know Edward better and I hated to ruin that by reaching a sore subject. "What was she like?"

"Another story for another day," Edward said, his smile tight and cold. "Let's stick with the first question and then if we're still breathing by the time I finish, I'll answer the other. How's that?"

I nodded, showcasing my sadness in my eyes. "Sorry."

He shrugged and went on talking. "I was eight when my dad told me about the business he was in. He wanted me to train early and when I was all for the idea of it- a hard ass kid who thought he could kick butt- he sent me off my to the institution in America and there I met Jasper." Edward's eyes met mine, waiting for my response but my expression was stone cold, too caught up in the story to react to the name. "I went there every summer to train with the head of the institution, Charlotte and Ryan. Then when I was ready and old enough to decide at eighteen, I moved permanently and started full time."

"Your godparents," I whispered. "Or just another lie you fed me?"

Edward looked guilty. "It was necessary at the time. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. I obviously didn't have the right to be mad but it still hurt. Of course he couldn't go right out and say " _oh I spent my childhood training to be a cold blooded killer, how about you?_ " on our first meeting. Get real, Bella.

"And who gives the orders?" I wondered, calming my stomach as we went over a wave. "What men do you kill?"

"Some are women," Edward admitted. "And it varies. It's also classified information, Bella, but know its people who deserve to die. People who do bad in the world."

"So you're just settling the world," I mended and he laughed.

"If you say so."

"What does your mom think of all this?"

"She was obviously apprehensive about it at first when my father told him," he said. "But she was already in love with my dad so there was no getting rid of her. She was even more on the fence about it when he wanted me to become a part of it."

Poor woman was probably in hysterics.

"Do you like it?" I asked, afraid of the answer I'd get. I was also scared of what my reaction would be.

Edward shrugged. "It's good money. I live comfortably and my parents even more so. I think my brother envies it all."

"You've a brother?"

Edward grinned. "Emmett. He was adopted too but after me. He's older and already married to a girl in Ireland, Rosalie. My parents bought him a lavish house since they had the money to provide but he doesn't want any part in the killing. He's too jolly for that."

I laughed, despite myself and imagined Edward having an older loving brother after all he's just told me. I couldn't quite picture it. Just then, my stomach rumbled, making me blush scarlet and Edward took that as an opportunity to tease me. His hands went over my body to tickle me and when they landed on my bare legs I almost died.

"Shut up," I whined. "I'm hungry!"

Then the weight of our situation dawned on us. We still have a few more hours until sun down but the exhaustion and hunger and thirst were setting in. I wondered how long we had before the brutality of the causes really hit us. I didn't think I could handle hallucinations and vomiting. I hoped we were found soon.

* * *

A little more information on Edward and an apology from Bella. Next chapter will be severe considering they _are_ lost at sea and on the verge of harsh illnesses so strap yourselves in once more. I just wanted a little quality time for these characters this time round. Sue me.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	7. Chapter 7

Rocky chapter. I'm a sucker for happy endings, please remember that. But also remember we're lost at sea here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

A day passed without water. The sun was still scorching in the sky, making the situation even harsher. I didn't want to eat one of the remaining protein bars because my mouth was too try and the motion of the water beneath us was almost taunting, adding to my nausea. Edward did most of the talking. I didn't panic much anymore because I didn't have the energy. It was scary how drained I felt but I wouldn't waste any life that was left in my body on worrying and crying. I didn't have it in me even if I tried.

The day passed achingly slow and then it was nightfall. I lay on my back, staring up at the blank canvased roof of the raft, trying to swallow and talk but there was nothing in my mouth to remove. It was like sand paper only when I tried swallow, it was like ten knives shooting down my throat. I gasped from the pain and my body instinctively reacted by crying, only there were no tears: only the racking of my body as I sobbed out tearless cries of pain and anguish.

That was about the time Edward pulled me into his arms. He was still so strong, even after the tiring day without water. "Hey, hey, stop that," Edward tried shushing me but it was worthless. I was uncontrollably moaning out dry tears that wouldn't be stopped with simple words. I stared out to the open water, seeing the stars along the horizon twinkle and shine. I thought I saw one of them glowing purple and it made me cry harder, knowing I was imagining things and the real effects of dehydration kicked in.

"Bella, please stop," Edward begged in a hushed tone. "Please, you can't lose any more energy."

"Am I dying?" I rasped, my voice barely a whisper. I thought he couldn't hear me over the lulling sounds of the waves but I was wrong.

"No, Bella, you're not dying."

"I think I am," I gasped, licking my dry lips with my dry tongue. "Everything hurts."

"We'll get water soon, I promise you. If only I could see those damn fish…"

I laughed, despite myself. My brain was telling me his talk of sea creatures was funny but the whole situation was screaming terror and illness. I kept on laughing, ignoring the fire in my throat and the jolt in my empty stomach. I was afraid I'd dry heave like I had earlier on in the day but it didn't happen, thank god. Edward kept me in his strong arms.

"You're so buff," I stared up at him, trying to find his eyes but finding stars instead. Where did he go? "Edward, I can't see you."

"I'm right here, Bella."

"No, I can't see," I shook, feeling his arms around me but not actually _seeing_ him. I started to shake. "I'm so fucking warm."

"Bella, you're shaking," Edward muttered. He sounded far away. Funny, I could have sworn his arms were around me… "Are you sure you're not cold instead?"

"Too warm," I rasped. My throat burned again. "I need water, Edward."

"I know, Bella, I know that!" Edward cried softly. He sounded like an angel. A broken angel. "Please, just… just save your energy, I'll find you water."

"Don't cry," _Angel, don't cry. Not for me._

I rolled out of the angel's arms and onto the floor, needing to find something cooler to lie on. I was still shaking but it didn't add up. I was so fucking warm. I found my spot on the raft and looked up at the roof again. "Talk to me," I whispered. "Please." His voice was so… angelic. Fitting.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Anything," I breathed, losing the word by the end.

"Why don't you ever talk about yourself?" Edward asked, his voice far away. I watched in awe as the canopied roof above me ripped open and revealed a starry sky, dancing in different, magical colours. I smiled, unable to deny the pleasure of the colours bursting through the night. "You beg to hear about my life yet never mention your own. Why is that?"

His voice brought me back and I rolled onto my stomach, done with the magical sky for now. "You never asked so I didn't talk," I whispered. I heard him strain closer to listen. "I live with my dad. My mom left us when I was born. Crack whore or something like that. My dad had to watch her twenty four seven during my pregnancy so I wouldn't be harmed. Crazy how he fell for her. I guess she started using after he declared his love."

Edward inhaled deeply behind me and I revelled in the cold floor beneath my cheek. I was cool now. But still thirsty. So thirsty…

"I think this is what it was like for my mom when my dad made her give up the drugs for me," I mused, my mind wandering back to the days I heard him cry over the loss of her. I was young but not stupid. I saw what she did to us as a family. My father was the best dad in the world but he was still empty at the loss of my mother. That would never change. "How I feel now… I think this is how bad junkies get when they go cold turkey."

For a split second I sympathised with my mother for going nine months without her daily dosage. Because a day of this torture was something I hoped I'd never endure again. I choked up again. "I'm scared, Edward."

I was back in his strong arms, being rocked against his chest and my stomach flipped, lurching me over the raft so I could throw up my empty stomach. Edward's hands were in my hair, holding it back while I dry heaved, choking on his name and my father's and Alice's. I wished I was dead. This was too much pain. "Let me die," I think I said but I wasn't conscious anymore. I succumbed to sleep or maybe even death itself.

 _ **~Instinct~**_

"Chin up, that's it, good girl…"

I felt my head being angled up and my mouth closing down on something ridiculously gooey but my eyes were still closed and my body still limp, so I couldn't react when the cold liquid slid down my throat. Instinctively, I swallowed what was given to me and the angelic voice nearby praised me for it before setting me back down again.

I was lost to the darkness once more, quickly realising death hadn't taken me yet.

 *******I*******

 _I hid behind the living room door, hearing daddy's roars again while I was sleeping. I watched through the crack in the door as daddy took another swig from his beer can, yelling out stupid words that I couldn't understand. I recognised one of them as the words Mike got in trouble for using in school. It was a bad word, something only grown-ups could say._

" _Good for nothing woman," daddy muttered against the can. I stepped on my tiptoes to get a better look through the crack but no one was with him. He was talking to himself. "How dare she leave her child… her husband? My poor Isabella… without a mother."_

 _Mommy?_

" _Crack whore bitch will never know true happiness. I hope she chokes on the drugs she takes."_

 _I swallowed, scared of daddy's voice. What did he mean? My mommy was alive? He wanted her to choke? Why was mommy choking?_

" _Daddy?" I whispered, stepping into the living room. Daddy's eyes shot to mine and he stood, quickly scooping me in his arms._

" _Hi, baby, what are you doing up so late?" He swayed a little as he walked and I giggled. He looked funny. "Did I wake you again?"_

 _I nodded, playing with his moustache. "I heard you talk about mommy? Is she alive? You told me the angels took her."_

" _I know, baby," Daddy sighed, reaching my bedroom. He lay me back down on my bed. It was big. Daddy bought me big bed because I was a big girl now. "I don't know where she is, really. I thought god took her when you were born but maybe he had different plans for her."_

" _Is she coming back?" I wondered, feeling sleepy again._

" _I don't think so, kiddo," daddy muttered. "But you have me right?"_

 _I nodded, smiling hugely. "Yep! Love you, daddy."_

" _Love you, Bells." Daddy stood and watched me carefully as he shut my door behind him, muttering the bad words again. Daddy really hated holy god for taking mommy, I guess._

 _ **~Instinct~**_

The swaying beneath me for once didn't make me feel uneasy. I opened my eyes to the bright sky and flinched, feeling a body move beside me, checking me out. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled, rolling closer to the body and snuggled. The angelic voice was back. "Angel," I murmured. "Just like the ones who took mommy…"

"Bella…"

I was gone again.

I woke on my back, staring blankly at the roof before remembering where I was. The first thing I noticed was the pain in my head had gone, as did the burning in my throat. My mouth wasn't that dry anymore and all seemed alright in the world. I looked over myself, still chilling in my underwear but I got over that once the dehydration set in. I sat up, trying to find Edward but came up short. I swirled around the raft, scared he had fallen off during the night.

"Edward?" I said, my voice low with fright. "Edward?" I said a little louder, leaning over the raft to get a clearer view of the ocean. I couldn't see him at all. There was nothing but steady, calm waves.

"Edward!" I screamed, my voice breaking throughout. Suddenly, his head popped up out of the water a few metres away. He held my jeans in his hands which were high up above the water but Edward seemed fine. He looked controlled and serene, making his way back towards the raft.

"Why did you leave?" I cried, coming down from my shock and fear. There was tears in my eyes but that wasn't new: I always cried.

"I was fishing," Edward gasped, still catching his breath as he flung himself on board, tackling my very active jeans. "Glad to see you alert. I missed your constant questions."

"Why are my jeans jumping?" I mumbled, ignoring his comment. I was kind of scared for his answer. Edward only chuckled.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I was fishing. I caught something obviously."

"But there's nothing to cook it on," I said. I watched Edward smother the fish until it stopped flapping on the floor and cringed a little. Poor fish.

"We're not cooking it."

"I'm not eating it raw," I cringed again. "Gross."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to go through what you've gone through the last two days or suck it up and eat a bit of raw fish? You eat sushi don't you?" Edward snapped, not even bothering to look up at me as he spoke.

I opened my mouth to reply but no words came out. I simply didn't know how to respond.

"Besides," Edward started. "I've been making you drink the damn fish's spinal fluid for energy and water the last few days without you even knowing." Edward grinned, making my jaw go slack. "You should be used the taste by now."

"Oh my god!" I groaned, plopping back down onto the floor, wishing I was the dying fish just then. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I'm glad you caught something. I'm just having a bratty moment."

"Well," Edward ripped out his pocket knife and began slicing up the side of the fish. Ugh. "I can't say I missed that conscious part of you. But it's good to see you awake. You scared me with your crazy hallucinations."

"I can't even remember," I mused. "Two _days_ I was out of it?" Edward nodded, distracted by his gutting.

"Yeah, it was pretty rough. You slept for most of it all but sometimes you talked in your sleep or choked on absolutely nothing. Some nights you dry heaved and cried out for Alice. It was pretty glum for me here all alone. I was fucking terrified."

"I'm sorry," I said, sadly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault this happened. When you were really out of it and the morning came I dived in the water, hoping I'd find a certain fish that would help you get back on your feet. I did, thankfully and you drank without hesitation and then last night, it finally rained. We have enough water to do us for the next five days, I think."

"Oh thank god!" I cried. "That's great!"

Edward smiled and got on his knees, nodding with his head for me to come closer to him. "I'm gonna angle this fish up and once the water spills out I need you to gulp it down, understand?"

I nodded, deciding to just get it over with. "Aren't you having some?"

"I'm fine. Just drink everything this fucker gives you. One, two… three!" Something burst on the fish and water splashed out into my mouth. The taste was warm, salty and fucking unpleasant but I drank, regardless, gulping it all until there was nothing left to pour out. "Ew, ew, ew!"

Edward laughed, chucking the fish away as he already cut off the bits that were edible. "You're such a girl." I rolled my eyes and bent down to grab some of the fish bits and felt a harsh sting on my ass. My head lurched around and saw Edward pulling back his hand, his expression morphing into one of innocence.

"Hey!" I said, hiding the pleasure I took from it. "That's _my_ ass, Edward."

"I've noticed," Edward waggled his eyebrows sexily. "I had a great time with it when you were sleeping the last two days."

"You're sick!" I giggled, slapping his bicep. Before I could move back, Edward tackled me to the floor, sending me squealing as we dropped. His hands went to tickle my sides and I screamed out, begging him to stop. The poor fish in my hand fell away during it all but with Edward's body pressed against mine, I couldn't bother to care.

"Stop!" I screamed, wrapping my legs around him in an effort to roll to the side and get him off me, but that put us in a rather intimate position.

"Not a chance, Bella!" Edward grinned, tickling me harder. The water from his slowly drying body dropped down on me, rolling down my own body coolly. He ended up rolling over so I was the one on top and _still_ he managed to keep me on lock down. It felt like forever before he finally decided to ease up and I lay my head panting on his shoulder.

"You have to go easy on me, I'm only getting back to life remember?" I gasped, laughing a little still.

Edward's arms encircled my waist, pulling me impossibly closer to him. "It was horrible seeing you like that, Bella," he whispered brokenly. I moved to look at him, shocked by his sad tone and saw the pain in his eyes. "You called out for your dad and in your dreams you were so hurt and angry at your mother that you"-

Edward stopped short, obviously scared to tell me something but I wasn't having that. "That I what?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Tell me, Edward." I gripped his face between my hands, forcing him to keep his eyes on me.

"You talked about your dad and how sad he was when you were a kid. You mentioned your mother and her drug use but really you talked about how angry you were at your dad for telling you that your mom had died when she hadn't."

I nodded dumbly. I didn't remember anything I had hallucinated during the last two days but now that Edward talked about it, certain things rang a bell. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Don't," Edward squeezed my sides. It was comforting. "My birth mom wasn't a piece of cake either. Besides, it was nice to hear you call me an angel in your dreams."

"What?" I croaked, feeling the blush creep up my body to my cheeks. "I said that?"

Edward laughed against me. "In your sleep you kept calling me your angel… at one point you said I was like the ones that took your mother away. It was adorable up until that point. After that… it was just heart breaking."

I dropped my head to his shoulders, suddenly realising I was still in my undies but Edward respected me enough not to drag his hands lower, no matter how much it would have pleased me. I was still taking in all my crazy thoughts and sleep talks anyway. "You _are_ pretty beautiful for an angel," I admitted and Edward laughed, despite it all and hugged me closer, letting me react and accept the haunted dreams I never knew I had.

* * *

So we're still breathing. A little insight into Bella's life since a few of you wanted to know. It was coming regardless but what did you think? Unexpected? Most thought her life was pretty boring but guess not. Quite sad actually.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes:**

This took longer to upload. No excuse, just life. Please remember there isn't much to do for these two besides worrying, crying and starving so when conversation strikes, it's better than all the above. Love you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Edward never mentioned my dreams or sleep talking about my family again. Whenever I had my usual freak out he'd tease me for calling him an angel and I'd calm down with a laugh, grateful regardless of the embarrassment I felt. We were six days out on open water and still no closer to land. Sometimes I'd swear I'd see a hint of land on the horizon through the hazy weather but that really came down to my mental instability. The warm weather I so easily despised felt like heaven now that the wind had picked up. Although I was happy that more wind lead to more rain that kept up our survival rate, I still missed the warmth.

This new depression lead to me sleeping in Edward's arms each night. We had set up a pretty efficient system throughout the day. We'd wake and split- what is now the last- protein bar, take a few sips of water and then hash out the next few hours by talking or trying to find fish we could potentially eat raw. "It's great for strength," Edward would say but no matter what way he put it, I still felt sick eating fish without it being cooked. Sushi never sat well with me in the real world. Then when night came upon us and the wind picked up, Edward would open up his arms for me and we'd sleep together, letting his soothing breaths lull me to sleep.

The so called blanket he had picked up in the water didn't compare the warmth Edward's body gave up. Seriously, he was like the sun. Our little days went buy achingly slowly but I knew they'd be worse if I was alone. I couldn't imagine where I'd be if Edward wasn't around.

"Do you think we'll ever be found?" I wondered on night six, crawling my way into his arms. I couldn't see Edward's face but I could feel him thinking about my question. "I mean, do you think people are looking for us or they've already given up?"

Edward sighed. "It's hard to tell," he started. "I'd like to believe people still care enough to look and it hasn't even been a week. I think investigators only call off their search after 40 days or something like that. There's still hope."

"We cant be that far from the wreckage," I said, feeling the familiar fear creep its way up my throat. "I'm sure it's only a matter of time before we're found."

"I still find it weird that we haven't seen any planes go by," Edward mused. I didn't respond. "Maybe we strayed a little too far from where planes usually cross the sky."

I just nodded, snuggling closer to his chest, feeling the top of my head go to the crook of his neck. He shivered underneath me. "Your hair tickles," Edward chuckled.

"Sorry," I murmured, hiding my smile. I ran my tongue over my lips and cringed, feeling the dryness in and around my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, sensing my discomfort.

"I just wish I had a toothbrush," I said, laughing it off.

Edward laughed along with me. "Me too and hot water!"

"Oh, I'd _love_ a warm shower!" I cried, slapping his peck in enthusiasm. "And a proper bed."

"Hey, am I not good enough for you?" Edward demanded, lifting his head to glare at me playfully. I rolled my eyes, lifting my head to look at him too.

"You know what I mean," I mended. "Besides, you're quite comfy to sleep on."

"So I've been told," Edward grinned, settling back into his lying position.

An unknown emotion flared through my body. "Lucky you don't have a girlfriend now because your body mattress is mine for the taking."

"I do have a girlfriend, Bella."

My whole world stopped and suddenly, I recognised the emotion coursing through me. It was jealousy. Hot, blaring, fiery jealousy. I was dead silent and didn't even flinch as I stared him down. I think Edward caught on immediately to what I was feeling.

"I'm kidding," Edward finally said. I nodded once and couldn't help but give him the stink eye. Jackass.

"I hate you," I muttered, slamming my head back down onto his chest, eliciting a laugh/groan from him.

"But I bet you're glad I'm here," he teased.

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes though my tone was soft. "I think I'd already be dead if it weren't for you."

"Ay, now let's not get heavy on the emotion," he said slowly. "I don't want to hear the hero talk."

"But you are," I reasoned. "You have to know that, right?"

"Bella, I'm never the hero. I'm the bad guy remember?"

"Oh please," I sighed, refusing to look at him. "You're impossible to get through."

"Likewise."

"Hey, I'm not obtuse."

"But you don't say jack shit about your life," Edward retorted. "The most I've gotten out of you is while you were _sleeping_ and even still, I'm scared to approach the subject."

So he w _as_ avoiding the conversation and for _my_ benefit I was beginning to think it was just because he didn't care to ask. "Why should I talk about a past I really know nothing about?" I asked, my tone turning angrier as the seconds passed.

"I just don't find it fair that you demand things from me but I'm scared shitless to ask you things"-

"I never stopped you from asking me," I cut him off.

"But you also never gave any indication that your life story was on limits to talk about."

"I don't see why this is such a big deal when we're stranded in the middle of the ocean?" I cried, deciding to move up off Edward. Seriously, how did we lose ourselves in a heated conversation when things were so much more serious outside our minds? We were _lost_ , without the right resources and pretty sure going to die from sexual frustration. Being alone with this man wasn't an easy thing to endure.

"Maybe arguing about petty shit gets me through this experience," Edward finally said, defeated. "I'd rather ask a billion questions about the life before this happened to us rather than sit and wallow about how we might never be found."

I ducked my head and realised he was actually pretty right. It _was_ easier to play twenty questions and learn about his assassin ways. It was easier to forget our surroundings and just lose ourselves in dreams and nightmares and all that came before this tragedy. I could understand that completely… so why was I so angry about it?

"I'm sorry," I groaned, hanging my head in shame. "I feel the same and I guess that's why I bombarded you with questions the first few days. It's hypocritical of me to complain about you when you've told me much more information about yourself that you probably shouldn't." I felt ridiculous explaining myself when a shark could be lurking right under our malnourished bodies. That fear made its presence significantly clear in that moment.

I focused back on Edward though. "I'm sorry that I'm focusing on you all the time but it's either that or our impending doom," he tried to joke. I didn't find it funny. "Besides"-

Edward's words cut off by a large jolt in the raft that sent me back crashing into his body. My leg fell between both of his and reached his crotch but regardless of the intimate positon it put us in, neither of our attention were on the movement. It was the now visible fin of a fucking _shark_ breaking through the surface of the water after being beneath us that caught our attention.

"Oh my god," I choked, the breath leaving me in a whoosh. "Please tell me this isn't happening, Edward."

I couldn't bear to move my eyes off the large fucking sea predator as it circled us in swift, fluid motions.

"We honestly have the worst luck in the world," Edward said in a hushed tone, pushing me slightly off him so he could rise to his knees. He too watched the shark circle us. I waited in bated silence for whatever was to come next. No matter what I thought of the hero Edward was, I knew he couldn't take on a shark head on.

"What do we do?" I whispered, terrified to even lift my voice. I sat stock still, careful not to jostle the raft too much to gain any more attention. Fuck, I was acting like the animal knew what I was thinking.

"He'll get fed up and swim away once it realises there's nothing edible here," Edward said, though his voice was louder now-confident.

"But we _are_ edible"-

"He can't see us," Edward rolled his eyes. The shark still circled us but his movements were slowing. "All there is to him is fabric. We must not have drifted far from the wreckage if there's sharks close…" Edward mused aloud. "Sharks smell blood and then stalk their prey, right? I don't know, Edward, I forget…"

I ignored his mental debate with himself and continued watching the shark. I idly wondered if Edward was right and the shark really was here for the dead bodies of the wreckage it was sure to feed off. I tried my best not to think that Alice or that poor, lifeless child would be its next victim but it was inevitable. I scared myself more than anything else in this ocean ever could.

It felt like forever before I saw Edward move in my peripheral to grab something- I couldn't see what- and chuck it out over the water, as far away from us as possible. The shark stilled and bolted from behind the raft to the left, taking the short cut underneath us before shooting off into the water like lightening. I fell onto my hands but steadied myself quickly, looking to Edward like he had ten heads.

"Are you serious?" I scoffed. "It's not a dog playing fetch!"

"He took the bait, didn't he?" Edward grinned, settling back down onto the floor, calm as ever.

"What if he comes back with it?" I said sarcastically, earning a laugh as reward. "And don't call it a 'he'. It freaks me out."

"Sorry, it may have been a lady," Edward mended and I groaned, plopping down onto my ass next to him.

"I was about to face my death with a shark in my _underwear_ ," I realised, the mental image drowning my thoughts.

Edward chuckled. "I think he- or she- was just curious. We _are_ in open waters so maybe my theory on the blood was wrong. And the shark would definitely have spared you if he saw how hot you were in those undies. Lord knows I would have."

I ignored the blush creeping onto my cheeks and shoved him. "Ha ha, you're so funny!" I dean panned. "I was _really_ fucking scared!"

Edward draped an arm around me to pull my body onto his. I was straddling him in an awkward way but I didn't dare move, scared I'd rub off him too hard and I'd make a ridiculous noise. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing at your expense. Your face was pretty funny though."

"I can't believe you're actually a grown man," I said, praying he didn't hear the nerves in my voice. "You go on like a five year old boy."

"Old habits die hard," Edward merely shrugged, grabbing my waist to pull me impossibly closer.

" _Areee_ you alright there?" I drawled, my face inches from his. I was starting to breathe funny. Edward laughed and his breath fanned across from face, dazzling me for a second. If it wasn't for the sound of the ocean, I would have sworn we were on land, in bed about to have amazing, fuck awesome sex. But we weren't. And that's what we should be focusing on.

I sighed, seeing the glint in Edward's eyes and knew he wanted to close the distance between our lips as much as I did. But we had priorities and my lady bits didn't control me when my life was on the line. Once we were saved I swore I'd pick up right where we left off. But right now, I was terrified, confused and frustrated in more than one way and they had to be sorted before anything could happen.

"Bella," Edward murmured, drawing my attention back to his smouldering eyes. I licked my lips, unable to help myself and thought _just one taste_ … I jolted back into survivor mode when we moved over a large wave. It seemed Edward was brought back to reality in that moment too. I smiled sadly and moved off him slowly, revelling in his warmth. He really did feel good against me.

"I'll keep lookout for that damn shark," I muttered dully and Edward laughed, though there was no happiness in his voice.

I sat back on my heels, staring out at the horizon, thinking of Alice, fearing after the stupid shark, our lives and how wonderful it would be if I could just let go and be with Edward. Human instincts really did overtake anything else, regardless of the situation. I couldn't help it.

* * *

Remember this is _fiction_ and what I write is whatever comes to mind in my crazy head. I love the response you guys give me on each chapter. It means a lot.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note:**

I promise there will be a lot more discussions and conversations between these two after this chapter. I just had this chapter playing on my mind that I had to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I couldn't get the thought of kissing Edward off my mind. It was day eleven and we had survived our first week without killing each other. Although it was easier to fight him because it took my mind off the attraction I was trying so hard to deny. After our touchy feely session it was frustrating to think of anything other than that. The damn shark hadn't made another appearance since day six, which was a positive thing in our tragic situation. I felt like that British guy Bear Grills counting the days he was out at wilderness - only the difference was I wasn't being paid millions after the days were up.

I missed the protein bars immensely because anything beat the raw fish but the nuts Edward salvaged from the wreckage did for a light snack when I couldn't stomach anything else. I had stopped crying so much- something Edward was grateful for- but that left more room for conversation and more attraction to spill through my words. Anything he did, I watched in awe; whether it be catching fish, gutting its body or just comforting me at nights. I appreciated everything he did a lot more and even picked up on certain things when he went for a sleep. I could handle things on the raft just as much as he could.

I tried to keep my distance from Edward. It was difficult, given the space I was limited to on the raft. Any time he touched me or moved me around, something sparked inside me, lighting me up and giving me the energy I had acquired before starvation and dehydration overtook my body. I felt normal, human and strong whenever he touched me. I felt twenty one again, a girl. I only wished Alice was here to fawn along with me. I was glad that there was a chance she was already rescued and clean, washed and sleeping in a cosy bed. I didn't have it in me to envy her safety. I just prayed my visions of her alive were true.

So instead, I thought about my current situation of day eleven, while Edward swam around searching for fish. He was still using my jeans for a net. I smiled at his thrashing and it wasn't long before he was swimming back to me on the raft that swayed over the waves. It wasn't that windy today, thankfully.

"You've got too much energy," I noted, helping him overboard.

"Better than wallowing away," Edward rasped, catching his breath from swimming so hard.

I didn't respond and took the fish from my jeans, grabbing Edward's knife from his side pocket before he had a chance to stop me and sliced down the middle of the fish's body, ignoring the guts spilling onto my hands.

"Damn, you're getting good at that, Bella," Edward praised me and my cheeks turned a slight pink. I could feel their warmth and his laugh was enough to prove it too. "You sure you took English Lit in college?"

I laughed loudly, eyes still on the task at hand. "I actually took an herbalism class in my first year at university," I admitted, watching Edward's eyes light up in amusement. Fuck, he was too good looking in this light.

"There's an actual class you can take on _plant studies_?" Edward guffawed, probably scaring the fish away beneath us. "I thought that only existed in Harry Potter. You know, Herbology."

I rolled my eyes. "It exists. I was good at science in high school so I took the class because it interested me at the time. I know the types of plants for medicinal and animal studies. Quite interesting."

"You're such a nerd," he snorted and without thinking, I shoved him, getting my gooey, fishy hands on his bare muscular arms.

"Ugh, gross, Bella!" He groaned, wiping away the goo. I giggled but apologised, bowing my eyes back down to the dead fish on the floor. I flung the guts overboard and gave the knife back to Edward, knowing he was better at the next part than I was. I moved away and sat on the far side of the raft to rid my nose of the horrid fishy smell.

Daylight hours were reserved for eating, watching Edward in the water, counting our rations and light conversation. Any other free time I got was my alone time in my head, where I could think and overthink like I was right now. I thought mostly about Alice and fantasised about Edward. Sometimes I got antsy when I felt my legs and how prickly they were becoming. Ten days without shaving was not something I was used to. I couldn't imagine what my arm pits were like. I probably reeked of sweat. I suddenly hated being in my underwear. Who knew what it looked like down there after so long without tender loving care?

"Ugh, I'm going for a swim," I announced, getting onto my hands and knees.

"What?" Edward said, a piece of fish hanging from his mouth. I smiled at the innocent look on his face, unable to help myself. He looked too adorable and made it so easy for me to want to kiss him.

"I smell so bad and the sea is the next best thing to a shower."

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "Let me pretend I'm showering and need the privacy, okay? If you've got a razor I could use on my legs I'd be extremely grateful."

Edward grinned and then I watched as his eyes lit up with a new idea. "Use my knife, I'm sure that will work."

My brows furrowed. "Seriously? I can shave my legs with a knife?"

"Among other things," Edward wagged his eyebrows and smirked. I blushed.

"Shut up and give me the knife."

He laughed but did as I said. "Just be careful, Bella. Try not drown while I eat my meal. I'll leave you some fish."

"I'll pass," I gagged at the idea of eating more of that disgusting fish. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the concern in his voice and it took all I had not to dive on him. "Thank you, though. You're too good to me."

Edward smiled at that, moving closer to me in the limited space. We knelt face to face and the electricity between us was stifling but I knew that was only in my head. I was just being a girl and there was no way he would feel something as crazy as that. "Looking after you is a full time commitment, didn't you know?" He joked. "Besides, I don't exactly want to lose you."

I nodded, ducking my head but he wouldn't allow that. Edward's hand disappeared under my chin to lift my face back up. I locked eyes with him immediately.

"Don't hide from me," he murmured softly.

"I can't help it. You make me so shy," I laughed nervously. Edward's eyes were bright and shining, getting me lost in them at once. "I don't know how to act around you anymore."

"How come?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged. "We've become so comfortable on this thing… it's hard to keep my distance."

"Given the space," he joked but Edward's eyes were serious still. He meant to calm me down, lesson my nerves but the intensity behind his eyes had my stomach in knots. "Besides, I don't want to keep my distance."

"Edward," I whispered and he tried to shush me. "Nothing can happen out here."

"Why not?" He whispered back. The waves were light around us but they almost drowned out his words. The glint of hope in his expression didn't escape me either. I shook my head, licking my lips in the process, officially torn.

"Bella."

I looked back at Edward and the determination was dead set on his face. He wanted this- wanted _me_. But all I could think was that he wanted it because there wasn't much else to do around here. We were at a loss for other activities to partake in. So what else could Edward do besides… well, _me_?

"You only want this because you've no one else to choose," I said aloud. I knew he could hear the sadness in my voice. "There's no other explanation for it."

"Don't you see yourself?" Edward asked. "Or better yet, _know_ yourself? If you weren't already attractive you'd have me in a heartbeat with your personality. Stop overthinking this, Bella. It's the only thing that's natural about this entire situation." His voice wrapped around my name like a caress and every inhibition in me told me to just let go and go for it- let myself feel some kind of euphoria that I had been missing the last week since the crash. Didn't I at least deserve that?

 _Fuck it_.

I nodded once, giving Edward my consent and the light flashed in his eyes one more time as he tilted his head toward me, achingly slow. I wet my lips in anticipation and when our noses touched, my eyes fluttered closed before Edward's lips pressed against mine. They stayed there for a moment longer, pushing against me harder until his lips parted and I responded, opening my mouth to feel his tongue glide along my bottom lip.

I whimpered on instinct, revving Edward on and soon, the kiss was deepened and his tongue attacked mine, both fighting for dominance. His hands went for my waist just as my hands went to his sex hair. I didn't think about the fact I had no toothbrush or our whereabouts or the fate of our lives. All I thought was Edward and his lips on mine and the sensations rippling through my body. I could taste the fish on his tongue much like he could probably taste the peanuts I had eaten earlier.

Sensory overload was not something I could compete with so it wasn't long before I panted for air and Edward moved to let me breath, pressing his forehead against mine. I calmed down slightly, taking in deep breaths and beamed, unable to help myself. I heard Edward laugh breathlessly against my forehead and I pushed him, making him fall onto his back. "Stop laughing, I'll go all shy again," I sighed, my smile never faltering from my face.

"Then come here," Edward grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me down on top of him. I squealed in delight as I landed on his chest. "Where did feisty Bella go? Have I made you soft, baby?"

I lifted my head to shut him up and found his lips, eager and waiting to be touched. I remembered fleetingly that I wanted to take a shower and broke away, knowing that if I really started, I wouldn't stop. "I need that swim," I said, the air leaving my lungs in a whoosh. "Look away. I'm swimming in my bra and underwear for now."

"Bella, it's like a bikini," Edward rolled his eyes. "Just give me your shirt so you don't soak the thing. I promise I won't embarrass you." The grin he wore told me otherwise.

I chewed on my lip, uncertain but decided he was right. It was exactly like a bikini and it wasn't like there was anyone around to see me swim in my underwear. I wondered what a passer-by would say if they saw me floating in the Atlantic, in my undies, trying to shave myself with a pocket knife. Oh yes, it would be quite amusing.

I shook my head and stripped, ignoring Edward's expression and jumped in without another word, careful to angle the knife away from my body. Trust me to stab myself in water and attract sea creatures.

I treaded water for a while, getting used to the temperature, trying to calm my excitement. _I kissed Edward_. We had finally kissed! All that built up tension I was feeling had affected him too. It was crazy to think I wasted so much time worrying and fantasising about him instead of acting on instinct. Why was I so nervous?

Without berating myself further, I splashed some water onto my face and then got to work on my pits. It was difficult to stay afloat and avoid slicing myself all at the same time but somehow the hair was disappearing from my body. My legs were way too difficult to do in water unless I wanted to go beneath the surface and that was too scary to even imagine, so I was done. Somehow I'd get to work on my lower half if we weren't found by then.

I turned to face the raft a few metres away and spotted Edward watching me with a smile on his face. "What?" I called, wondering if he was just amused at my shaving or remembering the kiss we shared.

"Come back to me, you've been out there long enough!" He yelled back, waving for me to return. I smiled, hoping for some more kissing time and kicked my feet more forcefully to start back to the raft and found my toes kick at something rock hard. That wasn't right, was it? We were in the middle of the Atlantic. I couldn't be kicking the sandy ground already. Unless…

I dropped my right foot again and felt the hardness once more, only this time, it moved from under me.

"Oh shit," I whispered, fear rippling through me in shivers. I didn't want to move but if I wanted to stay afloat, I'd have to, wouldn't I?

"Bella!" Edward said my name. My eyes locked on his and I prayed he saw the fear in them from so far away. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't respond. The fear was caught in my throat, stopping any words from escaping me. The hardness pushed back at me and I was lifted from the water a great distance and then pushed back down, water splashing over my head. That's when I found my voice again.

I screamed as loud as I could, terror taking over my body and panic mode set in. The knife in my hand seemed non-existent with a 12 foot long shark beneath me. I dared to drop my head to look underwater and sure enough, the fucking thing was circling me. Wasn't that how sharks attacked their prey? Come from beneath them and strike before their prey could notice? Holy fucking shit, I was about to be killed by a shark.

I cried out again and heard a splash from nearby but I couldn't focus properly. Something sharp stung my leg and I whimpered, unable to do anything else but thrash and cry. I heard Edward yell my name again and it gave me the strength to try swim towards the raft again but the sharp stinging was back at my foot, willing me to stay put. I drove on regardless, knowing I couldn't go down without a fight. I still held onto the knife but it was useless with the shark so far under my feet.

Something latched onto my hand and I screamed again.

"Bella!" Edward shouted and I opened my eyes, realising Edward was in the water and pulling me to the raft. It looked closer than before. The blade disappeared and the stinging did not ease up on my foot but I kicked and swam and pushed on, letting Edward lead the way. It felt like forever before I was hoisted up onto the raft, clinging to it for dear life. I gasped and sobbed, waiting to hear Edward drop down next to me. He finally did.

Why didn't the shark attack once we tried to swim away? I wiped the water from my face and felt Edward move beside me. "Oh fuck."

"What?" I asked, still crying hard.

"Your foot," Edward said quickly and sprang into action.

 _What_? I lifted my head to see what he was talking about and before I could assess the damage, I was throwing up overboard, gagging and choking as the smell of blood wafted my nose.

I was bitten. My whole foot was covered in blood but I could easily make out where the wound was. The teeth marks were undeniable but it was all too much for me. I was bitten by a _shark_!

"Edward!" I wailed, pushing my hair out of my face. I had nothing else to remove from my stomach but the dry heaving wouldn't stop- the smell of blood was drowning all my senses.

"Bella, I'm right here, I'm going to help you!" I heard the panic in Edward's voice. His frantic hands held the first aid kit from the wreckage and he searched through it, pulling out random things that I couldn't see. My vision was blurred with tears and the taste of bile was still in my mouth. My earlier hopes of another kiss seemed lost to me now. It made me cry harder.

"Don't cry, baby, I'm going to get you cleaned up alright?" Edward said, his voice too loud that I cringed. "I'm sorry, babe, I'm so sorry."

Why was he apologising? He didn't bite me? I must be dying. That must be it. I was definitely about to die if he was apologising. I lay back down, suddenly numb to Edward's touch and the pain in my foot. I succumbed to my fate, accepting my death gladly. As long as Edward survived, it didn't matter.

* * *

Cliffy, lol. I bet you thought that shark was gone for good. Fun fact: short finned mako sharks are a bitch. So they finally kissed, what did you think?

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes:**

You guys wanted a quick update so here it is. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

"That should stay set for a while longer," I heard Edward's voice through the haze of my thoughts. "If she bleeds through this one I don't have much else to wrap it in. Fuck, Edward, _think_."

" _Edward_ ," I tried to say but my voice wouldn't work. My throat burned with thirst, my mouth was like sandpaper and I really needed to pee. Jesus, I felt like death. I opened my eyes, cringing against the light beaming down on me and tried to clear my throat. It stung but seemed to do the trick. "Edward." There: I was clearer to hear.

"Oh, thank god," Edward gasped and his head popped into view above me. "Hi."

"Hi," I replied, my voice turning husky. It wasn't attractive at all. If this shark attack didn't blow my chances, my appearance right now definitely did. I tried to sit up and use my legs as leverage but a very familiar pain stung along my foot, forcing me to stay put. "Shit! Ouch!" I cried, my vision blurring with fresh tears.

Edward's hands jumped out to hold me down, his eyes evidently terrified. "Baby, no," he pleaded. "Don't move please. I did what I could but it doesn't seem to be enough. I'm so sorry."

I stared at him, completely confused. What was Edward talking about with his apologies? He didn't do anything wrong! "Were you a shark that bit into my leg?" I asked rhetorically with my eyebrows raised. "Stop apologising, you got me out of the water. If it wasn't for you I'd be torn to pieces or better yet, a sharks faeces in a couple hours."

"Don't joke with me, Bella," Edward groaned, shaking his head. It was funny looking up at him from this angle. He blocked out the sun, though somehow the light still caught his eyes. "This is serious! I worked with what the first aid kit had but the bandage will barely hold for long. If I had more supplies"-

"Stop." I dragged my hand across his face to stop his mouth from moving. "You're rambling and that makes me nervous. You did what you could, Edward. Really. All I want to know is how I'm not dead yet and how bad the bite is."

Edward's lips puckered beneath my hand and I smiled, the tender moment enough to soothe the dull ache in my foot momentarily. I pulled away from his mouth, letting him speak and he took a deep breath. "I'm shocked you're still alive," he started, taking me aback. "I'm beginning to realise you have the worst luck in the world. Only _you_ could manage to attract a Mako shark while swimming."

"Bathing actually," I corrected him, trying to ease the tension in his features. It worked slightly. "And a Mako shark? How do you know that?"

"I got a good look at the beast. You can tell by its teeth and its length. Scary as hell but I got my knife into his eye before it had the chance to break surface and go for your shoulder. It threw him off enough to throw you on board. I'm surprise it didn't attack the raft. I guess I attract good luck rather than your bad one."

I listened intently, trying to imagine Edward fighting off a shark by stabbing it in the fucking _eye_. I definitely believed he was a hired killer now. The man was fucking _crazy_! I shook my head amazed and Edward laughed at my expression. His eyes turned soft and I couldn't help but get lost in his expression. I thought back on the second scariest moment of my life and remembered how scared he sounded when he pulled me onto the raft. How he ran straight for the first aid kit to help me. He truly did care for me and wanted me here with him. It was ridiculous how it took a shark attack for me to realise that.

"And how bad is my injury?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

Edward let out a breath. "You were bleeding heavily the first few hours after. I changed your bandage twice already and if you bleed out anymore that would be the last of the bandages the kit provides. The flow seems to have slowed so that's a good sign. It's fighting infection that's going to be tricky. If it rains tonight we can get more fresh water to clean it out. I already used most of the fresh water to clean it earlier."

"Edward," I protested, completely shocked that he'd waste the most vital part of his survival on my stupid wound. "You need to keep hydrated."

He was already shaking his head in disagreement. "I kept a little for you to drink so you won't lose energy on the injury. The clouds are already rolling in so we'll definitely have fresh water by morning. I just need to keep an eye on your temperature. If that changes, _then_ I'll worry."

"What happens if it rises?"

"Then your foot is infected and all those hallucinations and nightmares you had during your dehydration stage will come right back and the pain will intensify in your leg. I won't let it get that far, though. I promise."

"And if it does?" I said slowly, refusing to break eye contact with him. "Edward if it goes that far, what will happen to me?"

If I wasn't already in excruciating pain, I probably would have broken at the sight of the fear in Edward's eyes. "I'm afraid there wouldn't be much left for me to do. You'd sleep and… not wake up. Infection is the worst case scenario when lost at sea."

I nodded, having accepted my faith the second Edward dragged me onto the raft. I lifted my head a little to inspect my injury and sure enough, the specks of blood were intensifying through the bandage. My foot looked engorged but not enough to really alarm me. If the blood kept pooling, that meant no more bandage which meant air, which meant infection, which meant death. I gulped.

"Okay," I murmured, my voice barely audible over the waves. The sky was darkening and Edward was right about the clouds. We'd have rain soon and maybe that would help me survive. I didn't get my hopes up.

Edward shook his head. "If only I knew more about shark bites then maybe I could"-

"Shut up," I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut. "If we were on land we wouldn't be having this problem so don't beat yourself up."

"I wish it had been me in the water."

"Don't you dare say that!" My eyes shot wide open and I glared at him. "Do you think I could handle seeing you in pain, knowing there was nothing I could do to save you on this god forsaken ocean? I can't even handle the idea of being away from you anymore, let alone hear you talk this way about yourself. Damn that shark but don't you _dare_ damn yourself just because I'm the one with bad luck!"

He seemed shocked at my outburst but he had no need. Edward should know how I felt about him by now and that damning himself would do nothing to rectify the situation. It only put a downer on his mood and scared me shitless. I cared for him more than I allowed myself to care for anyone!

So the seconds passed by in awkward silence and I dreaded the next few hours of pain and torture from my wound, all the while keeping my bladder from bursting. I didn't bother asking for help to pee because with my leg in the way, it would be almost impossible to piss in peace without getting completely naked. I _was_ still in my panties and bra after all.

I kept my face smooth and serene so Edward didn't feel bad or worry but it was useless when all I wanted to do was scream to the high heavens how painful it was. I kept my eyes off my foot and lay stock still, forcing Edward to lie down with me after a while. He obliged, probably only to make me happy but he still kissed me on the forehead sweetly as the first drops of rain hit the raft and into the water bowl we kept at the edges.

I listened to the rain clatter against the metal, my face, the ocean, the raft and wondered how much time I'd have left with Edward. I thought about his earlier wish; wanting to be in my place injured instead and wondered how I would have handled it. I definitely wouldn't have thought of stabbing the sea creature, let alone kick the thing but I knew I would do everything in my power to save him. If we were on land I'd find those herbal flowers that I learned about in my first year of college that fought illness and bacteria that feasted on human flesh. It could be blended into soup to work as a remedy when someone was ill but it didn't exactly taste nice. I remembered having to make the concoction the first week of class.

I rid the memory from my head and came back to the present, mental images of Edward fighting a hypothetical great white with a spear flashing through my mind, eliciting a giggle from me.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, his head turning to look at me quizzically.

I shook my head, still smiling at the idea. "I just can't imagine you stabbing a shark of all things. I understand your profession completely now. It's insane, but I understand it."

"I guess I can't complain about it when I get so much money on each job."

"It's a big price to pay just for money," I noted, hoping he saw my side of things. Killing was a big expense regardless of the pay check at the end of it.

"It's what I'm used to," Edward merely said. "It helped me save your sexy ass, didn't it?"

"I wouldn't call it sexy right now," I said dully. "I look like I've been through hell twice."

"You _have,_ " Edward told me and I laughed because he was right. I'd been through a lot of fucking damage.

Edward laughed with me and I winced at the jolt of pain in my foot at the excursion. "What hurt?" He asked, obviously noticing my discomfort.

"I just laughed too hard," I explained, gritting my teeth. "I'm fine." The sensation to pee had dulled after keeping it in so long.

"Why won't a plane just pass over us right now? That way I could get you to a hospital."

"Or we could just find land- anywhere with plants," I smiled, although I didn't know why. "I know some kick ass flowers that would heal me up in no time."

"That plant class you took?" Edward guessed, smirking at me, obviously amused at the idea.

"Hey, it was very informative!" I pouted and that earned me a laugh.

The rain slowed faintly but Edward promised me it would pick up again once nightfall really set in. "You should get some sleep again," he suggested and eased an arm under me so I could nestle closer to his body. I smiled, glad he still wanted me near and agreed. "I'll wake you for some water in a while."

After a few minutes my eyes were open again. I really did want to sleep again but the sound of a damn bird in the distance was seriously messing up my fatigue. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that it would rid the sound but clearly not. "Edward," I groaned.

"Hmm?" He sounded like he had been dozing himself. Lucky for him.

"I can't sleep with that bird wailing," I sighed, ducking my head into Edward's side.

"What?"

"The bird is too"-

"Bella, that's a seagull," Edward cut me off quickly, leaping from his positon under me. The movement put a strain on my leg and I winced, unable to keep my mouth shut.

"Ouch!" I cried. "That hurt, dick!"

"Bella don't you get it?" Edward yelled, his eyes bright with excitement, searching the horizon. "Seagulls only stay on water close to _land_. If you say you heard a bird…" He didn't finish but he didn't have to. I already caught on.

"Then we must be close to land," I finished in a whisper. I listened out again, ignoring the waves and there it was again; the undeniable sound of a bird crowing in the distance. "Holy shit. Edward!"

"I know!" Edward's voice rose up an octave. "I can already see the outlines of it."

"Of what?" I fucking wished I could get up and see what Edward could see. "The bird?"

"There's more than one," he grinned. "But that's not what I'm talking about. There's an island. Not too big but it's holding a lot of greenery."

"Oh my god," I breathed. "How close are we?"

"A few miles," Edward noted, squinting through the darkening light. "The current is picking up so I might have to get out and push the raft."

"No way," I said ferociously. "You're not getting attacked too."

He shrugged me off. "I'm not the one with the bad luck, Bella. I need to get us to that island. Hopefully there's some edible plants. You know all about that, don't you?" Edward smirked.

"It might have the flower I need," I mused, letting my hopes get the better of me. But I couldn't help it. _We found land_!

"Fuck, Bella, this is our chance to get you better!" Edward cried, grinning broadly. I wished I could jump into his arms and be as happy as he was but my wound limited me and Edward seemed to notice that because he ducked down to plant a kiss on my lips instead. It was chaste, but hard and passionate nonetheless. He meant to pour his happiness into it.

* * *

Land ho! Is that how it goes?

Anyway, Reviews are love so give me some love.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note/**

Delighted with the response last chapter! Let's get straight back into it, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I watched in horror as Edward leaped from the raft before I had any chance to stop him. "Edward!" I cried, trying to drag myself to the sides of the raft but my leg made me useless. I knew I'd have to get out into the water one way or another once we reached land but the idea of going through more pain was daunting. And I still _really_ needed to pee! "What are you doing?"

"The currents too strong to get to shore, remember?" Edward yelled from behind the raft. I looked behind me, straining my neck to see further but all I could make out was his hair. I looked to the direction of the island and saw we were getting closer to it. "I have to push us past the waves!"

"What about sharks?" I worried. The rain was still pouring relentlessly so I made sure the water bowl was still collecting.

"Don't start that again!" Edward yelled back. "Just keep your leg in that raft for now!"

I did as he said and waited patiently as he pushed us closer to shore. It felt like forever but I couldn't rush Edward when he was already doing so much for me. I could jump out and help but was my foot up for paddling against the current? I gnawed on my bottom lip, debating silently. He was going to catch pneumonia, I was sure of it.

"My feet are touching sand," Edward announced after a long while. An hour must have passed us by: It was completely dark now. I sat upright again, realising the beach was merely a few metres away. I'd have to get out and walk through the water if I wanted to reach land without damaging the raft. At least then I could relieve my bladder in the sea. Hopefully any sharks nearby swallowed the urine, as gross as it sounded. Damn things had me scarred for life… literally.

"I'll climb out," I said, shifting my weight closer to the edge of the raft, wincing in pain before catching myself.

"Hold on a sec, Bella"- but I was already dropping into the ocean; the water hitting my injury and stinging the life out of the thing.

"Fuck that hurts!" I gasped, ignoring Edward's protests behind me. I could see the whole perimeter of the island now from where I stood in the water and with it reaching my waist, I could easily pee in peace. I just kept it to myself when Edward reached my side.

"Didn't I tell you to keep that foot inside the raft?" He chastised me but I was too busy relieving myself to care how close he was to my urination. "I could have carried you to shore."

"Nuh uh," I sighed happily, finally finished. "I needed to get a bit wet."

"That's what she said," Edward said quickly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's just get to shore. You can carry me now if you'd like," I hoped, hating the idea of limping all the way to the beach in salty water. My wound was stinging like fire right now!

"Come on," Edward scooped me up in his arms bridal style and carried me to shore while I took in the scenery before me. The darkened sky limited my sight but I could easily make out the height of the tall green trees that almost reached the sky. They weren't tropical, considering we were in the Atlantic but the plant I needed didn't have to be sustained in warm weather.

Edward still held onto me as we walked further towards the jungle, away from the water. I worried the raft would float away but he seemed to have secured it to one of the rocks along the shoreline. Always so efficient that boy was. He walked us under a few trees before finding a dry spot to plop my ass down on. With me safe from the rain but still sopping wet, Edward explained he was going to find dry wood for a fire.

"Could you grab my shirt from the raft, please?" I begged, scared he'd get pissed for not asking sooner.

"Are you too cold?" Edward asked, his expression turning soft.

"I just want to be clothed," I smiled nervously.

Edward caught on and smirked back, shaking his head at me. "Take my shirt until I'm back."

"No, I"-

"Shut up, Bella." Edward threw his shirt over his head and I ignored the sight of his perfectly sculptured abs and v-lines. I stared, unashamed until Edward started laughing. "Call me if anything happens. If it's a bug I don't wanna know."

"Ha ha," I droned, letting him leave me in the darkness. The moonlight was shining on the ocean ahead and it illuminated some parts of the jungle. I could still hear Edward a fair distance away picking through soil to find dry wood and the rustle of the trees was almost soothing enough to lull me to sleep. The stinging in my leg had subsided a little since I was drying off but it was only a matter of time before I was using up the last of the bandages in the raft.

I was afraid to admit that I'd have to wait till morning to find the flower I needed to heal. I needed proper light to identify the plant life here.

"Bella?" Edward called, his voice almost drowned out by the whistling of the wind and rain.

"I'm here!" I replied, waving my hand uselessly in the air.

Two minutes later fire wood was being dropped in front of me and Edward sat down beside me against the bark of a tree. "Let's get you warmed up," he flashed his teeth in a smile. He began rubbing two of the sticks together, causing friction to produce smoke.

"You were definitely a boy scout before the assassin life took you," I joked, watching in awe the skill he had with the wood. Bits of dry grass was used to spark a flame and before my eyes, a fire was beginning to form.

"No, this I learned in training," Edward explained to me, blowing on the growing flames.

"You can have your shirt back," I offered, ready to peel the thing off my now dry skin since the fire was heating up.

"Although I'd love to see you almost naked again," Edward teased, "keep it on you until morning. I'll get your clothes and the water bowl from the raft once there's proper light."

"Very well," I didn't want to argue. We had finally found proper shelter and steady ground to sleep on. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the fact. "I can't believe we're here right now."

"I know… after all that time at sea," Edward said slowly. "I almost forget how to walk on solid ground."

"I know right?"

"And with so much wood on hand I can carve spears to catch fish which we can finally _cook_ ," Edward added to my glee. "There was a lot of rocks by the shore so clams and mussels are a definite catch too."

"Real food!" I cried with joy and Edward laughed. Our mood was a definite high and with the warmth radiating onto my skin, I couldn't feel more at ease. I leaned into Edward's side, resting my head on his shoulder as the flames danced before us.

"Edward?" I said softly, feeling my voice drift into the night time air. The rain had slowed down and I hoped the water bowl was tipping over with the amount of fresh water we got. I smiled at the thought.

"Yeah?" Edward replied just as softly. I could hear the contentment in his voice, just like I'm sure he could hear in mine.

"For what it's all worth," I began, "I'm glad I'm stuck here with you."

Edward shifted under me and I lifted my head from his shoulder, ready to meet his gaze. The fire danced in his wide eyes and the beauty of them had me lost for words. He was shining and incredibly handsome in this light, a sight I had never got the privilege of seeing before. We looked at each other for a moment more before he spoke.

"I'm glad I'm here with you too, Bella," he whispered to the night but his words had my stomach tightening and the butterflies went crazy in flight. Edward cocked his head to the side to lean closer and I copied his movements, closing my eyes just as his lips met mine. With the fire burning into my already heated skin, I reacted on instinct, opening my mouth to receive his tongue and my hands went up to his hair, creeping slowly along his neck before tugging on the long strands of bronze locks.

Edward's tongue glided against mine before he dipped his head to latch my bottom lip between his teeth. I gasped at the sensation as it sent tingles through my body until they dipped low to my promise land. I wanted so much for him to touch me there, for him to touch me anywhere with how he was kissing me, but now wasn't the right time. We were on a high and moving ahead of ourselves while I was still sporting an injury was just reckless. We had to think logically and rationally.

So it was with great difficulty that I pulled my lips from him, a panting mess while I kept my arms around his neck. "We should slow down," I panted harshly, fanning my breath across his delectable face.

Edward nodded, fighting the haze that was clear in his lucid eyes and smiled, despite it all. "I couldn't help myself."

"You and me both," I breathed and Edward laughed.

"We'll sleep and get settled in by morning, how's that?"

I nodded sharply. "Effective. Goodnight Edward."

He chuckled loudly, dropping a swift kiss on my forehead that had me swooning but I contained the butterflies this time as I snuggled into Edward's arms. We were nestled against the tree trunk, warm from the fire and that fact had me dropping straight to sleep.

* * *

 _~Instinct~_

I woke to the smell of smoked out flames, drifting along my face. The smell was rank and I sat up proper, realising I had fallen from my position against the tree. It was bright out and the sun was beaming down on my bare legs. I curled them under my ass and looked around for Edward, coming up short.

"Edward?" I called loudly, looking left and right. I finally found him coming back from the shore, carrying multiple items in his arms. He greeted me with a smile and dropped the junk onto the mossy ground.

"Good morning," he beamed. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Before I could reply he was kissing me softly, stopping my words indefinitely. I smiled into the kiss, never have been woken in such a way before and even pouted when he pulled away. "It's certainly better being awake, that's for sure," I decided and Edward's familiar laugh bounded through the trees, making me feel all fuzzy inside.

The items on the ground became useful as the fumes from the dulled fire got in my face again. Edward picked up the water bowl and dropped a few doses onto the smoke, slowing it down.

"Drink," he ordered, handing me the bowl. I took it gratefully. "I grabbed the peanuts from the raft also. They'll do until I catch and cook some fish."

"Thank you," I said between gulps of water. I sighed in relief at the contact.

"Your clothes are there too," he pointed to the bundle on the floor. "Although I suggest you stay clear of the jeans."

I arched a brow. "Still want me parading around naked?"

"Surprisingly, I was thinking about your injury," Edward shot back with a smirk and my cheeks went bright red. Unsurprisingly, he laughed. Again. "Do you remember what that flower you talked about looks like?"

I nodded after making a grab for the peanut bag. They were almost gone. Our rations were officially dying out. "Yeah, I'll go rooting through the jungle to find them."

Edward shook his head. "No way, you're not adding more strain to your leg. Describe the plant to me and I'll go find it."

"Can we find food first?" I pleaded. "I'm starving."

"A side effect of being stranded on an island, Bella," he frowned with a roll of his eyes. "Your injury comes first. Now," he took a breath, "what flower am I looking for?"

* * *

 **AN/**

So life on land is deeming helpful. I threw in another kiss just because I'm feeling a lacking of romance. Don't worry, once our Bella is safe, these kids will pick up their pace. Until then, sit tight.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note/**

I'm a lousy person trying to respond to reviews but I promise I'll write back to my lovely readers once this chapter is up. Let's get straight back into it, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I rolled my eyes. "It's white with pink specks on the petals but you have to be careful not mix this flower with the purple dots, otherwise I'd be in a lot of trouble."

Edward groaned at my description of the plant. "Nothing ever comes easy with you, does it?"

"That's why I'm suggesting food first so I can come find it with you!" I reasoned with him.

"Fish takes hours to cook on a spit fire, Bella," he told me. "I don't want you waiting around alone starving whilst also in pain."

"I'll be in pain regardless," I said under my breath.

"If I catch and cook first we'll miss the sunlight and I don't want the sun to be gone down when I've to carefully check for pink and purple spots on a fucking plant!"

"Then I wanna come searching with you?"

"I'd rather you stayed put where no harm can come to you."

I threw Edward a dubious look. "Have you not seen the danger that comes my way no matter where I am?"

He nodded, unable to deny that. "Alright fine, I'll carry you on my back. Fucking danger magnet, let's go."

Edward held out his hand for me and I took it, gasping as he hoisted me into the air and round onto his back. I latched my arms around his shoulders and automatically my legs enclosed his waist. My leg stung like fuck from the contact but it was better than spending hours starving alone while Edward was off on a plant expedition. At least I could help locate the flower when I was looking at it first-hand.

"If I get too heavy for you, just drop me and I'll walk," I offered, resting my chin at the crook where his shoulder met his neck. Edward shivered from the contact. "I won't mind."

"You're staying on my back no matter what, babe," he stepped over the dead fire and made his way through the jungle without another contradiction from me. We walked on, careful to identify every plant and shrub but there wasn't much so close to the edge of the beach so we went further. I was shocked to find a stream as we stepped past an unfamiliar set of trees. I didn't know if it was fresh water but I was dying to investigate.

"Can we look?" I asked Edward, tapping his shoulder with my chin. He looked sideways at me, clearly annoyed at the thought of stopping so I pecked his cheek, hoping I'd persuade him sweetly. "Please? I want to see how far it goes."

Edward wavered for another minute as I trailed light kisses along his jawline. "You're lucky you're cute," he finally said and I giggled, jumping up higher on his back so I wouldn't stoop below his ass.

Edward walked us on, following the trail of water until we reached a deeper pool, surrounded by wild flowers and mossy ferns. I reached up above us both to pull a branch out of our way, ready to look further and spotted a flutter of water cascading from the sky and into the pool.

"Is that a waterfall?" I gasped, making Edward wince since I was so close to his ear. "Edward look straight ahead!"

"I see it now… hold on."

He stepped through the flowers, thoughts on my herb forgotten, as I stared in awe at the meadow before us. It was enclosed by the trees the jungle provided it with, giving off secrecy and wonder. The hill of the waterfall wasn't large but it was tall enough to be wary of jumping from it, though the climb didn't seem all that hard. The pool looked deep enough below so if there was any jumping, there would be no fear of rocks.

There was a break in the trees where the sun could shine down on the flowers and water making the scenery of it all somewhat magical. It was like a secret garden fairies would live in, like the stories my dad would read to me as a child.

I suddenly felt a sense of gratitude for meeting Edward the way I did so we could experience this meadow together and not at different times in our lives where our paths would never cross.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, eyes wide with wonder and delight. The pain in my foot was non-existent wrapped around Edward and staring down at the magical break in the jungle. "Edward, step there." I pointed to a patch of grass flowers weren't taking up space on.

Edward shook his head quickly. "No, Bella. You got to look and now it's my turn. We need that flower. Washing the cut isn't good enough anymore."

I dropped my chin onto his shoulder again, defeated and let him place me firmly on the ground, my ass hitting the soft grass first. I watched as Edward walked through the meadow, careful not to overstep the pool boundaries. He dropped to his knees at one flower, one I could barely make out from my spot on the ground.

"Is this it?" He called back to me, a few yards away. I squinted at the plant, seeing the right pink spots but the petals were off colour; it was a beige, not crisp white. That wasn't the one.

"No, Edward," I yelled back to him, feeling the familiar sting return to my leg. It was all forgotten what when I saw the meadow and waterfall. The water was soothing me, calming my breathing as it fell to the pool, splashing along the mossy grass around it. But no matter what it did to calm me, the pain was still there.

The sun was beaming down on certain patches of grass and I was thankful not to be near any of its rays; I was already heating up like crazy. I could only imagine the sweat on my face. Ugh, I needed a wash in the ocean as soon as possible. Maybe even the new water pool.

"Have you got it?" I called feebly, knowing full well a fever was taking over my body. I swayed where I sat, feeling a trickle of sweat drip down my forehead and I gagged, hating the sensation. "Edward?"

"I think I've got it!" I heard him finally respond. His voice was muffled by something I couldn't see- my eyes were drooping close every few seconds. I was suddenly exhausted yet I had been so full of life after finding such a beautiful meadow. This bite was seriously effecting me. "Bella, I have it!"

"Thank you," I whispered, my head spinning. I finally decided to just lie down and close my eyes for good, the heat and swirls in my mind were just too much all too soon.

I heard Edward's feet crunch against the grass until his knees dropped beside my head. I felt it immediately, though I couldn't see. "Bella can you hear me?" He asked me, jostling my shoulders. I opened one eye, cringing against the sunlight and closed it again, at least giving him confirmation that I wasn't about to die.

"Baby, I've got the flower. What do I do?" Edward pleaded, shoving my shoulder once more.

I swallowed, ready to explain what had to come next but the words would barely budge. I was so tired and warm that I almost didn't care. If Edward didn't sound so damn scared I probably would have said nothing at all. But I persevered for his sake.

"Knife," I mumbled, thankfully loud enough for him to hear.

"I've got it with me, Bella."

"Cut the stem open," I said, my voice clearer. I tried to open my eyes again but the exhaustion had that part of my body overtook. "Pour the water onto the cut."

"That's inside the stem?"

I nodded.

I felt Edward's hand smooth down my leg and I cringed, hoping it wasn't prickly after my lousy attempt at shaving. He propped my knee up a little and I felt the contact of the water immediately, the pain radiating from my foot all the way up to my thigh. I cried out, unable to control myself and tears sprung to my squeezed shut eyes.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, baby," Edward cried, continuing his pouring of the water. "What next?"

I gasped for breath through the pain, trying to focus on Edward's question.

W _hat next, what next, what next?_

"Find a big ass leaf but make sure it's clean," I sobbed through the pain. I felt Edward's palm cup my face but it only made me cry harder. "Come back to me when you've got it."

I heard him stumble away to find the leaf and I was left with the water stinging the damn life out of my leg. It felt like forever before Edward was back at my side.

"I washed it in the pool- just in case."

I nodded, eyes stinging from being squeezed shut so hard. "The dust in the centre of the flower- I need you to drop all of it onto the leaf- the water will help it stick. Place it on the biggest opening of the wound and count five minutes- if you can."

But lord fucking knows that was the longest fucking five minutes of my life. If I wasn't already crying, my cries were sobbing tears once the pollen dust hit my skin. I tried to distract myself by listening to Edward's voice, but even he sounded in pain, so I turned to revisiting the memory of the herbology class I took. _It will save your life_.

"Five minutes are up," Edward announced quickly. "What next?"

I wiped away my tears, feeling the warmth of the sun drifting away from my face so I finally opened my eyes. The pain of it all left no room for exhaustion. "Rip off the petals and stick them on the wound. It's the last part. I've to keep them on for 12 hours and then clean the wound with fresh water again once they're peeled off."

"Will this part hurt?" Edward worried and I finally got to look at his tortured face. He looked just as in pain as I felt.

"It's the most bearable pain, so I'm told," I admitted. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to keep it on me for 12 hours."

"I'll carry you back to the beach and put it on you then," Edward decided, scooping me back into his strong arms, careful not to drop his knife and flower. "At least then you can rest while I find some dinner."

I smiled in relief at his words, only now feeling the onset of my hunger. Edward was undoubtedly my hero and was doing everything possible to remain that title. "Thank you," I said, pouring my sincerity in my voice. "For all of this."

He kissed my sweaty forehead, seemingly unfazed by it as we walked through the jungle, away from the pretty meadow. "There's no need to thank me. I am man. Man hunt food," he used his impressionable cave man voice and sure enough, I laughed.

"I owe you too much once we're rescued," I said through my giggles. It was taking my mind off the pain as we walked. "But once I'm healthy again we _have_ to check out that meadow thoroughly. It was stunning."

"It was beautiful, wasn't it? And the water would be awesome to bathe in… warm too. I got to test it when I washed the leaf."

"It will be like a real bath!" I squealed, delighted and it earned me another kiss to the forehead.

We reached the beach after a while, the pain dulling dutifully but I knew it would be back once the petals hit my foot. Edward got to work immediately, setting up the fire once more as the sun went behind a cloud and then tore off the petals and tended to my injury. It was a subtle pain- enough to make me wince but not enough to bring on the tears again. Satisfied with his work, I thanked him once more, watching him leave for the water, ready to catch our meal.

Edward would make one sexy cave man.

* * *

So Bella's wound is gonna heal… we happy? Or will she get herself into more trouble? Lol.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note/**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

With seven days passing, my leg was as good as new. We found a safe, viable routine we could stick to here on the island and I let myself even feel _content_ with being lost. I had Edward- an incredible, amazing man who did more for me than I needed- and the fish seemed to be piling in on the shoreline. Edward managed to carve out a spear with his knife, something that added to my cave man fantasies and I even teased him about it once.

"You're calling me a cave man?" Edward asked me, his eyebrows shooting to the sky. I held back my laughter from my spot beside the fire. I kept out of the sand for the first few days but when my wound finally closed up, I could walk along it without fear of it being infected again. The flower worked tremendously and what was more, there was a whole supply of the plant back in the meadow. Edward promised to bring me back there once my limp turned into a full on walk.

That day was today.

But back to my cave man story.

"With the beard and sharpening your stick," I explained, my smile barely containable.

Edward dropped his stick of wood and knife, throwing me a glare in the process. "Okay, now I'm not catching your food for you."

I gasped, feigning my shock and hurt. "But you are man," I enunciated every word. "You catch food."

"Ha ha," he hissed, getting to his feet. I laughed loudly, hearing the birds above our heads squeak at the sound. "It's not a bad thing!" I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up with help from his weight. He waited to help- of course, the man was a saint- but then huffed once more before storming off to the beach.

I followed him, giggling along the way and managed to grab hold of his bicep. It tensed under my touch and the feel of it sent a ripple through my body. The man was doing all sorts to me now that there was room for pleasure rather than pain. "Hey, I'm sorry," I said, distracting myself. "I thought you'd enjoy my joke. Besides… you looked sexy doing it."

Edward's eyes softened but the fire behind them was still there. He looked fiercely good looking it was scary.

"If you hadn't of thrown in the word sexy I would have been _real_ angry," Edward took a step closer to me, his right hand resting on my hip. I shivered under the beaming sun, unable to stop my body from reacting to his touch. And then he kissed me, hard but tender and way too short as usual. No matter what I did to keep him on my lips, he pulled away. I didn't know what it was but if it was my breath, I didn't want to hear about it. I didn't have the confidence to take it.

"Let me catch something and I'll get back to you," he said but I knew that would never come. The only action I got was a forehead kiss before I settled into his arms for bed. Which was a makeshift mattress made out of palm leaves; He was my pillow of course.

That cave man issue was day five and now with a week gone and my leg limp free, I was ready for the next step with Edward… whatever that was. I just wanted _more_ and _needed_ more. The longer away from civilisation I got, the harder it was to control myself around him. It was becoming unbearable with how nice he was being. I wanted the Edward I had met on the plane; the cheeky, sexy, funny guy. I even wanted the asshole Edward who saved me that first week after the crash. I wanted him angry, arrogant, quick tempered and remorseful.

Not this one person: sweet guy. Although the tenderness I could keep. Edward was incredible throughout this whole process but I needed the guy I fell for- _no, no! Don't go there Bella_. I needed the guy I was instantly attracted to, who jabbed my foot getting onto the flight. Not a sexually frustrating, cock blocker hunk of a man.

Ugh, I needed water.

Besides the frustration Edward Cullen left me in every single day since I met him, things on the island were good. At morning we'd wake, share a kiss on the cheek, check the fire and he'd go hunt for food while I peed. We'd wait for the fish to cook on the spit fire while we talked about everything and nothing. We never broached the subject of our past anymore and for some reason I wanted it brought back up. I wanted to know more about him and I was sure he wanted more information on me. Being so close to him constantly never dulled my desire to get to know him inside and out.

At noon Edward would go for a run along the beach. He wouldn't run far, just in case something happened to me, which thankfully, hadn't come yet. I was counting my blessings and better yet, Edward's. He didn't need another panic with an injury. I'd sit by the fire, sometimes crying for Alice when I knew Edward couldn't see and even longed for my father. He was all the family I had left in this world, and it was the same for him too. I wondered if he gave up on finding me yet. I had sobbed harder at the thought.

Sundown was time for more cooking and talking. There wasn't much else to do while I was on the mend. But Edward promised me an exploration of the meadow and even a dip in the pool. I was itching for a proper cleaning and would even sneak Edward's knife in for a shave. I couldn't bare being so hairy.

Bedtime was the worst because that's when the tension in me rose. I wanted nothing more than kisses from Edward, hoping they'd escalate into something more but I couldn't exactly blame him for not wanting to touch me. What if he decided to get frisky and my lady bits were growing past rational length? I couldn't bear the embarrassment and yet, this state of sexual frustration was even more unbearable. I was losing my mind! All the more excitement for that bathing session that was calling my name twenty four seven.

If Edward was as gone as I was in the sexual world, maybe he wouldn't even think twice about jumping me if I made a proper move. He couldn't resist it when I'm handing it on a plate, would he? What would that say about me? It wasn't like I was going to get knocked up and we'd have to live out our family life like George of the Jungle. I got the bar right before I left for Ireland. We'd be perfectly safe… for three months. Fuck, we'd be found by then wouldn't we?

I shook my head, returning to the present and I watched as I sat in the sand as Edward rose from the water, hair and body glistening in the sunlight. I gasped, biting my bottom lip hard as he walked slowly to shore, looking like something out of a men's swim wear magazine. Only he was wearing his boxer shorts, something I frequently washed in the water when Edward was up to carrying me to shore. Although I wanted nothing more now than to see him completely naked walking towards me. Now _that_ would be a sight.

God, this island was turning me mad.

Edward grinned at me from the water, finally ocean free and made his way towards me, dangling my jeans he called a fishing net in the air. "I've got our supper."

I licked my lips, enticed but obviously not by the food. If Edward didn't jump me anytime soon, then I was. "Great. Thank you. Are we going exploring yet?"

"Are you not hungry?" He asked, sitting next to me in the sand.

I shook my head no. "Are you?"

"Surprisingly no," he chuckled. "This island is fucking with my appetite. Let me just dry off and we can go, okay?"

I nodded, leaping at the chance to kiss him. I leaned in, pecking his lips once, twice, three times and then smiled against him, feeling him succumb under my touch. His beard was getting out of control, much to my happiness. His scruff was hot, but the full grown beard was something I never thought would turn me on. I loved it.

I tugged on the hair, enjoying him groan at the pain and pleasure twisting together as one and finally, he reacted. His hands moved to my waist, dragging me in the sand so our bodies melted together. His mouth opened to deepen the kiss and I welcomed his tongue gladly. Edward's hand somehow ended up in my hair, gripping it and I couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

He broke for air, only to move his lips to my neck. I gasped, gripping his shoulders, needing some sort of outlet for the tension I was feeling. My long nails dug into his shoulder blades as he licked along my throat and in turn, he pulled my hair, arching my head back so he could reach more of me. Intrigued with how far this could go, I leaned my body back in the sand and Edward came with me, settling between my legs. His crotch met my middle, eliciting a whimper from my mouth and sending my body into overdrive.

Edward's right hand stayed wrapped in my hair while his other moved downward, sliding along my breasts until it rested on my hip. I bucked up to him, needing to feel more of what he was giving me and he pushed back, pressing his satisfying cock against me harder. I gasped out his name, my arms gripping him harder than before and his lips drowned out my words, his tongue gliding against mine.

I couldn't breathe. I got what I wanted and it was so overpowering that I couldn't even _handle_ it. "Bella," he said huskily and I almost came at the sound. He ground his hips again and the sand shifted beneath my ass. Sweet _Jesus_! "Fuck, Bella."

I know. Fuck, how I knew.

If possible, the kiss deepened and I was lost to the power of it immediately. I barely heard Edward when he stopped to whisper against my mouth again. " _Fuck_ , baby… we need to stop."

Say what now?

"Why?" I gasped against his open mouth, his constant grinding driving me crazy. It slowed at my words and I wanted to cry. The sensations coursing through me were almost at their peak and with him slowing, I was going to go mad. Madder than I already was.

"If I don't stop now…" Edward shook his head, the action causing his nose to glide against mine in an eskimo kiss. If I wasn't so turned on, I would have found it cute. "Christ baby, if I don't stop now…"

"Don't stop," I pleaded, dragging his face down for another make out.

He let me have my way for another while until he broke away again. "Don't you want to explore?"

"I _am_ exploring," I smirked, rising my hips to meet his and he groaned, gripping my hips again. My pride swelled within me at the action.

"The _meadow_ , Bella," Edward corrected me, halting my hips. I pouted. "If you want to do that, I suggest we get going because it's almost sundown."

"Fine," I grumbled and he chuckled as he rolled off me, but not before I caught a glimpse of his impressively large erection. Holy fuck was he packing! "My poor pussy," I whispered to myself, almost feeling the need to cup it. I _was_ just wearing a shirt after all. I'd be giving Edward quite a show.

"Come on you," Edward grinned, readjusting his dick unashamedly and I blushed, scared of being caught in the act of staring. "Let's check out your precious meadow."

"And then check out other things," I winked, rising to my newly balanced feet.

"If you're lucky babe," he winked right back, pushing me towards the jungle.

Who knew, maybe I'd get lucky in the pool. I sped up my movements at the thought.

* * *

Teasing the sexy time in slowly because I'm a bitch. Reviews are love so give me some love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note/**

I'm going on vacation and it's very early in Dublin right now but I had to update before I left. Don't hate me if it's rushed but I thought you'd rather a chapter before you had to wait a long ass time for one… so… I win.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

We made it through the trees, ferns and bushes without any accidents on my behalf- thank god- but the tension was still rolling high. I couldn't get the taste of Edward off my lips and his hands were still on my body, claiming me, even though he was a few steps ahead of me in the jungle. I could feel him everywhere and if the meadow didn't distract me from it all, I didn't know what would.

"You're much happier on this island," Edward said after a long dose of silence. We had been walking a good while, wanting to experience the whole exploration which made me roll my eyes. Damn the exploration, let's get to nakey time!

"I am?" I replied nonetheless, wondering where his head was act. Because mine was all over the place in the gutter.

"Even with the injury you've lightened up. I haven't seen you cry for your friends and family in a week." _Not that you know of._

I shrugged and smiled it off. "I don't have much of a family to cry about, Edward," I laughed, stepping closer to him between the trees. If we were gonna talk about this sort of stuff, I wanted to be near him if I broke down. Of course Edward would steer me in a direction the furthest away from sexual fantasies- my family.

"I only get to call my parents with the work I'm in," Edward offered up, sensing my discomfort. "So I guess I'm used to being on my own. I only get to visit when there's a break in my schedule which is probably once a year."

Damn. "They must be worried sick," I mumbled, genuinely sorry for his family.

It was Edward's turn to shrug. "I don't think they'd worry that much. They shipped me off for training when I was barely of age so they'll assume I made it out with those life skills- which I did."

I sensed something in Edward's voice; something that wasn't there before when he talked about his line of work and parents. There was hurt or…anger… maybe both. "I thought you didn't resent your parents for making you an assassin god?"

Edward belted out a chuckle, his head falling back to look at the sky. I never seen him more carefree. "Assassin god… ha! That was one I never heard before."

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Back to the story, Edward."

"Right," he snickered. "I don't resent them- I guess I never thought about it until you brought it up back on the raft. I'm eternally grateful that they found me and even though I find it hard sleeping some nights, it's better than being malnourished with a junkie of a mother."

I didn't say anything, letting it sink in that Edward was willing to talk about his past. I knew I'd have to offer something up to keep him talking but were we really going down this line? So close to the meadow? I shook my head.

"I guess I only remember my mother through the thoughts of my dad," I said, inching even closer to him. He must have noticed my lame strategy because he reached out his hand to hold in mine. I clasped it gratefully.

"I remember the little things that trigger really bad nightmares," Edward replied. He seemed lost in his own words, staring off into space as we walked. "Like if I get a certain smell of alcohol I remember her asleep on the ripped couch we had in the apartment. Or if I see those ugly ass hike boots her boyfriend used to wear when he visited with more drugs. When I think back on it, I feel like he was the one who took my mother away to drugs. I shouldn't care, but it's those little things that keep me up at night." Anger. Pure anger in his voice. I breathed out a big gust of air.

"I can understand your hate- truly I do, Edward. I don't know what you went through as a child and I'm only beginning to see just how bad it was. Regardless of what I think of your job, I'm glad you had parents who saved you and made you into the man you are now. Hating your birth mother is acceptable, I get it. I just wish I had a mother at all. Charlie never remarried after my mom and I honestly can't see why. I mean, he _hates_ Reneé."

"Maybe he was worried it would happen again?" Edward suggested, squeezing my hand. "His wife would turn into an alcoholic or drug addict?"

I shook my head again. "No, that wouldn't be it, it's too crazy an idea for Charlie. He's not a bad man to look at either so his single life _really_ does baffle me… much like yours."

"Mine?" Edward's voice rose a little higher. We had reached a break in the trees and it was only a matter of time before we hit the meadow. I kept him talking regardless. I wanted this naked part of him too; to see his thoughts.

I nodded. "I don't know how you managed alone all your life," I explained. "I mean, you've probably had enough girls to warm your bed at night to cause an STD but to not have a girlfriend that you really, truly wanted… baffles me."

"And you've had so many boyfriends to satiate that loving hunger?" Edward retorted with a smirk. "And I'm not alone; I've got you now, don't I?"

My heart swelled with hope. I smiled coyly. "Sure you do and I'm not dissing that. _At all_." Edward laughed. "No, I've not had the boyfriend thing either, but I did have a person I would have given my all to if I let myself."

"Really?" There was an undertone to Edward's voice but I didn't ask what it was. I had a slight idea of what it could be but to be sure, I carried on.

"I grew up with him back in Forks. I mean, it ended before it really started and I'm only starting to realise I was probably used for sex but you can't deny a teenage instinct can you? I should have known from day one."

"But you had feelings," Edward confirmed with a strict nod, fuelling my thoughts on his undertone.

"Edward Cullen, what is that I hear in your voice?" I sang, unable to contain my grin. "Edward are you… could you be _jealous_ right now?"

"Ha ha, very funny. You wish I was jealous," he deadpanned and before I could tease him further, we were on the edges of the meadow, breaking through the final trees to reveal the break in the jungle. It was as beautiful as I remembered, only the colours seemed brighter under the glowing sun. The water was glistening in the light, the waterfall hitting the pool like diamonds and it made me step further into the clearing, dragging Edward along with me.

"We'll talk about your jealous tendencies soon," I winked at him, laughing when he grumbled in response. "But right now, let's enjoy this together. Since you've got me now."

Edward's eyes softened as he stepped closer to me to run his free hand across my cheek. He nodded once, slowly. "I've got you now."

I waited for him to kiss me and kiss me he did. Slowly at first, tenderly and as I hoped, his lips parted and his tongue smoothed over my bottom lip, tasting me. Edward kept his free hand resting on my cheek through the kiss while his other clutched around mine. It wasn't long before he broke away again, head bowed.

"I don't want to be your high school lover who you thought used you for sex," he muttered. I strained to hear him over the force of the water behind us. "I don't want you to think that's all I care about here."

I shook my head, my smile growing at his words and moved to kiss him again. "I don't think that's all you want, Edward. Would you bother with the tenderness if you did? I want you as much but you have restraint I _do not_ have and it's kind of ruining my confidence."

He giggled. Adorably. "I want you, Bella and believe me, I want to." My lady parts died. "I just… I didn't think it would be possible here."

I pursed my lips. "Let's do our exploring before we get to the heavy, agreed?" Edward nodded. "Good. Now let's get wet."

He laughed as I dragged him to the edge of the pool. I bent to test the temperature and true to his word, Edward was right about its warmth. It was beautiful. Deciding to test the waters in every sense of the words, I began to strip off my underwear, hearing Edward's intake of breath behind me. I knew he was getting a full view of my ass and I didn't care. If he wanted to restrain himself, go ahead. But I wasn't holding back.

My shirt was next and before I could throw it over my head, Edward was there to help me. He guided it slowly over me until I heard it drop to the ground beside me. My heart started racing, feeling Edward's breath on the back of my shoulder. His lips were next, gliding along my back, pressing ever so lightly against me. His hands never touched me. I bit my lip, holding back a whimper.

I turned when I heard Edward tug on his own boxers. We were butt naked, bare for one another to see and I couldn't feel myself getting embarrassed like I had thought over the last few days. We were laid out and I was unashamed. But I was still under his scrutiny, so my blush really was inevitable. Edward smiled, moving closer to me and it wasn't until he gripped my hips that I spotted the glint in his eyes.

"Swim?" He arched a brow and I furrowed mine, just as he jumped with me in his arms and we bound towards the water. It surrounded me suddenly but I didn't breathe until we resurfaced. Edward's hands never left my sides through it all. I gasped, shoving him slightly but all he did was chuckle. "You should have seen your face, Bella! Priceless!"

I splashed him, shutting him up for a moment but he sure as fuck got me back. All thoughts and worry on our family history was forgotten and it wasn't long before Edward had me pressed up against the rocky sides of the pool, kissing me breathless.

Against my open mouth, he murmured words I never thought deemed to be sexy before now. "Are you sure you want to do this, Bella? I can go slow but I can't promise… Fuck, how do I put this?"

"We're protected, Edward," I cut him off, wondering if that's what he was scared of. "I don't know if you're riddled but I'm safe and I've got the bar. I got it right before I left for Dublin. I'm safe."

Edward's eyes were shining, wide and bright. The sun made him glisten, almost glow in all its light. Was it even possible to be so beautiful? I could feel the words work through his brain and to stop any more questions, I pressed my lips to his, shoving my tongue into his mouth. Our bodies moulded together, my legs wrapped around his waist in the chest deep water. It was easy to stand in so our balance was perfect for once. My arms gripped his shoulders, keeping my head above water as we kissed, lost in one another.

Edward's hands glided down my face, reaching my body and I shivered from his touch, ripples of pleasure coursing through me. Achingly slow, his right hand slipped past my pubic hair to reach my spot, circling my clit and eliciting a whimper from me. His lips closed over my mouth again, quieting my cries as if someone nearby could hear me. I smiled into the kiss at the idea, his fingers continuing their torture on my clit. I knew I was thoroughly wet so it was easy for Edward to slide a finger into me. I gasped into his mouth, gliding my tongue over his as he added another finger inside me, working me harder.

I was basically rocking in his arms and the second his fingers curled inside me, reaching _that s_ pot, I was gone.

"Edward," I cried out, gasping breaths in and out as I came down from my high. His fingers slowed and didn't move from me until I was a lifeless mess in his arms. He kissed my collarbone, awakening a shiver and it was then I felt his length pressed against my inner thigh. I hissed.

"Are you sure?" Edward whispered, pressing feather light kisses along the side of my face. His breath was tickling.

"After that?" I rasped. "Do what you want, baby, I'm all yours after that."

He chuckled but it turned into a soft groan when my hand reached into the water to grip his length. He was going to kill me with it, I was sure of it. I slid my hand up and down the shaft, feeling it harden under my touch and it didn't take long before he was steel rock. Edward moved his mouth back to my lips and I steadied myself as his hands replaced mine to position himself at my entrance.

With a shaky breath, Edward pushed inside. My eyes widened at the sensation and Edward seemed to mirror my action. Our mouths were open, breathing in one another's pleasure as he filled me. Oh, how he filled me. I was sensitive so I couldn't miss the sting of his length but it was dull pain as he started to move inside me. Edward let me get used to his length and girth, taking his time and doing me perfectly right.

My hands were all over the place once he really started moving. His pace picked up and Edward found himself latching onto my neck, kissing, nipping and licking every part of it while I cried out, unashamedly. The feelings running through me were indescribable as my high notes hit the trees, flowers and water. I knew if anyone could see, it would be a beautiful sight of Edward making love to me beneath a waterfall, but I could hardly see the image through the pleasure wafting around my body.

"Edward!" I screamed as he hit that spot deep inside me and I was coming again. My hands flung out to grip the mossy grass above me on the rocks, embedding my nails into it all. "Fuck!" I cried, seeing stars.

I was a ragged mess in his arms, but somehow, Edward kept me upright and his relentless poundings were enough to almost send me over the edge again before his thrusts grew sloppy and he was crying out my name.

"Bella!" It sounded beautiful on his lips. "Fuck, oh Bella."

Yes, that was a sound I could definitely listen to over and over again. I gripped his hips with my legs and tightened around him, milking him of everything he had, savouring the cries and groans he made.

I could finally breathe when Edward dropped his forehead into the crook at the base of my neck, taking in short, and raspy breaths. I smiled, hugging him closer to me.

"That was…"

"I know," I finished, grinning from ear to ear in sheer contentment. I got my wish. Edward made love to me.

Fuck, the innocence of me feeling so grateful for that when there was so many things wrong with how we got here. But I didn't want to think of the tragedy and rather the beauty we just shared together. And it was easy to admit to myself rather than deny constantly that I was in love with Edward. Unconditionally in love with him.

But I guess I could wait a while before I told him that. Maybe a _long_ while.

Ugh, I was so fucked. So much for a blissful moment.

* * *

Sexy time complete but definitely not over so REVIEW!

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note/**

Amazing response to the last chapter! So sorry about the delay again, I just needed time to relax after a satisfying vacation. Thank you to everyone who wished me a good holiday. It means a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Another week passed. Another week of hard, relentless, blissful fucking that had me turned into a pile of jelly at the end of it. Edward was insatiable; a trait I never got the chance to learn before our time on the island. He had me in any way and anywhere: against a tree, on the sand, in the meadow, in the ocean… any place you could imagine in a jungle filled with colours, Edward took me and loved me hard. After it all, I didn't take my pussy could take any more of it. I was drained.

But it did help take my mind off a lot of things. Like how in love I was with Edward. How scared I was for our safety and how long we'd have together before another tragedy struck. Worried for Alice and her whereabouts. Worried for Charlie and how bad he was taking things. Was he eating well without me around? Of course he wasn't.

Overthinking what Edward's penis usually distracted made me anxious all over again and I sighed. It was time for another round of sex, I guess.

"Bella, the foods ready," Edward called from the fire at the edge of the beach. He claimed a storm was about to roll in and with the way the clouds were looking right now, he was right. We probably had an hour before the rain started pouring down. I groaned at the idea.

I walked to wear Edward sat, picking at his own fish and quickly pecked him on the cheek. With my new found love and acceptance for it, I was a lot more affectionate with Edward. He was always so tender with me- besides the horrible first few days as castaways- so this new occurrence from me was startling to him.

"Someone's in a good mood," he noted, smirking at me. A bit of fish hung from his mouth and I couldn't help but laugh as I picked up my own food. It was still scorching hot so I wrapped a leaf from the nearest tree around the skin of the animal. A fork and knife would have been perfect in that moment.

I shrugged at his words. "It's easier to settle into this place than it was on that raft." I eyed the raft still tied to the rocks along the shoreline and wondered how we managed to survive on such a confined space. I shook my head and continued eating.

"There's a lot more room here, that's for sure," Edward agreed, the fish still dangling from his lips. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle and reached over to pull it from his delectable mouth. His brows furrowed but I just shook my head.

"Such a boy," I joked, taking a small bite into my fish to prove a point.

"I mean, we're living off three meals a day. That's not something I'm used to."

"Don't assassins have crazy diet plans or something?" I wondered, curious to hear more about his lifestyle.

"Always so intrigued with my work," Edward sighed loudly.

"Curiosity is a great trait to have," I argued, delighted my food had cooled down somewhat. I took a larger bite this time, famished.

"Well it's that kind of trait that would get you killed in my field," Edward said coolly. Now I was intrigued.

"So if I asked too many questions to the wrong people, I'd be killed?"

"More than likely."

I shivered and Edward let out a roar of a laugh. "What?" I jumped.

"You shivered!" Edward chuckled. I didn't get it. "Finally a normal reaction from the things I talk about. You take things so calmly! It's like you don't care that I'm a killer."

I said nothing for a while. "I guess it's because I _don't_ care," I finally admitted slowly.

"Yeah right, Bella."

"I'm serious, I think."

"You t _hink_ ," he repeated, finishing the rest of his fish. "You're the first girl I told about my life and with good reason. If I told any other girl I picked up in the past about my job, they'd go running for the hills, thinking I'm some sort of terrorist."

"But you're not a terrorist. You just kill the bad guys, right?"

Edward sighed again. "I guess so, yeah. It's just… it's a difficult thing to live with. You have to be built strong to be able to handle such a burden. Taking someone's life and then getting paid for it? It's fucked up in every sense."

I digested his words. "But…" I scrambled to find the right words. "Edward, you're so confusing. You say you don't resent your parents for putting you through this and that you've accepted this is who you are… but yet you say it's a burden? You really are giving me whiplash with your words!"

He laughed darkly. "I'm sorry. I never talked out loud to anyone about this before so it's hard to process the right words and emotions. I'm happy with the cash and don't regret anything I've gone through since being adopted but… fuck, I don't know. If you ever get the chance to kill someone and watch the light dim from their eyes, you'd know what I'm talking about. But until then…"

I shivered again. I suddenly felt full.

"Eat your food," Edward ordered, downing some fresh water.

I dropped my fish. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Edward's eyes softened. "I scared you off, didn't I?"

I shook my head quickly. "You didn't scare me. I'm not going anywhere. I guess I never thought about how it feels… I mean, how you described it… It must be horrible."

"I can't describe it right," Edward stared off into the ocean, not really seeing it. "You got the normal life of studying English while I was training hard to murder traffickers and gang lords. It's just hard to quantify the differences."

"I understand," I nodded, moving closer to him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Edward breathed a laugh.

"For everything," I shrugged, wrapping my arms around him. "You've been through a lot of things in your life. Although this experience right here takes the cake for me, you've a lot more troubling experiences than this. So I'm sorry. I've left you alone in this."

Edward shifted his head to kiss me softly. I could feel his thanks through his lips.

"You don't know how much you mean to me, Bella," he murmured against my mouth. I opened my eyes, startled by his words but also moved. I hoped for a moment that he felt the same way as I did: that he loved me just as much as I loved him.

"I feel the same way," I whispered, feeling my heart pick up pace. Edward kissed me again and then moved to clean up, readying us for the storm.

Like I guesstimated, the storm hit after the hour had passed and we were safely under the confines of Edward's shelter he built between the trees. The wind blew harshly around us and with limited clothing, all we could do was wrap up in one another as the first of the rain hit the ground. It was harder than the first storm we encountered; thunder and lightning sounding around us, making me jump every few minutes until it passed, leaving the wind and rain behind to finish its job.

I didn't know how long we sat, huddled in one another but with the thunder gone, it was easier to make conversation.

"Where do you think Alice and Jasper are?" I said loudly, resting against Edward's chest. I still wore my shirt and underwear, never bothering to put on my jeans with the heat. Edward was the only one who saw me naked around here so I didn't see the point. All he ever wore was his boxer shorts and t-shirt.

"Hopefully rescued and safe," Edward answered, squeezing me closer. I could sense he was comforting me on the touchy subject.

"I can only imagine Alice freaking out and ordering everyone around to find me," I laughed, seeing her pixie face dancing around in my mind. "She's a hellcat once she gets going."

"Jasper's type of woman," I heard Edward grin.

I laughed, snuggling closer to him and looked out through the trees to the ocean. The waves were huge and I feared they'd hit further than the beach but I was just being crazy. I was having an Alice moment, something I hadn't gotten in a while. I really hoped she was safe.

A break in the water caught my eye as a wave dropped and in my mind, I heard Alice cry out. I lurched up from Edward, scanning the water frantically.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, rubbing circles along my back. I shook my head, damning myself for believing Alice could be here.

I laughed, slapping a hand to my face.

"Babe?"

"Sorry," I breathed, still shaken up. I swore I could hear Alice so clear in my mind. "This island is messing with my brain. I thought I heard someone screaming. Flashbacks of the crash, I guess."

"Bella…" Edward trailed off and the rain and waves were all I could hear.

"I didn't mean to scare"-

"Bella, I heard that scream too," Edward cut me off, pausing his circles on my back. I searched his eyes, praying he wasn't bluffing but there was nothing but honesty behind them.

"You heard Alice's voice?"

"I heard _a_ voice," Edward sat up as well. "I just thought I was remembering the plane going down."

I looked back to the water and the break between waves was back. Only this time, something was above the water. Something large and vastly moving. A…

"Boat," I whispered.

"What? Where?"

"Just there between that third wave!" I cried, rising to my feet and dragging Edward with me. "Edward who is that?"

"Who cares?!" He jumped. "They could get us out of here!"

We then bolted toward the shore, not caring about the rain that pelted us. We were metres away from humanity, from rescuers, from potential heroes.

"Hey!" Edward shouted. "Over here, help!"

I squinted through the rain, staring in awe as the waves rose higher, bringing the boat with it.

"Edward," I cried, grabbing his arm. "It's going to go under, the waves are too high!"

"Fuck," I heard him spit before he sprinted towards the water.

"No!" I sobbed, reaching out to nothing. "Edward, stop!"

"We need to help or else we'll be stuck here!"

I watched in horror as the love of my life bounded into the stormy sea.

Without a second thought and the voice of Alice still fresh in my mind, I followed Edward into the ice cold water. My body tightened up at the force of it but then sprang into action as I watched him swim through the strength of the waves. I took a deep breath, ready to follow and began pushing myself to catch up. I called out to him, letting him know I was with him through it all yet still kept my eye on the boat we were vastly approaching. A wave overtook it, coming swiftly for Edward and me and faintly, I spotted the dark shade of a pixie cut.

"Alice," I breathed before the wave reached me and I went under, fighting against its strength before reaching the surface again. Instantly, I searched for Edward.

"What are you _doing_ , Bella?" I saw Edward yell, frantically as he swam to me. "You're _so_ stupid, Bella, so, _so_ stupid! Get out of the water, _baby_ , please!"

"I'm not leaving you," I shook my head, seeing tears pool from his eyes. I pushed him out of the way as another wave hit. This time, I saw the boat go under. "It's Alice," I spurted and without any more fuss, Edward swam with me towards the vessel.

We reached the side of the tilting boat, hearing the cries of my best friend drown out the sound of the rain and wind. I pushed past the current, following Edward as he ducked through the waves to reach the head of the boat. There we spotted three heads floating above water. One, blonde, one black, one dark brown. My best friend.

Alice.

"Alice!" I sobbed, watching her whirl in the water and her face was one of pure relief. Had another wave not took us under, that look would have stayed. "We need to get you out of the water."

I latched onto her arm while I kept tabs on Edward constantly, watching him grab the other two men and pulling them along behind me. I swallowed a lot of water but I didn't care. I only focused on Edward's pants and keeping Alice's head above water.

When my feet touched the sandy ground of the ocean again, Alice was free to pull herself to shore and out of the water. The rain raged on, sending more shivers through me, racking my entire body. I didn't collapse onto the sand until I knew Edward was out of the water.

"Bella," he croaked, his voice raspy from swallowing so much salt water. His arms hit me, encircling me immediately and I sobbed into his chest, the events crashing down on me.

"So stupid," he cried too, tightening his grip on me. "I could have lost you, Bella. I love you for what you did but you were so stupid."

It didn't register that he told me he loved me. Not when we heard the breathing of the three almost drowned people behind us. Edward and I broke apart, eyeing up the two men and woman.

Alice, Jasper and what I assumed was the sailor of the boat all panted, terrified messes lay in the sand, staring wide eyed at Edward and me.

How was it that our rescuers ended up being stranded as well?

* * *

I guess no one was expecting that, were they?

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note/**

So Alice and Jasper are back. I loved the response I got in reviews, lol! A lot of theories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I let out a sob as my eyes met Alice's and ran to her, dropping to my knees to gather her in my arms. She cried against me, her body shaking with the cold. "How did you end up here?" I demanded, searching over Alice's shoulder for the others. Edward had Jasper in a short embrace, clapping him on the back and talking quietly. The other man just sat in the sand, scrambling for breath.

Alice sniffled, pulling away from me to lock eyes with Jasper. If this experience brought Edward and me closer, I imagined it was the same for them. I smiled, despite it all and waited for Alice to speak.

"We searched for you everywhere and of _course_ the last island we checked, you were there," she grumbled, wiping at her nose. The action did nothing, considering the rain continued pouring down on us. "And of course, once we found you, we were trapped as well."

I shook my head, fresh tears pouring from my eyes. "I can't believe you're here. For so long I thought you were _dead_ … that the crash had"-

"I'm alive, Bella," Alice hushed me, wrapping me up in her arms again. "We're all alive and hopefully well. I'm so happy I finally have you in my arms again!"

I giggled through the sobs wracking my body and hugged her tighter, brushing a hand through her short locks. For so long I worried she was dead, that the plane had taken her under or at least the waves in the storm. But here she was, safe and sound- almost- and ready to rescue me. At the thought, I looked out towards the ocean where their boat had finally succumbed to the water. They were officially stuck here with us.

"Tell me everything, from the second you were rescued," I released my best friend and wiped at my face. "Let's get out of the storm first."

We all trotted to the jungle where Edward and I had set up camp and all sets of eyes were on the fire Edward was working on getting started again. I sat beneath the shelter, throwing the spare shirt at Alice so she would be at least a bit warmer. Jasper was ringing the water from his hair and I gave him a smile, forgetting introductions earlier.

"Okay," Alice sighed, shivering beneath the new shirt. "I don't even know where to start."

"How about the crash," Edward offered, keeping his eyes on me over the flames of the fire. My stomach flipped, suddenly remembering his words minutes ago. _I love you for what you did but you were so stupid._

Edward loved me.

I shook my head, cheeks flaming red. At least I was heating up.

"Gosh, it's so hard to talk about," Alice brought me back to the conversation, her eyes glistening with tears. "Jasper was so focused it was scary. He helped me calm down when the front of the plane broke off from the back. We were tumbling from the sky but somehow he got me unbuckled and we landed in the water before the weight of the roof crushed us. When I got to the surface, other parts of the plane were still falling from the sky but the back was still mid-air. I didn't see it hit the water because it was so far away. The rain was too much to see."

I nodded, intrigued with Alice's side of the story. My heart thudded with my own memories.

"I had a life jacket on so it was easy to stay afloat but Jazz still insisted on sitting atop a piece of the plane," Alice continued while I smirked at her little nick-name for Edward's best friend. Oh yes, something was definitely going on between them. "We waited for almost two days until a boat finally passed and picked us up. A helicopter was on standby, airlifting the dead. God, Bella, there was so many bodies…"

Alice shuddered and I rubbed her arm, soothing her a little but Jasper was already there to hold her. I didn't know Jasper like Alice did, but I could tell he was good for her. A gentle soul. "Jasper was amazing through it all and when we reached land and a hospital, I was adamant we go look for you. I didn't know where you landed in the water and three days after being released from my ward, Jasper found me and told me people were searching the waters where your part of the plane landed. They found countless dead bodies but you weren't there."

I nodded, realising we had floated amongst the storm on the raft Edward had found. I let Alice continue. "So when the two weeks of searching was up, I didn't want to back down. Charlie even flew down to help the search. When he couldn't afford to leave work again, he returned home."

"My dad?" I croaked, finding Edward's eyes again. The flames flickered around us, lighting up the area and warming us up. I swallowed, my heart full of love at the news of Charlie trying to find me. I could only imagine the pain he was going through.

"Everyone gave up looking for you two but Jasper and I were relentless," Alice laughed, pushing Jasper playfully. "Then when we left the police station, we met Jeff here who offered to sail us to wherever we desired."

We all turned to the new guy, Jeff and my eyes softened once more. "He sailed us to countless parts of the Atlantic, discovering different islands with little or no life on them but when he spotted this one on the map, we knew that it was where you'd have to be."

"He guessed right," Edward said, his expression indifferent as he messed with the fire. I looked at him, confused but he just shook his head at me.

"Thank you, Jeff," I smiled, turning back to the newcomer. "And I'm sorry about your boat."

Jeff shrugged. "It's fine. Just glad to know I found you guys."

"You weren't obligated to but regardless, I'm grateful for your help."

Alice let out a gust of air. "So how _did_ you end up here?"

I sighed, relaying the story of our crash, our time in the water and how we somehow drifted to the island.

"And what is _that_ on your leg, Bella?" Jasper wondered, pointing to my healed foot.

"Oh," I said lamely. "A shark bit me."

"A _what_?" Alice shrieked. I was then pulled in for another hug.

So I relayed that incident too and Edward added all the little tragedies in between, leaving out any other information- like our sexing and love making activities. They didn't need to know that much.

"You don't happen to have any food laying around here, do ya?" Jeff stretched, officially dry as the storm had eased off. The night had fallen and the water bowl was filled to the brim with freshness. I licked my lips at the thought.

Edward's eyes flew to Jeff, staring daggers and if that wasn't impolite enough, he scoffed, turning back to Jasper and whatever he was talking about. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "There's fish Edward catches but we have to wait till morning to see them. There's some fresh water but since there is five of us now, we need to ration it out even further. Small sips will do for now until we have a set plan."

Jeff was the one to scoff this time. "I can't believe this."

"Believe what?" Jasper snapped. Alice tensed in his arms, looking warily at me.

"We've to have a set plan when to drink some fucking water?" Jeff laughed darkly. "Do I need a time of day to piss, too?"

I flinched. "There isn't a five star hotel waiting to check your ass in, Jeff," I said, my voice rising over the noise of the fire and waves. "There's a limited amount of food on this island and if you haven't noticed, you're the first human's we've come into contact with for weeks."

"I didn't expect a military school situation going on, that's all," he snorted.

"No one asked you to volunteer, Jeff," Jasper snapped back.

"Well who else was gonna save their asses?" Jeff pointed to Edward and me, spitting in the sand. I flinched again. He gave me the creeps.

"Why exactly _did_ you offer to find us?" Edward spoke up, facing Jeff fully. "Who _are_ you? What's your profession?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" Jeff jumped from his spot on the floor and began walking towards the beach again. "Fucking worst mistake tryna find you guys."

"Leave then!" Alice piped up from Jasper's embrace.

Jeff whirled to face her between the trees. "Oh, sure! I'll just sail away on my boat. Oh wait- it fucking _sank_! Thanks to you!"

"What is your problem?" I yelled, getting to my feet as well. "You were the one who failed to control your fucking boat in the water, not my best friend."

"Oh, shut up, bitch!"

It all happened so fast after that. Edward lurched to his feet, grapping Jeff by the back of his t-shirt and slamming him against a tree. His hand clasped around Jeff's throat, cutting off the air immediately and under the glare of the moonlight, I swore he turned purple.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to her that way again!" Edward bellowed, tightening his grip around Jeff.

"Edward, no!" I sprang into action, trying my best to pull Edward off him but nothing seemed to be working. How did all of this happen so fucking fast? Jeff struggled to pull Edward's hands away from his throat but it was useless. He was caught like a vice.

"Who are you?" Edward roared in his face. Then he nodded to Jasper. "Jasper, where the fuck did you pick this guy up?"

"Uh," Jasper stuttered. "Outside the police station when the search and rescue team gave up on finding you guys."

"And you didn't think for _one_ second he could be a fraud?" Edward chuckled darkly. "The guy couldn't even control his own boat in the water. What did we learn to use in training, Jazz? Efficient sailing or qualified?"

Something clicked in Jasper's head and even Jeff seemed to stiffen at Edward's question. I, myself, didn't understand one thing that was going on. Training? Like when Jasper and Edward were trained to kill and survive under these sort of circumstances?

"You think he's working for someone?" Jasper whispered. "On our side or…"

"What do you think?" Edward finished. "Check his pockets."

At his command, Jasper searched Jeff and found a rather large knife sitting in his left pocket. I didn't see what the big deal was, considering Edward owned a little pocket knife. Not as big as Jeff's but a knife nonetheless.

"Edward, calm down. What are you doing?" I pleaded.

Edward ignored me and gripped Jeff further. "Who do you work for?"

Jeff chuckled awkwardly around the strain of my Edward's hands. "Kill me if you want, but my men know exactly where I was before that boat went down. You'll be rescued finally, but at what price Eddie boy?"

Before I could register what was happening; before any of us could flinch or react in any way, Edward shifted Jeff's head in an unnatural way before I heard a resounding click, signalling the snapping of his neck.

Jeff dropped to the floor just as Alice let out a horrible scream of terror. I couldn't turn to look at her, let alone comfort her. My eyes were frozen on the serene expression on Edward's face and the lowering body of Jeff… who was now dead.

"Edward," I breathed out, barely noticing Jasper as he went to hold Alice. "What did you do?"

Edward looked up from the body between the trees and his eyes seemed to return to normal when he saw me. He gulped, reaching out a hand to me. I jumped at the action, moving a step back. "Bella…" he said but I shook my head, feeling the tears pour from my eyes. "Bella, you don't understand. Just let me explain, baby."

"Don't call me that!" I cried. "Stay away from me!" I stepped between the trees and ran for my life, heading in the direction I hoped was our meadow. The meadow where I let Edward hold me and touch me and love me with those killer hands. I sobbed, hearing Edward beg for me far behind in the jungle but I ran on, finally seeing the man Edward warned me so desperately about when I first met him.

I saw the killer Edward Cullen. And I didn't know if I could handle it.

* * *

… No one was expecting that either. So killer Edward was released from his shell. Bella was gonna have to see that part of him one way or another to accept him, so why not on the island? What did we think of the short character Jeff? A boat is on its way that could lead them to real land but what did Jeff mean by the price of it?

Until next time!

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note/**

As much as I love vampires, these four will not be eating Jeff's corpse anytime soon. Just to clarify. They're not _that_ hungry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I didn't know how long I sat in the meadow. I didn't know how long the sun had risen in the sky or when I finally stopped crying. All I knew or saw in my mind was the image of Edward snapping Jeff's neck, dropping his body to the floor. I cried for Alice, afraid of how much she knew about Jasper and Edward's lifestyle, if anything at all. I worried how shaken up she was after witnessing a man's death. At the hands of my boyfriend no less.

I had accepted the life Edward lead- never once had a thought it would stop me from being with him, or even slow down the progress of my feelings for him. But seeing him in action first hand… seeing a life end with Edward being the one to finish it… It was a shock to say the least. It was unexpected, terrifying, sickening… but through it all, never once did I think of leaving Edward for good.

Not that I could really escape him on the island- we were officially trapped now- but even if after we were rescued, I had the option to leave him after what I saw. And yet I couldn't bear the thought. Yes, I ran away from him last night, but could you blame me? It was my first one on one meeting with the killer Edward Cullen. Don't hate me for being a little overwhelmed. I just needed time to think. And that's how I ended up in the meadow.

I heaved in a sigh, surprised that Edward hadn't try come find me yet. Morning had come and I was still alone; comforted by the sounds of the waterfall and my own heaving breaths. I shook my head, seeing Jeff's body in my mind again and I cried out, officially fed up. My stomach growled in hunger but I ignored it for now, knowing it wouldn't be long before I returned back to camp and face the others. It was only a matter of time before they started worrying about my whereabouts.

I jumped at the sound of a branch breaking behind me and I swirled around in the moss, finding Edward standing between the trees, hands raised in innocence like he had done last night. I almost broke at the sight of him. He never looked so scared before now.

I took a deep breath, watching him slowly progress towards me until he was finally staring down at me, ready to take a seat Indian style in front of me.

"Hi," Edward said, barely audible over the water and birds tweeting in the trees. I ducked my head, anger fuelling inside me at his feeble attempt to talk. I didn't know what was going on in his head but for once, I wished I knew what he was truly thinking.

"How's Alice?" I asked, my voice hoarse from crying so hard. I wanted to hit him hard, knowing his actions in front of Alice who probably knew nothing of what Edward was capable of, scared her half to death. It worked, as Edward flinched at my words, cowering away from me. I only wanted to pull him closer after that.

"Jasper's been talking to her," he amended. "She knew a little of what Jasper did but he never involved me in the conversation. I think it just brought back the memories of everyone dead in the water after the crash."

The veil of memories covered my eyes, flashing back to the moment I saw the floating body of a child in the water. My eyes brimmed with tears but I pushed them away, not wanting to cry anymore. I had done enough of that already.

"But she's calmed down?" I hoped, blinking back into focus. Edward nodded. "That's good."

"And how are you?" Edward asked, his eyes pleading. I stared at him minutely, thinking of what to say.

"I… needed time to think," I finally began, "to comprehend things. I have so many questions for you. Some I probably won't be able to phrase right but if I'm being one hundred percent honest, Edward… You scared the hell out of me."

He flinched again, his eyes growing sadder so I quickly recovered my speech. "To hear you talk about killing is one thing, but to see it so unexpectedly was unbelievable. You need to know that I ran away so I could _register_ what happened, not because I think you're a monster after it."

Edward looked back at me, visibly shocked at my words and I smiled sadly. "It would be hypocritical of me to accept your job and murder skills so quickly to just run away for good. I still believe you're a good man and once you explain _why_ you killed Jeff, I'll really calm down. It's just hard to wrap my head around."

I finished my little speech, grateful for the time Edward gave me to think about it last night and he finally let out a breath. "I have to say, you took things a lot easier than Alice," he said. "She stopped crying over an hour ago when I moved the body but she didn't have the coherent thought to forgive me so easily. What I did w _as_ on instinct. Once I'm in job mode, there's no snapping me out of it. That's why I didn't notice you crying for me until after I killed him. My only focus was on keeping you safe and with that fucker still breathing… I knew who he was the second he starting running his mouth."

"He called me a bitch," I remembered, registering all Edward just said.

"I snapped at that," Edward eyes were livid, fire burning. "He didn't have a right to talk to you like that."

"But wait," I stopped him from bursting out. "You said that you knew who he was once he started running his mouth… What exactly did you mean by that?"

Edward stiffened. "I didn't realise at first but when Jasper brought up the boat, things started clicking. After basic training; which is combat, self-defence and all sorts of physical testing, it's all about mental preparation. We're taught to survive no matter what, to continue till the death. That includes battling through storms, land or sea. But we're taught on specific transportation. When we choose to travel by boat, we don't sail extensive, intricate ones. We choose efficient survival. So when a storm does come, we're prepared to control our transport."

"But Jeff couldn't control his boat," I remembered. Edward smiled. "Wait, I still don't get it. You say you knew who he was, but if he wasn't using the same skill drive as you, how is he a hired killer?"

"There are rival companies, Bella," Edward explained, only furthering to jumble up my thoughts. "This line of business clearly isn't legal or popular so when the cash flows in, people start to get greedy. There are only a few companies like mine around the world and if one is more successful than the other…"

I waited, wide eyed for him to finish his sentence because I really had no fucking clue what he was trying to say.

"Competition and rivalry stirs," he finished. "Jeff and whatever company he worked for was clearly trying to eliminate the competition in business. People like Jeff are hired to take down threats that could jeopardise the future of his company. Before I killed him he said that his men were coming to save us, but at what price? He meant to say that you and Alice would get out unscathed, but Jasper and I wouldn't be so lucky."

I took a few, steadying breaths, processing it all and things started to make sense. My heart started racing, realising that soon, another boat would come to our rescue but not to save us all.

"We can't take that chance," I whispered, too scared to speak any louder. "We won't get on the boat. We'll wait for another ship to pass, a plane, a helicopter, _something_! I will not have you hurt!"

"Bella, be reasonable," Edward smiled, touching my hand. "Even if we didn't take the chance to get on the boat, they'd still be here to kill me. And Jasper, if they have his name down too. They'll be here for me one way or another."

"So what do we do?" I demanded, wiping furiously at my tears.

" _We_ do nothing," he laughed. "I will defend my best friend and kill whatever fucker tries to touch me."

"That's my boy," I gasped through my tears and climbed into Edward's lap, ignoring his chuckles. I cried, hugging him to me tightly.

"I thought you'd hate me after what I did last night," he said calmly.

I shook my head against him. "Never. Not after everything we've been through together. _And_ your confession."

"Confession?" Edward repeated, pulling away to look at me. I stopped breathing, not meaning to mention the last part. He wiped away my tears as his eyes bore into mine. "What confession?"

I blushed, looking down to play with my hands. "When we dragged Jasper, Jeff and Alice to shore, you scolded me for following you in the water."

Edward nodded. "You really did infuriate me, baby."

I bit down on my bottom lip. "What is it?" He begged, squeezing my waist. I shivered.

"You told me you loved me," I whispered, lifting my head to meet his gaze again. "You said I was stupid for what I did, but that you loved me for it. It's kinda not the same thing but… it still meant something."

Edward's entire face softened as he looked at me, rubbing circles on my hips as I waited for him to speak.

"It did mean something, Bella," he murmured. "For you to risk your life for me again… it's the biggest way you could show me you love me too. Because I _do_ love you, Bella. So much."

I gasped, unable to speak with the butterflies threatening to choke me up. Edward looked terrified when I didn't speak but it only made me break out into a blinding smile, pulling him in for a breath taking hug.

"I do," I cried, laughing a little through my smile. "I love you so much, Edward."

He squeezed me closer. "I love you too, baby."

We held onto one another for an unmeasurable amount of time but when my stomach growled, Edward decided it was time to return to the others.

We walked hand in hand, beaming from ear to ear until we final reached Alice and Jasper.

"Bella," Alice greeted me with a sad smile. She looked exhausted.

"Hi, Ali," I smiled back, on much higher spirits than she. "Edward, why don't you go catch some fish for us?"

"It's already done," he kissed my hair. It was probably filled with oil. I shuddered. "I left them with Jasper to cook on the spit fire."

I spotted Jasper piling the last cooked fish onto a set of leaves and said "orders up!"

We sat around the fire, eating in silence, enjoying the cooked meal and I even suggested Alice and I go for a swim in the water. She denied at first, happy to just sit and watch me on the sand but once she saw me along the shore, delighted to be washing myself, she joined in.

"Don't hate Edward," I said as we drifted. The water wasn't deep enough to attract another shark so we were safe for now. "He was protecting us."

"I don't hate him, Bells," she said and her nick name for me only reminded me of my dad. Fuck, I missed him so much. "Jasper explained everything when Edward went to find you. I was just caught off guard. I mean, I watched a man _die_!"

"I know," I dropped my head in shame. My poor best friend didn't have to see that after everything she'd been through. Hell, even _I_ didn't deserve to see that.

"I understand why he did it and I'm thankful for his help," Alice amended, pushing me in the water. "I just hope we don't have to face anymore Jeff's."

* * *

So a bit of information on Jeff and why Edward went all Rambo on his ass. Fulfilled so far? Let me know in reviews.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note/**

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. No excuse, just life in general! Missed you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I got out of the water with Alice, glad she accepted Edward so quickly after all she'd seen since arriving on the island. The boys were kind enough to look away in the trees as we dressed; Alice back in her shorts and t-shirt while I stayed in my oversized top. With guests here I was sort of forced to wear underwear by the looks Edward was throwing me. I still felt my stomach flutter when I remembered our declaration in the meadow. Everything seemed all the more bearable knowing we were on the same page of love.

Once dry, we headed back to the men and found them talking strategically among each other.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, plopping down in the dirt beside Jasper. I've come to noticed she gravitated towards him naturally, like a moth to a flame. It was endearing to watch.

"We need to come up with a plan in case Jeff's men come for us sooner rather than later," Jasper replied, kissing Alice's spikey hair. Here on the island, her hair looked even more dishevelled than usual. Actually, she looked like a maniac.

I went to sit beside Edward, naturally gravitating towards my safety too and listened to what the guys had to say.

"Above all else, we're gonna do everything in our power to get you both to safety," Jasper continued, his eyes only for my best friend. "Edward and I will both keep watch every couple hours on the water to see if Jeff's men approach and if there's any sign of movement, Bella is gonna take you into the jungle to hide."

"Bella knows a hiding spot that's hard to uncover unless you know what you're looking for," Edward spoke up, gripping my bare thigh. I nodded; the meadow. I placed my hand over his on my leg, squeezing tighter and keeping it in place.

"I kinda had that place reserved for just us," I whispered to Edward as Jasper continued. He only smirked and rubbed my leg a little, but other than that, his head was in the game. I'd never seen him more focused.

"You do not leave the spot Bella finds you both until you hear my exact words saying so," Jasper ordered. "I don't want to find you dead in the jungle or worse."

"How is there something worse than death?" Alice choked, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. I ducked my head, forcing the horrible images of what _worse_ could entail to leave my brain before I really started panicking.

"How do we even know Jeff was serious about a boat coming?" I mumbled, distracting myself. "How do we know he wasn't just trying to scare us?"

"We know con men when we see one, Bella," Edward replied.

"Jasper didn't," I retorted. "He spent so long with Jeff yet didn't realise who he was until you brought up the training thing."

"Because Jasper was mostly focused on finding me," Edward reasoned. "And as I told you in the meadow before, Bella, there isn't much competition in this line of work. So I know the difference between companies when I'm face to face with an enemy."

I shook my head, unable to take all of this in all at once. "This is fucked up. I mean, we're _stranded_! We've been lost for weeks, surviving on basic rations of sea creatures. We've dehydrated, hallucinated and I've been bit by a fucking shark…" I took a breath to calm myself. "Now we have some rival murderer to deal with that apparently wants your head? Not to mention Jasper's. I mean, how many more complications do we need?"

No one seemed to have an answer for that one. So we left the conversation until food was had and while it was cooking, Edward and Jasper talked over more strategies once Jeff's men came. I heard the words slicing and choking and stabbing more than a couple of times and the whole idea of them fighting off their murderers was not something I wanted to think about.

So I turned to Alice.

"What's with you and Jasper?" I asked her, glad the boys were now out of earshot cooking the fish on the spit fire. We were further down the beach at this point.

Alice looked at me, suddenly glowing. "What do you mean?"

I laughed. "Oh, with that blush, you have to tell me details. You guys fucked, didn't you?"

"It's not like that," Alice was already shaking her head. "We've… kissed or whatever but it goes deeper than that."

"That's what she said," I winked, nudging her.

"I meant emotionally, Bella!"

"Oh," I said dumbly.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. Her stomach grumbled but we both ignored it, not wanting to go down that road. "I think I'm starting to love him, Bella. You don't know what he's like outside these life or death situations. I mean, at the hospital, he was so tender, so careful with me. He promised he'd do anything to stop me from crying and find you again and that's exactly what he did. On the boat with Jeff he was even more incredible. It's so much more than his good looks and that was the main focus when I was on the flight with him."

I nodded along to her story, knowing exactly how she felt. My emotions ran deep too but the difference between falling was that I was already past that stage. Alice was only treading on it.

"We haven't gotten past kissing because there wasn't any time what with looking for you guys," she carried on. "And his kissing game is strong so I can only imagine what the touches are like."

I nodded, unable to stop myself from heading to my own personal memories of Edward's hands on me. God, I hoped we could sneak away for a while and…

"Bella?"

I cleared my head. "Huh?"

"Okay, your mind was definitely in the gutter. Spill."

So I told Alice of my love for Edward and the sex we had nothing but time for.

"You don't understand how long the days were at sea and not to mention here. There's so much space for activites"-

"You could jog, swim, run," Alice suggested but I was already giggling.

"So many spots for different positions…"

"Okay, hold up!" Alice help up her hands for emphasis. "You mean to tell me that while I was out worried sick searching for your horny ass, you were having the time of your life sexing it up with your new boo? Do you mind telling me how there's not a baby Bella in your tummy right now?"

"I got the shot remember?" I rolled my eyes. "And it wasn't all sunshine and daisies, Ali. You don't know what it was like on that raft. I really thought I was going to die and leave Edward to fend for himself. Not that it would slow him down or anything. The guy is amazing."

"I hope this guy you're throwing sweet comments at is me," Edward came up from behind me, startling Alice and I. He smiled at the reaction. "The fish is cooked, girls."

We ate around comfortable conversation, each of us scared to bring up what was bound to come with their line of work.

"If only I could get in contact with your father, Eddie," Jasper bit down into his fish. I was already finished mine. The damn thing was good. But the name Jasper used triggered a thought I recently forgot to mention.

"How did Jeff know your name?" I blurted out, looking at Edward for answers. "I know we all introduced ourselves when we were marooned here but the way he called you Eddie sounded too familiar."

Alice nodded along with me, obviously having wondered that too. Edward put down his food. "I guess he was well informed by me when he was handed a file with my name on it," he mused. "There aren't many American killers that aren't government owned so if Jeff is from the company I'm thinking of, it's clear he just wants me out of the competition. I'm too good."

He played it off but I could see the worry behind my man's eyes.

"Edward," I said quietly, forcing him to look back at me. "Would your father know of all this back in Ireland?"

"That's what I was saying about calling your father," Jasper interrupted Edward's answer. "If this ambush is from a rival company, wouldn't they come at us from all sides? Take out the head men to weaken the teams?"

Edward blanched. "You mean to tell me that these fuckers are planning to attack _my_ family too?"

"Hey, my parents are in this too," Jasper held up his hands. "If Jeff was serious about having our heads and was so close to doing so, I doubt he'd stop at just us. He wants us all annihilated."

"Why now of all times?" Edward threw up his hands, officially done. I latched onto his right hand, bringing it back down to my thigh to calm him. "Why now?"

"Because we're at our weakest," Jasper said firmly. "Jeff's seen us at our strongest by snapping the fucker's necks but he's also seen us at our worst points." He looked between Alice and me. I looked back to Edward, slightly confused but getting the gist of what Jazz was trying to say.

Being marooned here wasn't such a task for Edward because he was built to survive. But with me here… the person he loves and would do anything for, it was all the more difficult for him.

"We've got weak spots and I doubt these guys will stop at anything to hurt us."

Jeff's men… these killers would hurt me to get to Edward.

"Oh," I breathed, licking my lips. I nodded profusely, wrapping my head around it all and leaned even closer to my Edward.

"Bella?" He asked, worry threading through his voice.

"I see why you wanted us to hide," I whispered.

"Bella, I swear that nothing will happen to you"-

"It's not me I'm worried about." I cut him off, feeling my throat constrict. I swallowed, not wanting to let the damn burst and tears to pour. "I'm not worried that they'll hurt me to get to you. They can do what they want. But I'm still _so_ fucking confused as to why they feel the need to kill you guys? Right, they're hired killers but shouldn't they just kill the names they're assigned to?"

"We _are_ the names they're assigned to," Edward sighed, gripping my face between his hands. "Don't you get that? Our names were written on a file from the head of Jeff's company, just like any other mobster, serial killer, and trafficker in the world. I am one of these hired killers, Bella. I know how they think. It's nothing but money they want. A rival company means less people to kill because the other fuckers already done the job. That means less money. We're hungry for money and if Jeff's men are anything like me they'll get a kick out of hurting us too and I'm not talking about just death."

Right. We're back to hurting me to hurt Edward. Got it. I took a deep breath.

"They can do what they want to me, I just don't want you hurt," I whispered through laboured breaths.

Edward smiled sadly. "Bella, nothing would hurt me more than seeing you in their hands. I promise they won't touch you."

"I can protect myself," I moved his hands away from my face, forcing myself to be playful and confident. I knew he could see through my façade.

Edward smiled wider still. "Tell you what," he started, "how about I swear nothing will happen to me so long as you do as I say and hide with little Alice."

"I'm not _little_ ," Ali cut in. I looked to her, finding she was having her own little moment with Jasper. Only they weren't so touchy feely.

I laughed, despite it all and pulled Edward into my arms, fearing for his life and the lives of my friends.

* * *

Slow chapter, I know, but progress. Any questions you have I'll answer in messages and reviews.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note/**

Strap yourselves in, this is a bumpy ride.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I never got the alone time I wished for with Edward over the next two days. He and Jasper spent their time on lookout for the island; Edward even suggested to keep an eye on the back of the island in case they wanted to come at all angles. The idea of it just gave me anxiety. Jasper was trying his best when his watch shifts were over to help Alice defend herself if Jeff's men came at her. It scared me that we needed to go so far but also made me more eager to learn. I joined in after a couple of hours on the sand.

With the boys' eyes on our newfound enemy, I decided to try my hand at fishing for food. The two days were very hungry days because I was fucking brutal at catching. I never strayed far in the water, an unnatural fear of a shark being so close to the shore overtook my mind as soon as I stepped into the water. But I found some muscles along the rocks that sufficed for Alice. She was tiny and easily filled. I still poured a gallon of water down her throat for energy.

On day three, I sat in the sand, cooking one of the fish I had stabbed that morning. It wasn't big and I had decided to just give the thing to Jasper and Alice because Edward refused the food I made him. It hurt but I knew I was brutal at what he could do so easily so I never complained.

I heard movement behind me and realised Edward was back from the other side of the island. He always ran back, giving himself a workout and toning up his body even more. I ogled at him freely, unashamed but when I saw his expression, I stopped stone cold.

"They found the island," he panted, bounding straight for me and dragging me up off the sand. His hands hurt but so did his words. "I caught them pretty far out in the water but it looked like they weren't heading for the back. I think they're circling around and heading this side because they saw how lifeless the back of the island looked."

"Did you see how many?" Jasper asked, walking up with his hands wrapped around Alice like a vice.

"Six, maybe seven men."

I breathed out shakily. Seven men against two? How could they possibly survive that?

"Let me help," I looked up at Edward, eyes wide and pleading. "You can't take them on all on your own."

"We know what we're doing, baby," Edward reasoned, running a hand along my cheek. I closed my eyes at the touch, revelling in it. "But you need to move now, okay? Remember the plan and _please_ stick to it?"

I knew Edward only meant the last part for me. He knew Alice would have no problem obeying orders but when it came to me and Edward's safety, I was a lost cause. Something cold and hard touched my hand, startling me and when I looked down, I blanched in shock.

"Just in case," he whispered, tapping my hand that held his pocket knife. "It always comes in handy when you're in danger."

I smiled sadly.

"Let's move," Jasper demanded coolly and Edward twirled me around in his arms, hugging me close to him.

"Be safe," I choked out, gripping his back. The tension beneath his skin was stifling.

"I love you," he breathed back, releasing me again.

"I love you," I said with conviction.

I watched Jasper kiss Alice's forehead and her turn to look at me. I nodded, looking ready but really going out of my mind. "Let's go."

I grabbed her hand, forcing myself to keep moving forward in the trees to our spot in the meadow. I hated that our island wasn't reserved for us anymore, but for these filthy animals coming to kill the people I came to love.

Deciding to sprint, we ended up in the meadow in no time but that only left _a lot_ of time to overthink how much time the boys had. Gosh, I was freaking myself out. Alice stayed silent, waiting for me to bark out orders on where to hide. My eyes landed on my favourite pool and pointed to it, knowing the mossy ground and rocks around it would hide us completely.

I dropped into the water, careful not to splash to hard and watched Alice do the same. She was smaller than me, so she had to grip onto the rock to keep herself from going under. It would have been amusing any other time but knowing our men were out there fighting off six or seven men cut off any humour. So we both stayed silent. No sound interrupted us but the waterfall tumbling down. The shirt I wore kept rising in the water, revealing my underwear and it was distracting as hell.

I didn't know how much time had passed but it felt like forever. My shirt floated up again and I growled lowly, hitting the water to slap it back into place. With that annoyance gone, I barely noticed the twigs and branches snapping beneath the weight of someone's feet nearby. I looked up just in time to see Alice's eyes widen in fear and for something to latch onto my hair and pull. Hard.

"Ow!" I screamed, the hands gripping even tighter on my hair, dragging me up and out of the water towards the moss.

"Bella!" Ali cried, her voice still carrying from the water so that was good.

I struggled against the hands holding my hair, unnecessarily tugging on it. The water dripped off my body, my shirt, thankfully, covering my panties and ass as he dragged me further onto the ground.

"I got one!" He shouted in a gruff voice. I looked around me, a panting mess and noticed that he was alone here. I suddenly remembered the knife I gripped in my right hand and snapped into action.

With his hands occupied in my hair, dragging me, I decided to strike where I knew his eye would be. I felt the knife come into contact with something gooey and knew I hit the jackpot.

"Fuck!" He roared, pulling one hand free from my hair. I twisted along the ground, trying to get a better view of how bad he was hurt and felt the blood from his eye pour onto my face. I would have gagged if I didn't hear my best friend call for me again.

"Stay down!" I ordered her, keeping my eyes on my capturer. I spotted a gun holstered onto his hip and wondered why he hadn't pulled it out yet. My eyes on the prize, I was taken aback when a hand reached out to slap me hard across the face. The sound resonated off everything in the once quiet meadow and I gasped at the pain.

I was now fuelled with anger so it didn't take much regret to slice the man's leg I was closest to. That finally got his other hand free from my hair and I rolled away from him, careful not to give him a show of my panties. This fucker wasn't getting that part of me.

I reached out and grabbed his gun but he beat me to it, gripping my wrist and twisting it around. I cried out, feeling the horrible sting and lurched my hand forward, slitting his own wrist that held me. His screams filled up my head, making me dizzy but I couldn't succumb yet. I knew what I had to do to get this fucker away from me and my best friend and yet, I didn't know if I could do it.

The wrist was the distraction I needed to reach for his gun one last time and break it free from its holster. I clocked the bullet into place and pulled the trigger, barely flinching, barely batting an eye as the bullet flew in the air to reach the man straight in the chest. He stopped still, eyes wide until he dropped to the floor, twitching once and then froze.

I let out a breath finally, staring at what I had done and dropped the gun and knife, stepping away from the body I had just killed. I continued to breathe, eyes wide and knew my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

I heard something slosh in the water and I spun around to face the threat.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Alice came into focus, her hands raised as she knelt beside the pool, looking scared shitless. "It's just me, Bells, it's me."

I nodded, still shaking and wondered if she had seen the whole thing. I decided not to ask but to run to her instead and hold her incredibly close to me. "I'm sorry," I choked, tears streaming down my face. My cheek was stinging but I refused to ask why and just let myself hug my best friend.

"It's okay, Bells," Ali sounded like she was crying too.

I then remembered we weren't the only ones on this island. Edward. Jasper.

"Bella?" I heard from behind us in the jungle. It was faint but I would recognise that voice anywhere. "Alice?"

I jumped to my feet, pulling Alice with me and didn't care that they hadn't ordered us to leave the meadow yet. I ran and ran until I could make out the body of my Edward, safe and sound and alive.

I didn't stop running until I was in his arms, shoving him back a little from the force and his strong, safe arms wrapped around me tightly. I felt like I could finally breathe with him here. The shaking in my hands had finally stopped but I think the tears would flow for a long time after what I'd done.

"What happened?" I sobbed against his chest. His hand went to the back of my hair to rub it softly and I flinched, feeling the sting of the man who had his hands on me before.

"They're all dead," Edward said, stopping his movements and pulling away to look at me. "One broke away from the group so we headed out here to see if he had reached you."

"We were fine," I lied through my teeth, running a hand over his chest.

"Don't lie to me ever, Bella," Edward gritted his teeth. "You think I couldn't notice you flinching just there? Or the red mark across your cheek? Where is the fucker, I want him dead."

I stopped breathing, choking on the air I was trying to take in and it was all I needed to keep Edward with me before I lost my mind for good.

"He's dead, Edward," Alice's tiny voice came from nearby. I hadn't realised she had left the meadow along with me. Had I dragged her with me? I couldn't remember. "He dragged Bella from the water and she kept on stabbing him with a knife. She got him in the eye, the arm and then got a hold of his gun and shot him. He's still at our hiding spot. She was amazing, Edward."

I almost gagged at her words. Amazing. I was a killer.

I looked up to Edward then, still holding me in his arms and realised that he was just as I was. A killer. I had accepted it so easily when he told me so long ago on the raft. So why couldn't I accept it when it came to me?

"Show me the body," Jasper mumbled from somewhere and then I felt my body moving. It didn't seem to move far because Edward then scooped me up into his arms and carried me instead. I lay in his arms, unmoving, barely taking in anything but the sound of his breathing.

He was alive. That's all I cared about.

I knew we were in the meadow because Jasper and Edward let out a resounding gasp at the sight of the man I killed. He was a bad man, I shouldn't feel guilty for taking his life. He would have done the same to me.

"Jeez, you got him good, Bella," Jasper smirked but I remained unmoving. _He was used to murder, Bella, he can see the humour in that man's death._

"I'm so sorry, baby," Edward breathed into my air and I jumped. "I didn't want you to face any danger at all but to have you kill someone when it should have been me protecting you… I'm so sorry. More sorry than you'll ever know."

His words made me cry harder as I clung to him, soaking his body with my tears. "I need to take her back to the beach or she'll go into shock," I barely heard my Edward say. Was I back shaking? I didn't know. "Take care of the body, will you Jazz?"

I knew I needed more answers from Edward; like what happened on the beach, how many men actually arrived and if there was a way off the island. But I couldn't voice these questions yet,

And that's all I remember before I blacked out.

* * *

Holy shite. Reviews are love so give me some love.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note/**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I knew I was sleeping in someone's arms when I felt them tighten around my body. Legs were nestled around me as my back pressed comfortably against the body I knew belonged to Edward. I wasn't quite ready to wake up fully- the faint conversation I was straining to hear was enough to know that.

"…Was incredible," I tried to make out Alice's words. My eyes fluttered but the weight of what had occurred on the island recently was dragging me back into unconsciousness. I fought against the fatigue and listened in. "You should have seen how fast she reacted to everything. It was like every move he pulled she countered it. I never seen her so determined in my life. At least not since college. That girl was a maniac when it came to studying."

I tried to open my eyes again, maybe even laugh because it all felt too real to be a dream; the arms around me, the crackling of a fire, Alice's voice…

"You should consider adding her to our company, Eddie," Jasper's voice filtered through to my mind. Okay, scratch that, I most definitely _was_ dreaming.

"Absolutely not," Edward snapped back, his voice so close to my ears. What I assumed was his chin plopped down onto my hair and rested on my head. "She's been through enough, I won't ruin the rest of her life by dragging her into mine."

 _What?_

"What does that mean?" Alice asked the question I silently screamed.

"Asking her to join our company? Become a killer? You saw how she reacted when I killed Jeff, Ali," Edward sighed. It was the first time I heard him use my nick-name for her. This must be the most vivid dream I've ever had. "And even now you saw how bad she can cope with things. She's been sleeping for the night- it's drained her. Not to mention I subjected her to _murder_. That's not something someone as pure as Bella should go through."

My mind was spinning a mile a minute, overthinking what Edward just said. What did it all mean? That once we were safe he'd leave me so not to cause any more harm to me? Did he really think that wouldn't hurt me more than living with the fact that I killed a man? Yes, it damaged me, otherwise I wouldn't be so emotionally drained and unable to wake. But I needed to think rationally- Jeff's fellow man would have killed _me_ if I hadn't of gotten there first. I would be dead now instead of him and then how would Edward feel? He'd feel ten times guiltier because he couldn't save me.

So where was the logic in his reasoning?

"As soon as she wakes up we're leaving." Jasper's voice brought me back to their conversation. Wait, leaving? There was a way off the island after all?

"I didn't want to move her so soon. It's a big change if we find land," Edward sighed again, this time, blowing air onto my skin. Goosebumps rose over my body, waking me up even further. I knew I was coming around again, or succumbing to another slumber. But I needed to know more.

"We aren't too far from the coast of Ireland," Jasper spoke up again. _Ireland?!_ We were close to _Ireland_ all this time?!

"I still can't believe if Bella and I hadn't of landed here on the island, we might have had a chance at reaching Cork or something," Edward chuckled softly into my hair. His jostling was stirring me further and it was only a matter of time before I was fully alert.

"Imagine you guys floating to shore on that piece of shit raft!" Jasper chortled, his laugh loud and booming. "You would be the talk of the town for months!"

"Hey, that raft brought me closer to Bella so if anything, you should be praising it," Edward retorted and my heart lurched at his words. No sooner that it brought us together that our time on the island would tear us apart, thanks to Edward's guilt.

"I'd rather not praise an inanimate object," Jazz snorted.

"You'll be praising the boat we're escaping on once Bella wakes up," Alice said, hope evident in her voice. I guess that was my cue to open my eyes.

"She's coming around!" Jasper shouted.

I blinked against the light of the fire and found that it was nightfall. I got some sleep for a couple of hours, so that was good. My thoughts, regardless of the fact I thought their entire conversation was a dream, were clear and rational. I could see right and wrong without the lines blurring.

"Hi," I croaked, my voice husky. I cleared it, feeling my cheek heat up and winced against the pain.

"Don't move your head so much," Edward sat me up properly with him still nestled behind me. "That bastard got you good on the cheek."

"I feel it," I mumbled, trying not to open my mouth too much. It hurt like hell. "Are we leaving?"

Edward looked towards the beach and I followed his gaze, finding the boat eligible to fit us all and carry us to any destination sitting amongst the shallow waves. I wanted to smile, even jump up in glee but I couldn't move. Edward's words about not wanting me to be in his world were in the forefront of my mind and I knew that leaving here would only further that notion. I didn't want our time together to end- not when I still had a say in what was right for me.

"I checked the engine and there's enough fuel to keep us going for three days tops. We'll reach the shores by then. I know the general direction since we've been searching for you guys for so long," Jasper hopped to his feet, bringing Alice with him. There were tears in her eyes and I knew they were tears of joy. She was delighted to leave this little island I had come to relax in. Returning to the normal world just felt… weird. Scary.

"What if something happens and we're stuck at sea again?" I whispered, suddenly finding every possible reason to stay put. Edward gripped my arms, silently supporting me but he didn't know I had heard everything he said.

"Nothing will happen, babe," Edward murmured into my ear. I shivered. Now was not the time for dirty thoughts. "I promise."

I let Edward pull me up in the sand and we all walked together to the edge of the water. "What about the bodies?" I asked, turning to Jasper instead. I didn't want Edward to think I was scared of the idea of men's bodies scattered around the island.

"I buried them all on the other side of the island," Jasper told me. "Took care of your guy too."

I forced a smile and shoved him playfully, hoping I pulled off the nonchalant act. "Thanks."

I looked to Edward and found him looking at me funny. "What?" I asked, innocently. I had a ton of questions for him and knew we'd have the time to get them answered on the boat. I also needed time to let it hit that we were finally going home. But having been here so long with the man I love, home seemed to be right here on the island.

"Nothing," Edward shook his head, grabbing my hand and helping me onto the boat. It was sleek black, almost invisible if not for the moonlight and Jasper headed straight for the controls. I sat next to Alice down the back, finding guns locked away in cabinets that reflected against the moon. I looked away quickly, catching Edward's eye for a moment before I looked away to find Alice.

"So what happened after I blacked out?" I asked her, ignoring Edward's constant looks towards me. We would talk but when we were truly safe. And alone.

Alice let out a breath. "Jasper went to take care of the bodies while Edward and me carried you back to the beach. You were really fucking heavy because your whole body went limp. It was like you were dead or something. Edward freaked out for a while but I calmed him down. He was berating himself because he let you go through all of that. He really hates himself for putting you in such a position."

"That's stupid," I whispered to her, dropping my eyes to the floor of the boat. The boys were up ahead, pulling up anchors and getting ready to speed off. "We all knew something was bound to happen and even before we went to hide, Edward gave me his knife. He knows I'm a glutton for tragedies. I got through it, why can't he just accept that?"

"He loves you, Bella," Alice sighed, her eyes sad when I looked back at her. "No man wants to see the woman he loves in danger. You could have been killed."

"We all could have," I snapped. "Countless times we all could have been toast. But we weren't. We're here and alive and escaping this god forsaken place. As sick as it sounds, I've grown to know and love this island but it has as many bad memories as good so I'm ready to leave. But I'm not if it means I lose Edward in the process."

I turned my eyes up front and met with Jasper's gaze. I quickly searched out Edward and found he was climbing out of the boat, obviously not having heard my speech but Jasper seemed to have approved of it by the looks he was throwing me. I dropped my gaze, searching for Edward in the light and saw him already halfway up the beach.

"What is he doing?" I asked them both, rising to my feet.

"He said he forgot something," Jasper answered.

"We don't have anything," I said quizzically.

Alice and Jazz ignored me until Edward returned, refusing to look at me as he dropped something beside me on the chair.

"I can't wait to get a hot shower!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"And have a proper bed," Jasper countered her excited tone.

"I just want to lose the beard," Edward groaned.

"No," I shot at him, my thoughts off the object he dropped next to me. "Keep the beard."

Alice giggled beside me and Edward smiled his beautiful crooked smile. My heart almost stopped, seeing my Edward return. "Not even a little trim?" He pleaded.

I shook my head slowly. "No, baby."

The other guys chuckled on.

"Are we ready to leave now?" Jasper asked, raising a brow.

We all looked to one another until I landed and stayed on Edward. Were we ready to leave all this behind us? The weeks and weeks of heartache, pain and loss and injury? Endless trials, battles, fears that were thrown at us? Was I ready to give up the Edward that had become on these lands and seas?

"I'm ready," I said with conviction. Whatever Edward thought about my life and what should be in it was irrelevant once we talked. I wanted my side heard, regardless of how I came to hear his. We would work through living normally after living so drastically together. And right now, there was a lot more I wanted to talk about before we reached the heavy.

"So how many guys were there once they hit the island?" I asked Edward as Jasper started the engine. We moved through the water slowly until we picked up speed on open water.

"Seven, counting the guy that broke off," he replied, moving closer to me on the available seats. "Once I got one hit in, I could easily grab their gun and start shooting. Jasper did the same and once they were all dead, it wasn't long before we realised one had gotten away."

I nodded, feeling my heart pick up pace. "My first thought was you so we started for the jungle. I was hoping to get information out of the last alive but you kind of beat me to it," he chuckled but it sounded forced. "I wasn't satisfied with the limited information we had."

"Sorry," I said softly.

"Don't be," he shook his head. "It's me who's sorry."

Oh, here we go.

* * *

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note/**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

We don't need to do this," I mumbled, probably inaudible over the sounds of the waves thrashing beneath us. Alice peaked over to me and seemed to get the signal, rising to her feet to stand beside Jasper. I turned back to Edward, seeing confusion set in his eyes. "You don't have to feel sorry or guilty for anything."

"But that man"-

"Was just doing his job," I cut him off. "He was sent to kill all of us on this island because of Jeff and whoever is head of his organisation. You didn't throw a hit on me. They did."

"Only because you were with me!" Edward sighed, throwing his hands in his hair. I reached up to untangle them from the tendrils, forcing him to look at me.

"Edward," I said slowly, firmly. "I did what I did to protect myself and those I love. _You_ are one of those people. I _love_ you and because I murdered someone, it pretty much shows how much I mean it. I don't hate you for putting me in this mess. Fuck, maybe the whole crash was orchestrated by these people too. We don't know anything. All we know as that we're alive because of you and Jasper and ready to go home."

His eyes fell a little, obviously from something I just said but I couldn't quite pin what it was. So I kept talking.

"But when I say home I don't mean back to Seattle. Or maybe I do but only if you come with me. I've made a home out of that island for how many weeks with you? So it's going to be pretty hard to find a home that isn't _you_. I've grown too attached, Edward and if you think leaving me is the best way to keep me safe… well then you're wrong. Because _you_ are what keeps me safe. How many tragedies do we have to go through to prove that?"

I licked my lips, praying he understood what I was trying to tell him. I loved him and wanted him and needed him in my life. I didn't care how, I just knew it was right to stay together. If my love was a lot stronger than his for me… then okay. But if his matched my own… We had hope. _I_ had hope that it was true.

"Bella…" Edward squeezed my hands nestled in his between us on the seat. "I love you." I took a deep breath, still feeling the sensations I once felt when he first told me those three words. "I want you forever and even though that crash should have crushed us it only made us stronger… and it brought me to you. The island brought me even closer. I don't know if all of this is coming from the fact you knew what I said earlier when you were sleeping," I said nothing. "Or if you've had this bottled in since you found out there could be an opportunity to return home. But either way, I'm glad because even though I know leaving you would be so much better for you… It would _kill_ me. I've survived a lot in my line of work but if I ever had to lose you… It would be the worst kind of torture."

I gulped, feeling the weight of his confession heavy on my heart, threatening to take me under. The love I had for this man was stifling and it was easy _now_ to see he felt the same way. All my fears were stupid now that I knew his true feelings. Edward wanted what was best for me but wanted _me alone_ a lot more than that.

"Thanks for being so honest," I whispered thickly. I could feel my throat constricting but forced myself to swallow. I didn't want to turn to a pile of goo next to him after all that was said and done.

"You too," Edward smiled brightly, leaning in to kiss my forehead. "Once we're in Cork we'll figure out where to go next. Maybe we could go to Dublin for a while and meet my parents. Then, if you want to return to your father in America, you can. I'll follow you anywhere."

I grinned. "Cheese ball," I pecked his lips but Edward didn't settle for that. He held my face to his, prying my mouth open to deepen the kiss. I forgot all about Alice and Jasper, the sounds of the boat or the wind blowing past us. All I could see, hear and feel was Edward.

"Uh, I hate to break up the love fest but we've got something," I heard Jazz' voice flitter through my mind. I broke away from Edward slowly, wanting to savour the moment and then let Edward return to assassin mode. Now that I had my experience with murder first hand, I could understand him more fully. And I had to say, looking at him so concentrated with his jaw tensed, he looked… hot.

"What's up?" He asked Jasper, wiping his lips. I blushed, thankful for the night hiding the dinge in my cheeks.

"The radio wasn't picking up any signal closer to the island but now that we've broken away fully onto open water, we're getting something," Jasper said. I looked behind me and found that he was right; the island was barely visible in the limited light and we were back on the open waters I had feared so intensely after the shark attack.

"Can you call out to anybody?" Edward said, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me up to stand with him. He walked us to the front of the boat to where Alice was tapping at a button, holding a talkie to her mouth. Jasper was still steering the boat to the left of the water.

"I'm picking up ships around the area but I want to see if we can reach paramedics first," Alice explained before Edward snatched the talkie out of her hand.

"Contacting fellow shipmates is reaching paramedics, Ali," he said softly, obviously trying hard not to offend her. "Once they know where we are they can call search and rescue and have us in Ireland in no time."

I manoeuvred myself out of Edward's arms and let him do his thing, forcing myself to keep my excitement at bay as I pulled Alice back to the end of the boat. My heart was racing at the thought of having a proper bed by morning.

"I'm so stupid," Ali grumbled to herself and I rolled my eyes.

"These guys are professionals and besides, I would have done the same thing as you," I told her, using the voice Edward used minutes ago on my best friend.

"If we're rescued soon, imagine how long it will take to have showers on hand? Bella, I can't tell you how excited I am."

"Relax, we'll make it to Ireland regardless. It's just a matter of when," I reasoned with her. I didn't want to get my hopes up but anything was better than being on open water above sharks. I was fucking terrified.

"I'm surprised you aren't chomping at the bit," Alice observed. "I thought you'd be scared shitless being so close to sharks again."

"Thanks for bringing it up, Ali!" I whined, looking away to the floor.

"Sorry," she whispered regretfully.

"We got into contact with a ship called Eclipse," Edward called to us, breaking up our little fight. "They said they'll reach us no longer than twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes until we were saved. And during that time Edward returned to me and held me in his arms until the silhouette of a ship came towards us and a rescue boat paddled out, regardless of our own boat eligible to get us there. It was awkward trying to jump ourselves ship to ship but we managed to get on board the Eclipse with the boys' help.

I guess it didn't really register what was happening until we were crowded by members of staff adamant to help us. The captain of the ship came to us, asking for our names. Even still, it took some time to realise that it was all happening when the captain announced a search and rescue helicopter was coming to land on the roof of the ship to take us to shore. Edward kept his hold on me, watching my every step as we moved ourselves into the restaurant, taking whatever food was handed to us. The heat was stifling and all eyes were on us: the couple lost at sea for over two and a half months.

The food was too hot. The room was too crowded. The sound of a helicopter landing atop the assigned rooftop was too loud and too much for me. I didn't even realise I was sitting in a plush chair until I found myself upright and running towards the open doors to fresh air on deck.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call my name but I ignored her. A few people deciding to take a stroll instead of dining looked at me funny until they realised who I was. I'm sure, even on a cruise ship, they knew my face from the news.

I didn't know why everything was getting to me all of a sudden. I had sorted things with Edward; he wasn't leaving me so long as I was happy to be with him. I would be back to normal in no time and reunited with my father within a few days. I was saved. So why couldn't I handle it?

"The heli is ready for you all, Miss Swan," a voice startled me and I swirled around with a gasp, facing the captain of the Eclipse. "I'm sorry, Miss, I didn't mean to frighten you."

I shook my head, a hand over my heart and spotted Edward leaving the dining area and coming towards us. Alice and Jasper were in tow behind him, holding tons of bread rolls in their arms. I would have cracked a smile if I wasn't already so anxious.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked lowly when he reached me, wrapping his arms around me. I flinched against his touch, blocking out the sounds of the diners in the open room and the helicopter above us. All I wanted was to be back to peace and quiet on the island with Edward. Fuck, I'd even take the raft over this. So much about me had changed and I never noticed before now.

"Baby?" Edward whispered, this time closer to my ear.

"We can go now, Eddie," Jasper announced and I looked over Edward's shoulder to see him pulling Alice towards the top deck. I took a few, calming breaths before answering Edward.

"It's just overwhelming," I mumbled, not caring if he couldn't hear me over the helicopters propellers.

Edward nodded. "I know what you mean. It's a lot to take in. Not to mention the noise… Is it crazy of me to want to be back on that island with you? Just us, completely alone?"

I shook my head quickly. "I feel the same way."

"Well, that would be wrong of us to do," Edward sighed, pulling me closer. I searched for the captain but couldn't see him. Maybe he followed Jasper and Alice. Everyone walking past were very attentive towards us, careful not to step too close to our little moment. I was grateful for that. "We can go home and start an actual life, Bella."

"Together," I breathed, hopeful.

"Always," Edward whispered back, just as reverently. "Now come on."

He pushed me towards the top deck and I froze, catching the helicopters sight for the first time. "What if we crash again?" I blurted out, suddenly terrified.

"Then I promise I'll get us back to that island as safely as possible if it does," Edward said in a playful tone. His words relaxed me slightly and it was enough to push me into the helicopters waiting seats.

"Good morning, lads!" The pilot bellowed to us in the front seat. Was it almost sunrise already? "Ye don't know how excited people are to see ye all!"

"Do I know you?" Edward said, rudely as the captain bid us good luck and farewell, shutting the sliding door.

"No, but feck, do I know _you_!" the pilot with a thick Dublin accent chuckled. "You've been all over the news, along with your one," he nodded to me. "Your mates there were on the official missing list just last night."

"Oh my god," Alice breathed from the seat facing me. Edward took my hand and strapped me in.

"You ready for lift off?" The pilot asked. I squeezed my eyes shut and just nodded, praying we were closer to Ireland. "Me names Ben by the way!"

"Just keep your eyes on the sky," I ordered him and everyone laughed.

"Don't worry," Ben said. "I won't drop this beauty in the water. She's too good."

I sat impatiently, taking deep breaths, waiting for Ben to announce our arrival in Dublin.

* * *

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Note/**

This week and next is going to be difficult to post because I am going through a close death in the family; my beautiful grandmother. Please understand that it's hard to write in the right state of mind right now. Forgive me and enjoy this little chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

We landed in what I could only describe as the roughest way possible but we were alive and safe and on the grounds of Dublin airport. It wasn't the perfect way I expected when I first got on my flight at Sea-Tac all those weeks ago but I couldn't complain when the people I cared most about were with me alive and well too. I latched onto Edward's hand as he helped me out of the helicopter, careful not to flash my lady bits since I was still only in my oversized shirt and panties. I felt like a cave woman who time travelled through the ages and arrived to a fully clothed dimension. Lucky for me, we were in a secluded area of the air field and medics were there right away to wrap a blanket around us all and help us into the airport.

"This is a warm welcome," Jasper joked as we were directed into a room the moment we stepped through the automatic doors. It was absolutely freezing and definitely what I expected when I was told about Ireland all those months ago. Dublin was fucking bitter.

"Summer feels like winter for tourists," Edward said when we made it through the door of the little empty room. "Believe it or not, this is warm weather to Dubliners."

I shook my head, coming back to earth from the flight off the Eclipse and was quickly realising that we were saved and back to normal once the medics checked us out. We were really fucking going back to normal.

I didn't realise my legs had caved until I was wrapped up in Edward's body again. "Bella?" he asked me, his lips close to my ears.

"Bring her to me," I saw one of the medics drag a table out to lay me on. I mentally cringed at the sudden fear for my wellbeing by everyone.

"I'm fine," I muttered but Edward wouldn't have any of that. He lifted me to the table and lay me down softly, careful not to hit my head off the wood. As if that would hurt compared to the trauma I'd been through.

"Two months at sea have clearly taken its toll on her," one of the female medics muttered.

"No shit," Edward snapped at her, running a hand across my forehead. "Just get her some water, will you? Shouldn't we be at a hospital or something?"

"We need to check you here first," the female retorted in a clipped tone. "Immediate attention is required before movement"-

"Then tend to her immediately!" Edward hissed above me.

"Calm down, I'm fine," I whispered harshly. I looked to the lady medic and gave her an apologetic smile. "Really, I'm okay. It just hit me that we're safe now."

The male medic handed me a cup of water and I sat up on the table, gladly taking it. I looked across the room and saw Jasper and Alice were already being seen to by the third medic, handing them fresh clothes to wear.

"We didn't know what sizes you were so we just got everything oversized," the man said sadly. "Once we reach the hospital we can sort you out with real clothes."

"Have you got a phone I could use?" Edward asked loudly, his Irish accent suddenly falling through. He moved from his spot beside me and was talking to Ben. I hadn't realised he followed us into the airport. A phone was exchanged and Edward got to work immediately, ignoring the woman's protest for him to be checked next.

"I'll go first," I piped up, jumping off the table. My legs wobbled but I was fine once I steadied myself again. "He needs to make his calls."

I didn't know who Edward was talking to but by his hushed tone, I knew it was someone important. I would have thought he'd call his parents first but his words sounded too formal to be family on the line. I guess I'd wait until he was done to ask.

The lady medic handed me an oversized shirt, hoodie and tracksuit bottoms and put up a partition so Alice and I could get dressed in peace. Jasper waited for his turn as I dressed quickly and quietly.

"Can't we just leave?" Edward said hastily. I hadn't realised he was done on the phone.

"You haven't gotten changed, might I remind you," the lady scowled. Her accent was thick but there was a softness to it that I never heard in a Dublin accent. She sounded a lot more posh.

The room we were in- besides me and Edward- held ten people in total. The three medics from outside, Ben, Alice and Jasper, a member of the airport staff and three police men. The last four arrived as Edward's turn was up to use the partition. It was amusing to watch him struggle behind it with Jasper snickering every few minutes.

"Miss Swan?" the staff member called me to where he stood with the police men. I went to them, hesitantly, scared of what they were about to say. "You aren't photo sensitive epilepsy by any chance?"

His question surprised me enough that I choked on my answer. "No," I gasped. "Why?"

"I'm very sorry but your disappearance caused quite a stir in Dublin, what with Carlisle and Esme Cullen devoting all their money into finding you and their son. The exit to the airport is paraded with photographers from newspapers. If it's a problem, we can escort you out another way. We made it a priority to have you fully dressed before any pictures could be taken."

"No, no, no, it's fine, we'll all manage," I licked my lips, dazed at his comment about Edward's parents. "Thank you for asking."

He smiled. "I'm glad you're home safe."

But I wasn't home. Charlie was still missing me.

"Has our rescuing been announced internationally?" I asked the police, rudely ignoring the airport staff member.

The first police man, donned in blue, navy and black answered. "So far, since all your landing here in Dublin, it's been on local news but it will hit nationwide by noon today so it won't take long to reach American shores. We can get into contact with police in America to announce your survival sooner if you'd like. We thought you'd all want a little privacy before the media exploded on you."

"I just want my dad to know I'm safe," I admitted quietly. The police nodded, giving me a soft smile.

"I'll get into contact with him as soon as you head for the hospital. Charlie Swan?"

I nodded profusely. "Yes. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Swan."

"We're ready to go!" Alice chirped behind me, hopping off her own medical table. Edward was back on a phone, speaking hastily into it as we all left the room and as we flitted through airport security, we were bombarded with flashing lights of camera's and screaming men.

"Isabella, Isabella!"

News reporters called my name repeatedly, asking for a statement and questions but security ended up surrounding me as we pushed our way out of the airport and into a waiting car. I barely had time to call out for Edward to hold me before we started driving and I watched in awe as an ambulance followed behind us, obviously in case the flashing and adrenaline got to us and another black car trailed that. Looking around me, I realised that held Alice and Jasper.

"Edward," I muttered, my mouth suddenly dry but he was already beside me in the tinted black car.

"Are you alright?" He asked me softly, wrapping me in his arms.

"I thought the media in America was bad," I tried to joke and he laughed nonetheless. The car was huge but Edward and I had the back seat to ourselves. One of my security drove while the passenger seat was free. He didn't speak, or even notice we were there so I stayed close to Edward, almost sitting in his lap and let the tears of joy come.

"We're safe," I cried.

"And disease free," he chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you. Who were you talking to on the phone just now?" I wondered.

"My father," Edward answered, showering my hair with kisses.

"It didn't sound like a welcoming conversation," I admitted, scared of how he'd react.

"I guess he was convinced I was safe all along," Edward mused, rubbing his hand along my arm. Goosebumps rose on my skin and I welcomed the shiver. "I'm sure my mother is freaking out, regardless of what my father told her over the last few weeks."

"We've been missing for two months," I repeated my earlier thoughts, still shocked at how long we survived alone. I knew without Edward, I'd be long dead.

"We're home now," Edward amended, kissing my forehead quickly.

We got to the Matter hospital in Dublin and were seen to immediately. Food was presented to us and we dove in before the plate even cooled. It burned my tongue but to have a proper meal and cold, fresh water had me sobbing through each bite. I didn't see Alice or Jasper for almost three hours and because of the hectic day, I was exhausted.

Our doctor was named Charles Weber and his name sent floods of emotion through me at the thought of my father's name. Dr Weber was convinced my tears were from over-exhaustion so we were sent to our separate rooms until Edward demanded an adjoined one. We had two beds to choose from but I knew if I tried to sleep without him after so many nights depending on him to keep the nightmares away, I was practically forced to sleep in the same bed now.

Thankfully, the hospital was dead quiet and the rooms were almost sound proof, so the loud streets of Dublin couldn't be heard as I slept soundlessly beside Edward.

We got a reasonable amount of sleep and that night, we woke around nine pm and were reunited with Alice and Jasper again. Dr Weber told us reporters tried to get an interview with us all but we all agreed it was too overwhelming at this time. I stayed locked by Edward's side and with Jasper and Alice occupying our room, we decided they could share the spare bed in our adjoined space. Weber couldn't really deny us the luxury of sticking together because it would only bring on more tears on my part.

"This is probably the only perk of seeing you cry," Edward murmured into my air as we settled in the bed for a long night. With our sleeping pattern fucked up from sleeping during the day, we all just stayed up and talked.

"I always hated hospital beds but now they feel like heaven!" Alice gushed, hugging the pillow close to her. Jasper snorted from beside her, looking more in love with her as the minutes passed.

"I'm surprised I slept at all," I admitted, hating the feel of the itchy blanket against my skin. We had changed into hospital gowns- or at least Alice and I did. Jasper and Edward were awkwardly on edge. I wondered if Edward even slept at all.

"Did you nap?" I demanded, turning to him in the bed.

He didn't answer at first so I knew his response. "Why not?" I snapped.

"I'm not used to sleeping so warm and comfortable," he sighed, his voice lowering with each word. I knew he didn't want Ali or Jazz to hear what he had to say to I turned to whispers as well.

"What do you mean? We've got a bed, Edward," I smiled softly. "Something we've dreamed of for so long now."

"Something _you_ dreamed of, baby," he ducked his head. "I'm happy we're saved but it will take some getting used to."

"Of course it will," I leaned my head down to meet Edward's eyes. "I don't expect you to jump back into normality so quick."

"I just can't get the thought of those men with their hands on you out of my head," Edward growled lowly. His grip around my waist tightened but it didn't hurt. His possessiveness was coming out but I didn't mind it in the slightest. "I _will_ protect you, no matter where we are. It's too loud here and there's too many men around and I'm being crazy but I don't care."

I laughed despite it all and sat in awe at the man who lay next to me. I snuggled closer to him, trying to make him see that his forceful nature wasn't going to scare me away. After all we'd been through together, nothing could scare me away from him. I loved Edward… what more did I need to say?

"Don't worry about being crazy," I kissed his cheek, keeping my lips pressed against his beard. I remembered he wanted to shave it but I refused to let him. "You obviously haven't seen how crazy I can get in the real world."

Edward huffed a laugh and I knew we were okay for now. He'd adjust to real life soon, as long as I was there to help.

The door to the rooms opened suddenly, revealing Dr Weber. "Mr Cullen, you're parents are here to see you. Its past visiting hours but I know you're a special patient. Will I send them up now?"

I looked to Edward, shocked to see dread on his face. "If you must," he said.

His parents couldn't be that bad could they?

My question was answered when the doors reopened again and I spotted Jasper chuckling from his side of the room as a small woman bounded through the doors and landed on top of my Edward.

"Edward, my boy!" A thick Dublin accent came through. It took me back a little. "Ye fucking fecker, why didn't you let us know ye were alive?!"

"There isn't phone's connected to the ocean, Esme," a tall, lean, fucking spectacular looking man said from the entrance. "Edward, good to see you, son."

"Can you get her off me?!" Edward hissed, struggling out of his mother's embrace. When she sat up, I realised she was stunning also. That's when she caught my eye and decided to dive on me next.

"And this is the girl you were stuck with? Heaven's she's gorgeous, Eddie! Why didn't you snatch her up on that island of yours? Is she mute? Why isn't she speaking?"

"Because she can't _breathe!"_ Edward yelled. I wheezed a breath as Mr Cullen made his way over to drag Esme off my deoxygenated body.

"I'm very sorry, Isabella," Mr Cullen smiled down at me and my heart stopped all over again. "I'm Carlisle. So glad to hear you're alive and well like my son."

Jesus, the gene pool in this family was crazy. Were they all fucking attractive?

* * *

Please respect that I need time to mourn my lost grandmother. I love you all.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Note/**

Thanks for waiting so patiently. My grandmother got a beautiful send off and I appreciate all the kind messages and reviews after the last chapter. I love you all so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

After two long hours of the night in hospital, Edward Cullen's parents were not something I could get used to. Dr Weber asked countless times for the Cullen's to leave to let us get some sleep but it was impossible. They put up a fuss, claiming Edward _needed_ them there- they hadn't seen their son in _months_! Edward's father insisted on letting them stay and I knew the best way the Cullen men could do that was by force. Dr Weber never bothered us again for the night.

Esme Cullen was eccentric, sweet, tender and firm all in the one moment. She cried tears of sadness and joy one minute and hugged and hit her son the next. Carlisle Cullen was much more reserved than his beautiful wife. I could see how such a man could run an assassination company, considering he handled Dr Weber so well with letting them stay. He even offered to persuade Dr Weber to release us early.

"That's hardly necessary," my voice shook on the way out as I addressed the handsome Mr Cullen.

"Ah, that's a brilliant idea!" Esme clapped her hands together in delight. "I could bring the girls shopping for new clothes in town! Jaysus knows they need it."

I couldn't be offended by Esme's comment because her words sounded too sweet. She was clearly telling the truth- Alice and I wore hospital gowns. We weren't fit to leave regardless.

"Bella, you don't really want to stay cooped up in a hospital all day tomorrow, do you?" Jasper interjected, looking hopeful from his side of the room. Alice looked excited at the thought of shopping again. Fuck, even _I_ was excited to get out and explore the city I was meant to see before the crash.

"You can have girl time, while my son and I talk," Carlisle smiled down at me but I knew he meant business. "Jasper of course, will play a part in our discussion."

"I thought I could wait here until my dad arrived," I said, truthfully. "The police at the airport told me they'd contact him."

"I'll have one of my men get into contact with him immediately," Carlisle pulled out his iPhone from his suit jacket pocket, tapping away on the screen. "I'll speak with Dr Weber about your release right away." With that, Carlisle left the room, leaving Esme to do the talking.

She sat at the edge of our bed and held her hand out for Edward to take. She squeezed it visibly and scowled down at him. "I really hope your father isn't dragging you back into work the day of your rescuing," she warned, looking at me warily. Her wording was too perfect; it made me wonder if she thought Edward hadn't told me about his lifestyle.

I ignored her stare and focused on Edward's free hand running along my arm. I pinched his leg under the covers and he jumped, clearing his throat. "We need to talk about what happened on the island, Ma. We were attacked and if that flight was jeopardised by a rival company"-

"Edward," Esme warned but Edward was already speaking over her.

"Bella knows everything, Ma," he told her firmly, keeping his eyes on hers. "And Jasper told Alice. They know everything."

" _Everything_?" Esme repeated. Edward just nodded. I could feel the stress yet conviction rolling off his skin. "That information is only ever reserved for wives or women in your life that intend to stay."

"And I intend on making Bella my wife," Edward said with further conviction, taking me aback. I stared at him in shock, mirroring the look of his mother.

"Marriage," Esme deadpanned. "You've thought that far? Believe she is trustworthy?"

I couldn't deny that Esme's lack of faith in me hurt but I knew it was necessary; she was protecting the liability of her son. I'd do the same if I was in her position. But back to the topic at hand. _Marriage_?!

"I obviously saw a future with Bella the moment I met her, otherwise when we crashed I wouldn't have told her the truth about me. Of course I kept myself cryptic in the beginning but once we were alone it was difficult. It's easy with her, Ma. I love her and although it's way too soon now, I do want to make her my wife one day. So like it or lump it."

I didn't understand his wording but I assumed it was along the lines of "if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen" or some saying like that. I'd never heard my Edward speak so highly of his love for me but the strength of his words soared through me, leaving me speechless.

I knew Edward was waiting for an outburst from his mother but it never came. Esme just sat still, her face never changing, frozen on a scowl that made me cower into Edward. That was until she broke out into a breath taking smile and dove for her son, wrapping us both in her embrace.

"My boy is all grown up! I knew you'd find someone, baby, oh I'm delighted for you!" She squealed a little too close to my ear and I cringe, despite the happiness threatening to take over my body. I knew once Edward and I were alone I'd thank him in a proper way. "I'll take Bella under me wing, no bother!"

I smiled regardless of the shouting and hugged Esme back- my sooner or later mother in law to be.

Things had calmed down a bit once Carlisle returned from his talk with Dr Weber. Alice and Jasper sat in awe but there was kindness in their stares and I knew later on, Alice would jump down my throat with excitement for planning a wedding. Edward may have promised I'd become his wife but that would be a few years down the line. If I knew my boyfriend, it's that he doesn't rush things with me.

"Dr Weber didn't hesitate to release you all," Carlisle smirked at the door and my heart stuttered. Jesus, I saw where Edward got his charm from. "You're free to leave now if you'd like. We can all head home."

"Home?" I repeated, looking to Edward, scared.

He smiled at me. "My parent's house," he assured me, kissing my forehead. "You can get some rest there, shower, get dressed"-

"And I'll take you into Grafton Street and we'll shop!" Esme clapped her hands again, rising to her feet to join her husband.

"Bella," Carlisle got my attention. "My men said your father is already boarding his flight and we gave him the address to our home so he'll know where to find you."

I nodded, thankful and smiled. I'd be reunited with Charlie soon. Soon, Bella.

"Get ready lads," Esme smiled. "We'll meet ya down at reception."

The Cullen's left without another word and there wasn't much else for us to do but follow them out. Dr Weber of course, signed us out when we saw him in the corridor but other than that, there was nothing left to do but change into the clothes we were given at Dublin airport. We met with Edward's parents where Carlisle handed the boys new phones: two iPhones each along with two Blackberries. I stared but said nothing, knowing it wouldn't do any good to ask questions so soon. My mind was still stuck in Charlie and marriage.

We all climbed into a large black SUV, something that wasn't so common on the streets of Dublin, what with the looks we were getting. It was an eight seater, so it accommodated the lot of us and although Edward's hand never left mine, his focus wasn't on me. He, Jasper and Carlisle were in a heated discussion that was gibberish to me and Alice. Esme caught my eye in the mirror and smiled sadly, knowing what I was going through of course. She had been there with her son and husband when she first found out about his organisation.

I tried to take in the scenery around us as the men talked but with the tinted windows, there wasn't much to see. Hopefully I'd see a lot more with Esme taking us out shopping. I panicked when I realised all my cards and money were held up somewhere in the Atlantic and I dreaded the phone call I'd have to make to my bank. Didn't search and rescue take care of that stuff? God, I was such a mess.

"The guards will call to the house once you're all fed and washed to sort out legal issues and compensation," Carlisle announced to us all. I hadn't realised the boys had stopped talking and he was hanging up the phone. "I told them about your father, Bella. They were shocked to see I had worked so fast."

It didn't take a genius to know Carlisle Cullen was being cocky in that moment. The Irish guards clearly didn't know the work he did and he was smug about that fact. I had to smile in response.

"A shower," Alice groaned in pleasure from the back seat.

"A bed," Jasper murmured but that was obviously meant for Alice's ears alone so I tuned them out and rested on Edward's shoulder until we reached the Cullen's home.

"You okay?" he whispered to me after a few minutes of silence in the car. I nodded against his body.

"Did you mean what you said to your mom in the hospital?" I had to ask… in a whisper of course. I just couldn't wait.

"Of course," Edward said quickly. A little too quickly.

"Or was it just to keep your mom quiet with me knowing about your job," I hinted, making sure no one else could hear or read my lips.

"My _Ma_ ," Edward corrected me. I could hear the smirk creep it's way onto his lips. "Ma knows when I'm lying. She would have called me out for it. But she didn't. Because I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with you, Bella. All that talk about leaving you for the best _was_ the best for _you_. Not me. You know that. You should know I'd marry you in a heartbeat if it wasn't so rushed. I want my time with you without any sort of complications in the way."

I breathed a sigh of relief, happy with his words. I suddenly wanted the bed Jasper talked so highly about now so I could have my way with my boyfriend. "I love you," I breathed, snuggling closer to Edward. "That's exactly what I want too."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Edward whispered against my hair.

The car swerved and we were faced with a large iron gate, attached to two large columns on either side. I sat up properly, getting a closer look and wondered if we were at a hotel.

"Home sweet home," Esme announced as the gates opened and a driveway appeared, leading up to what could only be described as the house of God. The place was fucking huge.

"This is your house?" I gasped, eyes wide and gaping. Edward just chuckled.

"You're adorable," he said but I ignored him. I heard Alice taking in her own deep breaths to keep calm and was thankful I wasn't the only one freaking out.

The driveway finally ended and we parked along the front steps that lead to a large front door. There was a porch that wrapped around the entire house and I could only imagine the back garden behind it. It was something out of an old time movie. It was incredible. The paint was crisp white, the golden brass knob on the front door looked Victorian and the windows were carved beautifully against the rock. It was timeless and something I once dreamt of living in as a kid. That was my fairy tale and yet, this was Edward's reality growing up.

The car was put in park and Esme jumped out, opening the doors for everyone to climb out. My eyes never left the house and I knew I was being embarrassing but I couldn't care right now. After two months lost at sea, I deserved to ogle royalty. The large garage to the right of the house opened up and Carlisle drove off to put the car away. I spotted two more cars in the space.

I peeled my eyes away and let Edward pull me up the porch steps while Esme opened up the front door.

"You weren't kidding when you said you made so much off your company," I murmured, shock evident in my voice.

"We live comfortably," was all he said in response.

* * *

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Note/**

So sorry for the wait. Hope you're all still with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

The Cullen's' house felt like the White House compared to what Charlie and I lived in back home. The foyer was something out of a movie, chandeliers dangling from the crisp white ceiling, winding staircases leading to god knows how many rooms and even the _smell_ was desensitising. I wasn't even shocked when a maid appeared from nowhere, greeting us at the entrance.

"May I take your coat, Mrs Cullen?" the woman asked, her voice much more formal than how the Cullen's talked around family. She was tiny, yet looked strong as hell. She reminded me of a grandma you feared but had to kiss at the end of your visit. Frankly, she scared the shit out of me.

"Thanks Alana," Esme handed her coat to Tricia briskly and made for the doorway leading to the living room. "We'll be skipping breakfast entirely at nine so just have lunch ready at one," she said with high authority. "We all need some beauty sleep. It's been a tryin' night."

"Yes, Mrs Cullen," Alana nodded her head, taking everyone else's coats and leaving us in a hurry. "I'll let John in the kitchen know once he's awake."

"Thank you," Esme said loudly, plopping down on a couch facing the already lit fire. "Jaysus, I'm wrecked."

Alana appeared again, standing a few feet away from us, not saying a word.

"Show everyone to their rooms if you would," Carlisle ordered her kindly, nodding to the staircase. I felt Edward's hand on my back and realised I was holding my breath. Esme's tone with Alana made me feel uncomfortable and it looked like Carlisle was trying to ease the tension. It bothered me that Mrs Cullen changed towards staff when I was so taken with her before.

Edward squeezed my waist, pressing me against his side. "You alright?" he whispered, pulling me with him to follow Alana up the stairs. I spotted Esme in my peripheral, smiling kindly at how Edward held me but I didn't react. I just looked forward, watching my step as I replied.

"I'm just tired."

He breathed out a sigh. "Today is catching up on me," he agreed. Edward basically had to carry me most of the way until we reached the room Alana assigned us to. We said our goodbyes to Jasper and Alice as they literally ran to their room. I could see the amusement on Carlisle's face.

"Get some sleep," he said quickly before leaving us to return to his wife. I wondered if they slept on the third floor which I noticed before Edward shut the door to our bedroom.

When I turned around and spotted the oversized bed waiting to be slept in, fresh tears poured from my eyes, which were quickly wiped away by Edward.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter?" he kissed my forehead. "Babe, what's got you all upset?"

I sniffled, wiping away at my face, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just…" I took a deep breath. "Jesus, it's a proper _bed_! And your parents… God, they were so welcoming to me and… I just can't thank you enough, Edward. For everything. You saved my life so many times it's scary. I owe everything in our future to you."

Edward shook his head against me, running his lips absentmindedly across my forehead as he held me close. "You don't understand how much you mean to me, Bella. I'm so glad that out of everyone, you were who I ended up with on that raft. You've no reason to thank me. I'd do it all again if I had to."

"I'm glad you don't have to," I mumbled against his chest and he chuckled.

"Alright, you're slurring your words, let's get you to bed."

I nodded, heaving a sigh and decided to strip naked. I knew Esme would find me clothes once we woke up in a couple of hours. And the thought of lunch in a few hours had me chomping at the bit. My stomach growled, but I ignored it as I stripped, knowing I'd be eating again soon.

"Don't you want clothes?" Edward asked me as he flung the hundreds of spare pillows off the bed and onto the floor. Once the duvet was pulled out of the way I crawled into the bed, letting the tears roll as I felt clouds instead of a mattress beneath me.

"I've spent weeks naked by your side," I whispered into the pillows surrounding my head. "I don't plan on changing that anytime soon. Although there will be less hair on my body, thank god!"

Edward chortled, turning off the lights and when I felt him crawl in behind me, I knew he was sticking to our no clothes routine as well. I smiled at that and snuggled closer. "I don't know, Bella, I kinda like the hair."

"It's going," I said sternly, earning another chuckle from him.

"Try get some sleep, baby," Edward murmured into my hair, making me shiver. The sound of his words made me acknowledge the noises from outside the window. I could hear the sounds of trees, a dog barking in the distance and the sounds of cars driving by. Who drove at this time of night? I shifted in the bed, trying to calm my nerves and tried to focus on Edward's breathing, which was slowing down. I guess because he didn't nap at the hospital it was easy for him to sleep now.

I shut my eyes, even though the room was already doused in darkness and tried to follow him into slumber. As my eyelids closed I pictured the men on the island, how the man dragged me from the water and how I pulled the trigger so fast I barely thought about what I was doing. The sound of the gun in my mind made me jolt upright, taking Edward with me.

"Bella, what's wrong?!" he demanded, squeezing me securely against him.

I was breathing harshly, unable to calm my nerves as I spoke. "I can't sleep," I panted, wiping at my face. How was I sweating already? "It's too loud and all I can see when I close my eyes are those guys from the island."

Edward dropped a kiss on my bare shoulder, calming me down slightly. "Those men are dead, Bella."

"Yeah, and _I_ killed one of them!" I cried, shaking against him. "I didn't hesitate, Edward and I never got the time to feel guilty! You remember how shaken up I was after all that happened but did I even _really_ process it? He could have been a husband, a father, a brother! And I took that away from him!"

"And what if he had killed me first, huh?" Edward cut me off harshly. "What if he had killed me instead, would you feel the same remorse then?"

I sought out his face in the darkness, shock and fear etched on my own. "Of course not," I whispered brokenly.

"Then don't tell me you feel guilty now," he said. "I kill for a living, Bella and it's something I have to live with. I could be worse off than I am now, trust me."

"You were brought up with this life, Edward," I tried to reason with him. "I wasn't."

"And you've had two months to register the life I live. You love me don't you? So obviously you've accept it."

"I may have accepted you, Edward but _I_ am _not_ a killer."

"Well, I'm sorry you're alive instead of him," he spat before dropping back down onto the pillows. I sat still, staring at the dark walls before me and wondered why I didn't bother to look at the room before the lights had gone out. I felt stupid for feeling guilty now that Edward fed me that comparison, but what person in their right mind doesn't feel a thing when they kill someone?

"Ugh!" I growled and rolled onto my knees and lifted a leg over Edward's waist so that I was straddling him as he lay down.

"What are you doing?" he groaned, slapping his palms down onto my bare thighs. I winced but didn't say anything. Instead I dropped my head down until my lips slammed against his, shutting him up indefinitely.

To say he reacted positively was an understatement. I kinda wanted to cry with joy at the idea of making love to my boyfriend on an actual mattress instead of one made from leaves and sand. But I kept the tears at bay as Edward shifted positions, taking his turn on top as my body plopped onto the mattress. I giggled against his lips, feeling his own curl into a smile and I couldn't help but feel sincerely content.

Our make out session blocked out every sound that scared me before and since we were already naked, it didn't take much before I was whimpering for Edward to be inside me. He slid a hand in between our bodies until his fingers reached my clit, rubbing softly until I was quivering, wet mess beneath him.

"You ready for me, princess?" he whispered against my lips and that pet name did all sorts of things to my body.

"Yes, please," I panted, keeping in mind that there were others in the house. How we ended up from arguing to this, I didn't know but I knew the spontaneous action on my behalf was working because Edward and I were closer than ever now.

His hands went from my pussy to his dick as he pressed it against my entrance and he eased in slowly, revelling in the sensations. It wasn't until I was clawing at his back did Edward speed up his pace.

"Do you trust me?" he grunted as he thrusted harder and deeper inside me.

I gasped louder this time and felt Edward clasp his hand around my mouth to silence me. The action only turned me on further but thankfully, my moans and cries were stifled by his palm.

"I asked you a question, baby," I could hear Edward's smirk. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded against his hand and before I could register what was happening, I was flipped onto my stomach and being fucked from behind. My hands somehow ended up grasping the headboard and my back was arched in an unhealthy positon. But all the while, Edward's hand never left my mouth and when he hit _that_ spot deep inside me, I choked and cried into his palm until I came down from my high, tensing around his dick until he was at his peak as well. His thrusts slowed to a final stop and we dropped onto the mattress once more, a panting, sweaty mess moulded into one.

Edward panted behind me, rubbing my hips and gripping them every so often. "Next time we disagree on something," he started, taking a breath, "always resolve it by doing that."

I chuckled breathlessly but nodded nonetheless. "I think I can sleep now," I admitted, moving even closer to him. He wrapped me up against his bodies and found the covers.

"Of course you can, baby," he laughed. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

So short but I swear on all that is holy that normal updates will resume! There isn't much left to the story but I will give you what you deserve. These last few weeks were torture but I can't abandon you anymore. I love you for being so patient.

Reviews are love so give me some love.

Meg.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author Note/**

Hope you're all still with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I woke for the first time in almost three months beneath covers and lying on a mattress. The light of the Dublin sun was shining through the curtains of my temporary home at the Cullen's and the great love of my life was tightening his arms around me as a smile broke across my face. The argument during the early hours of the morning seemed ridiculous now that I had everything I needed in life; shelter, warmth, food and love. Come to think of it, I was pretty famished.

I snuggled closer to Edward, realising I was now lying on his chest and smiled harder, unable to contain the giggle bursting from between my lips. He stirred beneath me and I shut up immediately, not wanting to take him away from whatever dream he was having.

"Jesus!" I heard him moan before he squeezed me too tightly against him.

"Ouch!" I whimpered. "What's wrong?" I didn't worry about morning breath after so long being without a tooth brush. Edward could handle every part of me now.

Edward took a deep breath and I felt him exhale beneath me. "I could have sworn we were still at sea as I was waking up," he said. "I felt the mattress jostle and swore it was the raft again."

I rose up on his chest, smiling down at him sadly before pecking him lightly on the lips. "Sorry, I just woke up extremely happy. I didn't realise I was wiggling all around the bed."

"I heard your laugh," he smiled fondly at me. I couldn't help but blush. He smiled wider. "To think the beginning of our relationship was filled with blushes on your behalf but it was only because I had to see you _naked_!"

"I was so reserved back then," I mused. "Now look what you've turned me into."

"A nympho?"

I slapped him hard on the chest. "Watch it," I warned with a smirk to let him know I was joking. Just then my stomach grumbled and I let out a laugh. "No more fish for breakfast! Hallelujah!"

"I thought you liked my fish?" Edward pouted. I knew he was playing with me.

"I'm hoping your mother's cooking is better if I'm being totally honest with you," I kissed him once more before leaving the bed, forgetting I was naked. "Anything I could wear for now, babe?"

"You'll be going shopping later but check the wardrobe over there, there should be some of my old stuff or Emmett's lying around," Edward told me. "Also, Ma doesn't cook. That's what John is here for."

"You've got a cook?" I blanched, looking for something to wear in the small pile of clothes. "What are you guys, the mafia?"

"Something like that," he merely shrugged, rising from the bed. I tried not to stare, knowing if I looked now, we'd never leave the bedroom and I was starving so… priorities. Thinking this way, watching my Edward waddle to the joint bathroom I didn't even know we had and turn on the shower, seeing myself picking out clothes for the morning… It made me think what we would be like as a married couple and wondered if this was how we'd be. A few morning cuddles and kisses before starting our day. Me doing whatever I'd do and him going to kill a few men. Nothing major, nothing new.

I took a calming breath and decided on a pair of boxer shorts and a long, oversized white t-shirt. It would do before I found real clothes. How did Esme expect me to shop around Dublin when I had no clothes to begin with? I didn't really want to leave the house knowing Charlie was on a flight to Dublin. It made me anxious imagining him bouncing in his seat thousands of feet above the ground. I even worried the plane would crash, like it did mine. Which brought back some other deep, dark thoughts.

"Edward?" I called to him, knowing he'd hear me from the shower since the bathroom door was still open.

"Yeah?"

"Did anyone ever find out the cause of the crash?" I said, jumping into my new boxers. "Did your dad find anything out?"

"It could be the guys from the island, babe." I strained to hear what Edward was saying. I moved to the open door and leaned against it for support, throwing on my tee while he spoke. "I'll talk it over some more today with my dad but even the investigators can't find the malfunction in the engine. When the three months are up on investigating the flight and if there's no new information, then we know the cause."

I shivered, unable to help myself and searched out a toothbrush to distract myself. As I danced around with joy at the sight of an unopened toothbrush, a knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Bella, Edward!" Alice's voice rang through the room. "Lunch in ten!"

I remembered Esme saying lunch would be served at one. "We didn't sleep for long," I said absentmindedly to Edward as he stepped out of the shower. He looked delectable with a towel dangling dangerously low on his hips. Focus Bella….

"You don't have to go shopping today, if you don't want to," he said, grabbing the other toothbrush. If I thought we looked like a married couple before, this took the cake. Brushing our teeth side by side was adorable and mesmerising to watch and I didn't even know why. Maybe it was the excitement of finally having a toothbrush to call my own again. Until I found myself a real home.

"Edward," I said as I gargled some water after. "What's gonna happen me and you once Charlie comes? Am I going back to Seattle? Are you coming back?"

He continued brushing his teeth for a moment before gargling his own water and then he turned to me. "Whatever you want to do, I'll follow," Edward said, pulling me into his wet arms but I didn't mind. "If you want to move back to Seattle? Okay then, I'll go with you. If you want to move to Russia? Fine, I'll head there too."

I laughed despite my fear and let him hold me longer.

"No matter what, Bella," Edward cupped my face in his hands. "I'll follow you anywhere."

I smiled, ducking my head as his words tickled my senses. "What if I wanted to stay in Ireland?" I asked him, tentatively, testing the waters. His sweet eyes never changed and the smile stayed etched on his lips.

"If you want to stay here with my fucked up family, then so be it," he winked. "But I know once you see Charlie again you're gonna wanna be where he is."

I hated the fact that he was right.

"Don't stress now," Edward said as he kissed my forehead. "We have our entire lives to figure it out, thank god. For now, let's eat. I'm famished."

We made it to the bottom floor just in time to meet Carlisle along the living room. He was dressed in a signature suit that I knew would look delectable on Edward.

"Morning!" Carlisle greeted us with a smile. "Sleep well, Isabella?"

It was weird to hear someone call me by my full name. "It was delightful, thank you."

"Ah, we knew you'd love Eddie's old room. Shocked you didn't flip at thousands of underwear he left behind him when he went to America."

"Boys will be boys," I joked, unsure why he thought I'd react so badly to boxer briefs. I was wearing a pair?

"Yeah, but boys don't usually wear thongs now, do they?" Carlisle winked at me and if it wasn't for how good he looked doing so, I probably would have punched him in the face.

"Thongs?" I repeated through gritted teeth, looking to Edward.

He gulped. "I was seventeen, eighteen," he tried to reason with me. "You can't hate me for sexual antics that happened before I met you."

"I can still get jealous," I murmured darkly. Carlisle chuckled to himself, leaving the mess he created behind as he went through the living room without another word.

Alone with Edward and my raging jealousy, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me against the front of his body. I refused to feel attraction. Refused.

"Oh, how I love when you're jealous," he murmured wantonly into my ear. I shivered and broke away from him, trying to maintain my anger but was failing miserably.

"I'm hungry," I said lamely and followed Carlisle's footsteps, leaving Edward to chuckle behind me.

The living room was connected to the kitchen, evidently, which stretched on for miles. There was a separate dining area where everyone was already seated and Esme was speaking loudly in her thick Dublin accent, passing around toast and plates upon plates of eggs.

"Rashers anyone?" she called and when she lifted her head to shout at John at the stove, she spotted me in the doorway and smiled. "Bella! Yer up!"

I couldn't help but grin at her and forgot my anger towards Edward's thong escapades that I had no reason to be jealous of and took his open hand and walked with him to the table. Esme pulled me in for a hug.

"Ye look like ye had a good night's sleep anyway! Your father shouldn't be long getting here anyway. Few hours at the most."

"Have you heard from him?" I asked, hopefully, taking a plate from John who appeared out of nowhere. "Thank you," I said absentmindedly.

"Ah, Carlisle talked on the phone to one of his security men," Esme said, plopping eggs and bacon onto my plate. There was so much to eat, my stomach was jumping for joy. "He has a few of his boys on lookout at the airport just in case Charlie arrives early. Me husbands all about schedules."

Carlisle kissed her cheek before settling down on a seat beside hers, grinning at me. "Charlie's flight is well underway. You won't be long waiting to see him. You can be on the first flight out of here with him if you wish." His tone did not sound warm.

Edward dropped his plate suddenly and was jabbing a finger at his father. "You know damn well she won't be leaving without me."

Alice and Jasper looked just as shocked as I did at Edward's outburst, but I was more shocked at Carlisle's harsh tone. I could be on the first flight out of here? So was Carlisle not so taken with me as Esme was when Edward confessed his love for me? Did he not trust me? I sat down, picking at my bacon silently, praying to god Edward would just sit down already. I touched the hand that wasn't jabbed at Carlisle and it seemed to wake him up. He sat down slowly, gripping my fingers between his.

"Watch what you say around her," Edward said seethily.

"I could tell you the same thing," Carlisle retorted, taking a bite of his toast. Beans dripped down the sides of his fingers but he didn't seem to care.

"You act like it's a trade secret," Edward scoffed. "I kill for money, Da, it's a known fact."

"A known fact with family!"

"Bella is family!" Edward yelled.

"And what about the next time you two argue?" Carlisle shouted right back. "You think she wont go running off on you?"

"Of course not!" I piped in but Esme shut me up with her expression.

"Let them get it out, dear," she whispered to me. She held up a plate from the centre of the table. "Rashers anyone?"

"What the fuck are rashers?" Alice cried, obviously effected by the arguing going on in the background between Edward and his father. Her American accent sounded hilarious using such Irish words like 'rashers'.

"Bacon, Ali, bacon," Jasper whispered to her, taking a bite of his own food.

"I heard you arguing last night, Eddie," I listened to what Carlisle spat. "I know how that child really feels."

"She's not a child!" Edward roared.

" _She_ is sitting right here!" I finally snapped, rising to my feet. " _She_ is sitting right next to you fools!?" Five pairs of eyes stared back at me as I tried to calm my nerves. "Carlisle, it's funny how you can talk down on me when you had nothing but _good_ things to say to me at the hospital. I have to admit I was a bit apprehensive about meeting the man who turned his son into a killer. But I've accepted that part of Edward and am willing to look past it because I _love_ him. And if you had been eavesdropping correctly, you would have known I was upset about killing a man _myself_ , not the fact that Edward lives that kind of live daily. He may be able to look a man in the eye as he takes his last breath but I'm not. And I don't _have_ to. So don't you _dare_ tell Edward how to live his life and tell him who he should be with when you've been doing just that since the minute you sent him to America to be a trained assassin."

* * *

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Note/**

Hope you're all still with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

The second I closed my mouth I realised what I had just done. "Oh shit," I breathed, staring wide eyed at the people sitting around the table. The only logical action I could think of was to bolt out of the dining room altogether, dashing up the stairs to where Edward and I slept last night. I slammed the door, undecided on whether or not I cared if they heard me and went straight to the closet, suddenly realising Carlisle might not have been all about playful banter when he mentioned the panties from past lovers earlier this morning. Maybe it was his intent to get me all riled up. Seriously? Did he think a pair of panties would make me want to leave Edward?

Officially frustrated, I slammed the closet door shut and flopped onto the bed, knowing a good yelling into a pillow would do me good.

How could I do that? Scream at a highly trained killer, not to mention the father of the man I wished to marry? God, Bella you are so stupid sometimes! But I had good reason to yell, didn't I?

"Ahhhh!" I screeched into the pillow, ignoring how ridiculous I probably looked and sounded. I was moaning and crying so loud around my ears that I didn't notice the door opening and the mattress shifting under me, causing me to gasp.

"Jesus!" I cried, wiping away the tears at my eyes. I could only imagine my face was bright red and soaking wet. Edward stared back at me, his eyes sad and concerned. The expression on his face only made me want to cry harder.

"I'm sorry," my bottom lip quivered and it was enough for him to take me in his arms.

"Hush, you didn't do anything wrong," Edward kissed my hair as I cried into him. "In fact, I'm quite proud you stood up for yourself. It takes a lot of guts for people to contradict my father."

"He's an ass," I grumbled and Edward chuckled.

"He's doing what he thinks is best for me," he amended.

"Then why not shun me when he first met me?" I demanded. "Why did he welcome me with open arms if he never intended for me to stay?"

"Maybe he thought what we had on the island was just out of convenience," Edward suggested. I sniffled and wiped at my nose, moving away from his touch.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure.

Edward released a breath. "You were stranded alone and so was I… Maybe Carlisle thought we got together out of boredom or lack of choices, I don't know."

"I don't choose who I fall in love with out of _boredom_ ," I hissed, blanching at the very thought. "How dare he?"

"Forget about him, Bella"-

"How can I when I'm staying under his roof?" I was starting to lose it again. "Maybe I should leave once Charlie gets here."

"Don't even think about leaving without me," Edward stood, glowering down at me. "If I've to marry you this day to prove you're not going anywhere then I will."

"Don't be absurd," I said, my voice shaking with excitement and nerves. "I'm just saying it could be easier if I left you to deal with your father and whatever business you need to attend to before you start your life with me."

"I _have_ started my life with you," Edward threw his hands up in the air and joined me back on the bed. "The moment we got stuck together I knew you were the one. Didn't you? My Da means shit compared to what we have and what we _will_ have. What's relationships and marriage without a little family drama?"

"You talk about marriage like it's already happened," I hinted, staring at him accusingly.

"I do plan on making you mine forever, Miss Swan," Edward winked, making my heart stutter. The man had an unbelievable effect on me. He moved in to place a kiss on my neck and my breathing faltered slightly. "I just want to do it right. And with my father being an unnecessary burden, right now isn't the best timing."

"True," I said in a rush, his lips moving further down my neck. "What are you doing?"

"I'll stop," Edward sounded regretful. "Just let me be close to you before Ma comes to steal you away."

"Do I have to go?" I whined, momentarily distracted.

"Would you like to stay here with Carlisle?" Edward's mouth left my neck.

God no. My expression told Edward exactly what he expected to hear. "I thought so," he nodded hard. "Now let's find you proper clothes."

A knock sounded on the already open door and Carlisle stood leaning against the doorframe. The very presence of him made my blood boil. To think I was feeling butterflies the first moment I met him. "Can I have a word with Isabella, son?" He asked, looking in every direction but me.

"It's Bella," Edward amended, looking at me warily.

"No. It's Isabella to him," I said curtly, throwing a dirty look in Carlisle's direction. I was playing with fire but I didn't care in that moment.

"Isabella, please," Carlisle said. "I'd like to apologise."

"Then apologise," I shrugged. "Whatever you've to say to me you can say with Edward here."

"Bella maybe I should lea"-

"No," I cut Edward off quickly. "You're staying."

There was a chuckle from the doorway and before I could yell about Carlisle mocking me, he spoke up. "You picked a hellcat, I'll give you that much, Edward. But leave the room son and wait for me in my office downstairs. We'll talk business once I'm finished here with Isabella and then Esme will be here to take her away."

"Away?" Edward repeated warily.

"To shop of course," Carlisle said, tight lipped. "Alice is already getting ready down the hall. Ball of energy that girl is."

"You've taken well with my best friend, I see," I snapped, rising from the bed, bringing Edward with me. I felt his lips on my hair and knew he was going to listen to his father instead of me.

"Hurry Edward, before your Ma comes up," Carlisle pleaded.

"I'll see you before you leave," Edward whispered to me before leaving the bedroom. I was left with Carlisle, ready to talk business but on a much smaller scale compared to what he usually dealt with. The door was even shut. I gulped.

"I don't want you think I hate you, Isabella," Carlisle began, taking a careful few steps towards me. I took a hesitant step back, unsure of what his next move was going to be. "I won't hurt you either. Whatever thoughts you're thinking about me are foolish because I would never hurt family."

"You weren't so keen to use that word at breakfast," my voice broke a few times. I cleared my throat, my body almost shaking with fear. The man just exuded strength. I felt like a lamb being served for slaughter.

"I know love when I see it," Carlisle told me. "I see the way my son looks at you and you him. But its first love, it's strong and electric and all around terrifying when it's in the hands of a man destined for a life of danger. Whatever Edward tells you about his life growing up, he loves his work and won't give it up. He doesn't see himself doing anything else."

"Maybe he would have if you gave him the choice as a child," I squeaked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Carlisle shrugged. "All I know is he loves the work that he does and there's nothing either of us can do to change that. You just have to accept it and move on."

"We've been home a _day_ , Carlisle," I gathered up the courage to say. My bravery really came from nowhere. "That's not a long time to tell you what we went through. When I'm gone with Esme, hopefully Edward will tell you what fully happened but it was the most terrifying experience. And none of this has anything to do with our argument this morning. I have to admit this isn't much of an apology."

"I am sorry for speaking so low of you," Carlisle nodded. "You know my concerns for my youngest son. I fear that if things end badly, everything Edward and I worked for would be implicated just because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. If you were to marry, maybe I'd trust you more but this is trial and error. You're young, naïve and an obvious romantic. I see too much spirit in you- something that can quickly die once Edward gets back to work."

I took another step back, truly hurt by his words. What did he mean? I was foolish to be optimistic about my future with Edward? That our whole life will be based on sleepless nights on my behalf, wondering if he'll come home from a hit. I wasn't making much of a good impression on the Cullen's, was I?

"For what it's worth, Mr Cullen, I love your son. I don't know much since I've been rescued but I've seen a lot these past few hours. You're a fake. You put on a front to get what you want in the real world but really you're just a selfish, soulless monster. Edward will have the world with me because he _trusts_ me and I him and no matter what- if he hurts me so much that I'll never love anyone again- I'll thank him for giving me the biggest happiness I've ever known and _promise_ to never speak about whatever he or his family told me. I'm not a little girl, Carlisle. I know what loyalty is and where mine lies and that's with Edward. Regardless of what I think of you, I'll never do anything to jeopardise his life."

Carlisle didn't speak immediately after that. Maybe he was stunned to see me speak so much. Whatever the case I seemed to have impressed him. For once.

"Well," he took a deep breath, a stupidly, sexy, annoying smirk spread across his face, boiling my blood some more. I knew he was just going to crush my speech with one little word. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Say what now?

"If my boy doesn't marry you today, I'll divorce Esme and do it myself."

How? What? Why? Huh?

"Why couldn't you say that this morning at breakfast?!" I demanded, throwing my hands in the air. I was suddenly more exhausted than I was coming home from the island.

"I was going to but you ran out on me," Carlisle chuckled. "And it was fun to get you all riled up again. I could literally see the blood boiling under your skin when I came up here. Your face was priceless. And Edward looked like he was about to shite his pants!" He chortled some more, only frustrating me further.

"I hate this family," I grumbled, storming to the door to open it, ready to kick him out.

"Don't speak to soon, you're a part of it now!" Carlisle wink and followed suit. "I'm really sorry about this morning. I hope you'll forgive me." He kissed my forehead slightly and left me to my own devices. "I'll send Esme up with fresh clothes for you."

I shut the door again, baffled by the fucked up family he now claimed I was a part of. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. Shaking my head, the door burst open once more and Esme danced in with a pretty dress I didn't think was appropriate for the weather outside.

"Don't say a word, it's sunny on Grafton Street," Esme gave me a warning look, dropping the dress on the bed. "The sun always catches the main street on days like today. And on another note, thanks to my door knob of a husband, you didn't eat breakfast. So there's left overs in the microwave and I'll buy you some brunch when we're out. Your shoes are downstairs."

She walked out again without saying another word so I decided to just head to the bathroom to shower. The family was fucking crazy. "Thank you!" I called to her before stripping and climbing under the hot spray. I smiled against the trickling water, having dreamt about this moment forever.

The bliss only lasted a few more minutes before I finally got out to dress and brush my teeth again. I looked in the floor length mirror and realised the dress was tight around the ass and hips. It accentuated my figure- not that I had much curves anymore- but I knew once my body got used to food again, I'd be back on track.

"Bella!" I recognised Alice's voice and decided to head downstairs. I'd be leaving soon with the girls anyway. "Come quick!"

I reached the foyer within a matter of seconds and spotted a pair of dolly shoes on the last step of the stairs. I popped them on before heading to the kitchen, where the loud voices were coming from.

"Bella!" Esme beamed at me. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle stood around the kitchen island with one other person I couldn't recognise. The faceless man finally turned around and I was face to face with an older, bulkier version of Edward. Only this man was ten thousand feet tall with dimples so adorable, I almost wanted to pinch his cheeks.

"Bella dear," Esme smiled, shoving the man playfully. "I'd like you to meet me son, Edward's older brother, Emmett."

* * *

Emmett's finally here! I love him already and he hasn't even spoke.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Note/**

Hope you love Emmett!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

" _I'd like you to meet my son, Edward's brother, Emmett."_

* * *

I opened my mouth to say something, delighted to be meeting the infamous brother that Edward talked so little about. I remembered he mentioned him in passing on the plane before the crash and once in the raft when he was explaining his job and family. Emmett seemed to be the only sane one in the family, unless his girlfriend was another delight to be around. Or was it his wife?

"Well if it isn't the girl who has me brother by the balls!" Emmett yelled out in the thickest Dublin accent I'd ever heard. He grinned as he bounded towards me, accentuating his dimples and once he reached me, he wrapped me up in his ginormous arms and swept me off my feet. It was the scariest and tightest hug I'd ever gotten. "Nice to meet ye, Bella! I'm Emmett, Edward's brother."

I laughed at the way he said 'brother'. It sounded a lot more like 'brudder'.

"It's nice to meet you!" I wheezed, eyes bulging out of their sockets. I saw Edward reach out reflexively towards me but Emmett was already in the process of putting me back down. I finally caught my breath and rubbed my chest harshly, calming my heart. I looked up at the mountain that was Emmett Cullen and found he was laughing loudly at my reaction.

"Is this how you usually greet people?" I asked, staring at him incredulously. Emmett merely chuckled in response.

"Only the people I really like," he winked.

"Don't let Rosie hear you say that," Esme said from the island.

"Too late for that, Es," another unfamiliar voice came from behind me, followed by the sound of heels clicking against the marble floor. I gulped. The voice clearly belonged to Emmett's wife and she already sounded pissed with me.

Rosalie finally appeared and I had to take a step back in astonishment. She was fucking stunning. Long blonde hair, body like an hour glass, full red lips, make up on point and legs that went on for days. She was everything I wanted to be in a woman. I was comparing myself to her already and it had barely been five seconds since I laid eyes on her.

"H-hi," I stuttered, staring at her face. I knew she was probably freaked out by me but I didn't know Irish women could be so stunning. I thought it was just the Cullen's who were swimming in a flawless gene pool but clearly Rosalie was as well. I gulped once more.

"Are you Alison or Isadora?" Rosalie asked, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Isadora," I whispered dumbly, refusing to correct her. I may find her flawless but really, she scared the living shit out of me. A few of the men chuckled at the island but I didn't have it in me to feel embarrassed. I knew I'd snap out of my state of fear once Edward got me back to normal but until then, I stayed put.

"Christ sake, its Isa _bella_ , Rose," Edward's voice trickled through my brain and I was slowly getting back to myself. His arms went around my waist to pull me back to where he was standing and my thoughts cleared with the smell of his cologne. I hadn't realised he put some on this morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rosalie sighed, running a hand through her golden locks. "I'm Rosalie. It's nice to meet ya girls. Glad you're alive. Edward come give me a hug ye bastard. Did you not die, no? Pity."

I blanched at her words and if Edward didn't laugh, I probably would have slapped the pretty off Rosalie's face.

"It's nice to see you too Rose," Edward made his way back to her to give her a quick hug. My blood boiled with jealousy the second her hands touched his body.

 _She's married, she's married, she's married to Emmett, she's married_.

Since when did I become so insecure? I guess I had no time to be jealous on the island. What was my competition there? A plant?

"Yeah yeah," Rosalie pushed Edward away and every move she made towards him made me twitch. "So, heard yer grabbed by the balls nowadays. You should go missin' more often bro."

Hearing Rosalie call my boyfriend 'bro' made it easier for me to relax. I spotted Alice out of the corner of my eye and found she was snorting at my reactions. I stuck my tongue out in reply.

"It's not called whipped if you're glad it's being done," Edward hit back at Rosalie with a smirk, his eyes landing on mine. I smiled at him, glad he still only had eyes for me.

"Ah look at that!" Emmett joined in on the teasing. "Eddie's all loved up! Belly here has turned him soft!"

"Fuck off, Em!" Edward sounded annoyed but his face said otherwise. I could see he was glad to have his older brother back.

"Ah, I feckin' missed you bro!" Emmett clapped Edward on the back and dragged him back to the where the rest of the family was standing. Rosalie went to say hi to Alice and Jasper while Emmett struck up conversation between the rest of us. "And you're home just in time to celebrate yer birthday! Ma was fuming you booked your flight two months before. She knew exactly what you were up ta! Guess that crash was your karma."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets as I stared at Edward. "It's your birthday soon?" I screeched. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot," Edward said all too quickly.

"Bullshit," I eyed him up. "I know when you're lying Cullen."

"Ha! Hellcat, isn't she?" Emmett grinned, throwing me another wink. A hand swooped in to hit Em across the head and he winced. I knew full well it was Rosalie, watching every move he made. I quickly averted my eyes back to Edward's.

"What date exactly?" I demanded, hearing Esme giggle into Carlisle's shoulder. He dropped a kiss on her hair and my heart warmed at the sight.

"20th," Edward grumbled. "Don't make a big deal out of it- Ma does enough of that. That's why I stopped coming home every summer."

"Well we could never celebrate it when you were a baba since your Da shipped you off to America to be trained!" Esme hissed, jabbing a finger into Carlisle's side.

"Ma," Emmett gave Esme a warning look, nodding towards me. "Shut up, will ye?"

Esme rolled her eyes. "Bella's well aware of what goes on here, Emmett, no need to be coy."

"Lads, ye _told_ her?!" Emmett boomed. "Jaysus, you really love her don't ya Edward?"

It was hard to keep up with Emmett's thick accent but his infectious energy just made me want to laugh. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist again.

"Isn't that obvious?" He said nonchalantly. I leaned into his side with a smile plastered on my face. "Stop acting like a child, Em. You told Rose about our work the moment she dropped her knickers."

"Fuck off!" Rosalie flipped her hair again with a smirk, moving back to stand beside her husband. Now that I got to look at the two of them together, they really were a hot couple. I could only imagine their children once they were produced.

"That's different," Emmett said. "We're married."

Edward stared at his brother some more. "And?"

"Edward knows full well what he's doing," Esme beamed, nudging her eldest son. With another wink she left the kitchen, shouting she was just getting her purse. Emmett didn't seem phased by what his mother said but it was hilarious to watch the realisation dawn in his eyes when he gathered that Edward intended to marry me.

"Fuck, you've thought about marriage?!" Emmett roared, grinning from ear to ear. He was like a child on Christmas morning. "Who are ye, and what did ya do with me brother?"

I snorted and left Edward's side, intending to follow Esme out to the foyer. I was already in love with Emmett's personality and I knew I'd be taken with Rosalie soon enough, but all that wedding talk gave me the jitters. It wasn't like we were eloping tomorrow. It could be years before Edward actually proposed but it was clearly enough for his family to know he has planned to ask in the distant future.

"Are you alright love?" Esme asked when she spotted me. Emmett was still audible from the kitchen and I giggled at the cheers on his behalf. He was like a giant huggable bear. He was easy to love. Much like his brother.

"I'm fine, just overwhelmed," I admitted honestly.

"My boys are a lot to handle," she nodded.

"It's not that," I shook my head. "It's just this house is full of so much love, it's stifling. No matter what I said to Carlisle this morning, you've done an incredible job raising your kids."

I didn't expect Esme to get teary eyed but that's exactly what I got. "Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you think that!" And then I was wrapped in a warm embrace, hugging her tightly to me. She was almost as small as me. "You're a wonderful edition to the family, darling. I know you're already perfect for Edward."

"I love him so much, Esme," I said shakily. "I don't want to lose him to his work."

"You'll never have to worry about that," she brushed my hair out of my face as she spoke. "I've been in your position, Bella. I know what it's like for the love of my life to walk out the door and wonder if he was going to return. But every time Carlisle leaves he always comes back to me. The most important thing in a marriage is trust and you and Edward seem to have that tenfold."

I dropped my head and smiled at the floor. "We're not married, Esme."

She reached down to cup my chin and bring my head back up to face her. "I see a bright future ahead of yis," she said softly. "You're young. Younger than Edward but there's endless amount of joy ahead of you. Trust me."

I nodded, stifled by her words and took a step back when voices floated towards us.

"We ready to go?" Alice appeared, shoving me playfully. I smiled and gave her a quick hug, so grateful to have her here with me.

"We made it to Dublin," I mumbled to her jokingly and she laughed out loud. I could see the sadness in her eyes on how we got here but there was still joy that we were alive regardless of the steps taken.

"I have me purse so we can leave once you're ready girls," Esme smiled. "Rose, you coming shopping with us?"

"Obviously," Rosalie grinned, waving a credit card around in her hands. She kissed Emmett passionately and Alice went to say her goodbye's to Jasper. Just as I was ready to search out my Edward, he was by my side.

"Have fun," he murmured, pulling me close to place a kiss on my cheek. I smiled, hearing Esme's words in my head before I stepped on my tip toes to kiss him properly.

"Don't miss me too much," I murmured against his lips and he smiled against me.

"I've spent every single second with you for the past two months," he said. "This time apart is going to take some time to get used to."

"We'll get through it," I promised him, confident.

"I know we will," he said with conviction, giving me another peck.

"Alright cuties, break it up!" Emmett hollered. "Girls, have a ball and stay safe. We'll have Dominos ordered by the time you're home."

"Pizza!" Alice squealed in delight. I rolled my eyes and pushed her out the front door, seeing Esme already on her way to the cars.

As I made my way down the front steps, a taxi rolled up at the end gate. The buzzer on the right wall of the estate sounded around the garden and Carlisle came out to inspect immediately.

"I'm not expecting anyone until five," he muttered, reaching for his phone but I stopped him quickly.

"Wait!" I said, the breath leaving me in a whoosh as someone stepped out of the cab. I choked on a sob and started running, tears springing from my eyes as I realised my dad was getting out of the car, looking about ready to climb the fucking gates but they were opening up as soon as I started moving.

"Dad!" I sobbed, finding my voice through my cries.

"Bells?!"

* * *

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author Note/**

I love you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I felt my father's arms around me and finally, I was home. Wherever and whatever happened over the course of the last few weeks meant nothing now that I had the one person I could count on my entire life. My family, my _dad!_ I heaved a sob and held onto him for dear life.

"Bells," Charlie hiccupped from crying so hard. "I missed you so much, baby. You scared the living shit out of me."

I laughed despite it all and kissed his cheek, drowning myself in his tears as well as my own. "I love you so much, dad!" I shouted.

"I was so worried!" He croaked. "I really thought once they stopped looking that you were gone… that you were"-

"Stop," I pulled away from him to see his face morph into excruciating pain. "Don't think like that. I'm here and alive and- Fuck, I missed you so much, dad!"

"I missed you too, Bells." Charlie pulled me back to him by the back of my head and pressed a kiss to my forehead. Dad was never affectionate when I was growing up but I knew after being gone for so long, I'd be in for one hell of family loving. "I'm never letting you out of the country ever again."

My knees went from under me suddenly but Dad caught me quickly, holding me upright as he yelled my name loudly. "Bella? Bells! Can you hear me?"

I didn't realise my eyes were closed until they fluttered open once more to reveal a terrified, distraught looking Charlie. "Dad," I mumbled numbly, too overcome with emotion.

"Is she alright?" Edward's voice came into focus. "Bella?"

"I'm fine," I said quickly, hugging my dad closer. "You don't know how happy I am to see you dad!"

"You too, Bells," Dad said distractedly. "You sure you're okay?"

I nodded all too quickly. "Yep, just in shock. I wasn't expecting you so soon. Carlisle said five o'clock."

"I got an earlier flight."

I nodded again.

"Bella," Edward called me and I turned to look at him. The rest of the family was still waiting on the porch steps. Rosalie must have gotten impatient because I couldn't see her anymore. "I think you should come inside and eat something, babe. You skipped breakfast."

"Babe?" Charlie repeated, his voice rising up a notch. "Bells, who is this?"

My face went bright red before I could get any sort of word out.

"Why don't we all go inside, Charlie," Edward suggested with a serious smile. "Bella's fond of fainting nowadays. She needs some energy."

I ignored his jab at me and nodded at my dad, praying he'd forget about Edward's term of endearment for me for the time being. We began to walk and when I reached Esme, I gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about shopping," I said but she was already shaking her head.

"Spend time with your Da, Bella. I'm sure Alice knows your size. I'll pick ye up some nice things."

I looked to Alice and found she was wrapped up in my dad's arms next. Charlie even shook Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper's hands. I smiled until I realised he didn't welcome Edward with such warmth.

"Thank you, Esme," I said quietly, watching my dad make his way back to me. "Dad, this is Esme Cullen, Edward and Emmett's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Charlie said formerly, kissing Esme's cheek. His moustache wiggled on his face and I supressed a giggle. "And thanks for letting Bella stay here for the night. You didn't have to do that."

"She's been through a lot," Esme petted my cheek fondly. "Anyone close to my son is welcome here anytime."

"You've an uh… beautiful home." I knew Charlie was really in awe of the place and itching to find the nearest flat screen TV.

"Thanks love," Esme grinned. "Right, Alice pet, you ready? Charlie, Edward will take you through the house so you can spend time with precious Bella. John, our cook, is available all day but I'm sure the boys will order pizza later. Make yourself comfortable and I'll see you in a couple of hours to talk about arrangements."

Without another word, Esme left my dad looking more confused than he started off. She hopped into the waiting car, seating an impatient Rosalie and with a swift hug from Alice, the girls were gone. Carlisle nudged Emmett before heading up the porch steps, leaving an awkward looking Edward waiting for me to make a move.

"Shall we?" I announced with a clap of my hands. I skipped to Edward's side and trotted up the stairs. "Why is this so awkward?"

"Because I fucked up the moment I met him," Edward grumbled.

"Hardly," I rolled my eyes. "He'll love you; everyone does."

Charlie cleared his throat behind us and I shut up quickly, throwing Edward a quick smile.

"Will I take your jacket, Sir?" Alana appeared once again out of nowhere, greeting my father.

"Sorry?" Charlie stuttered. "Shit, no thank you, I'm good."

Alana nodded and removed herself from the foyer. I stood nervously, clicking my heels together. "Living room?" I suggested.

"That's best," Edward quickly moved to the only single seat available, careful not to be seated anywhere near me. Pussy. Charlie took the large plush couch, his eyes on the plasma hooked onto the wall.

"Alana?" Edward called and she was by his side immediately. "Could you heat up Bella's breakfast from earlier?"

"Of course, Sir."

Once she left, Charlie let out a puff of air. "Is this the Royal family? Or the mafia?"

I stopped breathing, eyes wide.

"We live comfortably," was all Edward said.

"I'll say," Charlie snorted.

"Dad," I warned, giving him the evil eyes.

"And the Republic of Ireland aren't ruled by a monarchy," Edward added with an arch of his brow.

"Is this the guy you were stranded with?" Charlie asked, ignoring him completely.

"Yes, dad," I said slowly. "Edward. He saved my life."

"How, exactly?"

"Can you stop being the overbearing dad for five seconds please?" I demanded. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Edward and yes, we are a couple and yes, your daughter is in love. I've missed you too much the last two months to argue over this so if all you've come to do is disapprove of my choice of man then it's best you leave."

Charlie opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "I… Bells, you…"

I waited patiently, catching Edward's eye in the process. He gave me a smile, clearly happy with my words.

"Bells, you know I missed you too," Charlie finally said. He swallowed the obvious lump in his throat as he spoke. "It was hell without you. To go to bed every night thinking I'd never see you again to waking up wondering if I'd be getting a call about your body being found… NO father should ever go through that. I can't imagine what you both went through but I'm damn proud you made it this far to survive but you don't know what I've been through either. Or what your parents went through too, Edward."

I swallowed hard, blinking back the tears in my eyes. I looked to Edward and he didn't seem phased by my dad's last comment. The truth was, Carlisle never worried. Esme, like all mother's, worried for her son's return but Carlisle always had her reassured that he was alive. So no, Edward didn't know what his parents went through because it seemed nothing like what Charlie described.

It was the most I ever heard Charlie talk emotionally. As a child, he spoke about my mom drunk. They were angry words but you could hear the love that was once there for her in his voice. But this was on a whole other level. "It feels like a dream having you here in front of me, Bells," Dad said thickly. "I've grown accustomed to living without your mother but I wouldn't survive without you Bells. Believe that."

I finally broke and let the tears fall down my cheeks as I went to hug my dad. He hugged me back hard, sniffling a little and I saw Edward stand to give us some space. "I'll have your food inside, Bella," he whispered softly to me.

"Thank you," I said, resting my head on dad's shoulder.

"Edward," Charlie said before Edward could leave for the kitchen. "Thank you."

I moved out of his embrace and wiped at my eyes.

"I don't know what you did for my daughter but she's here and safe so whatever it was, I'm grateful. And if I've to give my little girl to anyone, I'm glad it's her rescuer."

Edward nodded, clearly emotional over Charlie's words. "Thank you, Mr Swan. That really means a lot. Bella's lucky to have a father that cares so much about her." He finally left then and gave me alone time with him.

"Bet ya never thought you'd see your old man cry," Charlie snorted, his cheeks tinging pink. I now saw where I got my rosy cheeks from.

"I've seen you cry before, dad," I noted, eyeing him suspiciously. I thought he knew that.

"But that was when I was drunk and you were barely a child so it doesn't count," he grumbled.

I laughed, missing my dad's weird old sense of humour and hugged him one more time, making the most of my time alone with him. His earlier comment about not letting me out of his sight when we were back home had me worried that I'd never get to start my future with Edward- wherever that may be. My dad already lost me once, could he do it again? Knowing I was safe in the arms of the man I loved?

"I brought some food out for you too, Charlie," Edward announced as he came back into the living room holding a tray of food. Alana was trailing behind him, clearly itching to take the tray from his hands and do her job. "You must be starving after that flight."

"Famished!" Charlie said loudly. "Plane food sucks."

"Tastes worst after it crashes," I deadpanned, diving on the tray of food. My stomach grumbled with hunger and when the first piece of bacon- rasher- hit my lips, I wanted to burst out in tears.

"John is amazing at cooking," I commented, diving on the sausages next. Edward just laughed, staring as Charlie and I tucked in.

"So how was life at sea, Bells?" Charlie joked. I knew it was his way of getting used to the idea of me being missing for so long. I faked a laugh and swallowed some food before answering.

"I never did like fishing as a child," I rolled my eyes. "But once I got used to the swaying of the raft, all I could really eat was fish once the plane food was gone."

"Bet you're glad to see real meat," Charlie grinned his toothy grin and it brought me right back home again.

"I'm even gladder to be eating it," I replied.

Charlie's lips landed on my hair again as he hugged me close. "Ah, I missed you, Bells."

I snuggled closer, smiling at Edward looking at us fondly. "I missed you too, dad."

* * *

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author Note/**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

The women returned at five thirty exactly, just as the pizza was ordered. I was excited to eat some real take out now that it was an option. Charlie eased up a lot over the two or more hours so when Esme came bounding through the door with bags of clothes, he was eager to strike up more conversation.

"Do you need help with those bags, Mrs Cullen?" he asked her, reaching for a bag that read River Island. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't be sure if it was a store in Dublin or not.

"I'm fine, Charlie!" Esme beamed, clearly delighted with how at ease my dad seemed. "That's what Alana is here for. And please, call me Esme."

"Ma," Emmett came from the kitchen, waving the phone around in his hand. "Pizza's ordered."

"Oh good, I'm famished!" Alice sighed. "I have a feeling I'm going to gain a lot of weight since coming home."

"I second that," Jasper nodded, taking the bags from Ali's arms. "I missed you." He pecked her lips chastely. I smiled, delighted to see Alice so happy. She really was so in love. "Get anything nice?"

"Oh, so much!" Alice's smile grew wider. "Bella, we have to go back to Grafton Street soon! The place is incredible! So many bands and singers along the streets too! You'd love it!"

"I picked you up some clothes too, Bella," Esme piped in, moving herself away from Charlie. "Where's my husband?"

"Kitchen," Emmett spoke up. "Rosie, you get some new lingerie?"

"You're a pig," Rosalie scoffed but threw her husband a quick wink. I ducked my head, turning back to my best friend.

"I hope what you guys bought me actually covers my body," I warned. Alice bit her lip nervously. "Alice," I said slowly.

"I promise there's some cosy sweaters and whatnot but I couldn't help buying you some night time clothes! You're so thin and the style Dublin teenagers have these days is crazy!"

"If my ass is out in anything"-

"Then I'll be extremely happy," Edward cut me off, smirking down at me.

"Ahem," Charlie cleared his throat, eyeing up Edward. I looked around the foyer, ignoring my dad's gaze and realised how many there was in the family now. Everyone- including Carlisle and Alana- were gathered around the opening of the house, chatting and laughing and looking like a well put family. It made me feel a part of the Cullen clan, like I belonged here with my dad. It made me want to stay in Dublin all the more.

"How about we all head to the kitchen while we wait for the pizza to arrive," Esme suggested, already making her way through the living area to the kitchen. Carlisle was right on her heels so I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him along until we were all gathered around the island or dining table.

The girls were showing off their new purchases, spilling all the fabrics onto the mahogany table and when a pair of baby booties landed on the table, curtesy of Rosalie, the room erupted into chaos.

"What are those?" Carlisle demanded, pointing at the booties like they were the devil.

" _What one of me kids is pregnant_?" Esme roared, rising from her seat.

"Your children are boys, Esme," Charlie pointed out from his spot by the island.

"I have three girls now too," Esme retorted, still staring wide eyed at the baby shoes. I took one step back and pressed against Edward, letting him wrap his arm around my waist as we waited for someone else to speak up and explain. I was taken by Esme's comment, belonging more and more to Edward. She had three girls; Rose, Ali and I.

"Can everyone just calm down please?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, flicking her golden locks over her shoulder. "I bought the booties, so therefore, they belong to me."

"Rosie?" Carlisle squeaked, walking slowly towards Esme.

"I'm pregnant," Rosalie said nonchalantly. All eyes went to Emmett suddenly and we found he was bouncing with joy, his dimples more prominent than ever as he ran to his wife.

"We're pregnant!" He boomed, his excited laugh infectious. "We've known for a while but with Edward off the radar, we wanted to wait a while so the news could actually be celebrated. We all know Ma was a bit loo la with Eddie gone missing."

"And I didn't want the attention gone from my unborn child if Edward suddenly appeared out of nowhere," Rosalie said, rubbing her toned stomach. "Which he did. So now the excitement passed from him, we can keep all eyes on my belly bean."

Esme stood in awe, staring at her children like they had grown ten heads.

"We also wanted to wait a couple of weeks so we knew the baby was healthy," Rosalie added, letting Emmett fondle her body and shower her with kisses. "Obviously I wanted to surprise everyone and do it right, but I completely forgot about the booties until they were out on the table. Maybe I can announce it differently and you can all act surprised"-

"I am surprised!" Carlisle chimed in, rubbing a hand over Esme's still shoulder. "You said you didn't want children? Both of you?"

"I guess we changed our minds," Emmett said simply. "You don't know really until you're in the moment, right? When Rosie told me I was like, feck it, let's be parents!"

"Oh me babies are havin' babies!" Esme finally squealed, pulling Emmett and Rosalie in for a hug. "Ah, I'm gonna be a nanny! Jesus Christ, I'm not old enough for this shite!"

"Glad you're excited, Ma," Emmett hugged her tightly. I smiled at the sight, imagining myself in that position in years to come with my own father. I lay my head on Edward's chest, feeling his arms tighten around me.

Carlisle joined in on the love and when the doorbell rang, Emmett was out of the room like lightening; all focus gone from his unborn child and onto more important things: pizza.

With him gone, I had my turn congratulating Rosalie and the mean exterior she had before vanished as soon as I hugged her.

"Thank you, Bella!" She said whole heartedly, hugging me close. I found, once Emmett had returned that he too was delighted for Emmett, giving him a manly hug that lasted two seconds but the intent and love was there. They obviously had a great relationship that I was eager to see up close.

Carlisle and Emmett got along great with my dad, I realised, when the pizza found its place inside the Cullen household. The girls were wrapped up in baby talk, the boys wrapped up in sports while I was wrapped up in my Edward. We had moved from the kitchen to the living room, leaving everyone to talk and drink beer while we had our alone time.

"I'm so happy for my brother," Edward said absentmindedly as I dug in to my own pizza. It was fucking mouth-watering and a relief to be reunited with once more. "He always said no to the family life but I knew that was only to please Rosie. He's a dad for sure. It's in his blood."

"I think all the Cullen men are family men," I said, licking my lips. We were cuddled up on the plush couch, legs tangled together as we ate and talked.

"You think I'll be a good father?" Edward asked, just as I swallowed a piece of peperoni. I coughed a little, letting him rub my back before getting some air back into my lungs.

"Of course you will," I wheezed. "What makes you doubt it?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I've never had much experience with kids."

"You'll get experience with your own," I encouraged him, silently reeling at the idea of Edward thinking about starting a family of our own. I was barely adjusted to marriage talk!

"But what if I fuck up on that?" Edward asked.

"Then we'll make another kid and hope they'll turn out better than the first," I joked.

"That's not funny," he said seriously but I laughed nonetheless.

"You'll be a great father no doubt," I leaned in closer to him to place a kiss on his lips. "It's in your blood too."

"Bells."

I looked towards the direction of my name being called and found Charlie standing in the doorway; a can of beer in one hand and pizza in the other.

"What's up, dad?" I asked, scared he heard our conversation and thought I was actually knocked up.

"W-what, w-w-what?"-

Oh, he definitely thought I had a bun in the oven.

"What is that on your leg?" Charlie demanded, pointing to the obvious scar riding up my foot that was lodged over Edward's lap.

Oh. Shark attack, remember, Bella?

* * *

Poor Charlie having heart attacks next chapter LOL. If my daughter came home with an ugly scar, I'd be scared too.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author Note/**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

"What the fuck happened to your leg?" Charlie demanded, moving further into the room. I leaped off Edward's lap, readjusting my dress so as to hide the scarring, but that was near impossible. To be honest, I'm shocked I wasn't asked about it before.

"Dad, let me explain, just calm down," I said in a hurry, wishing I could just return to my pizza. I didn't want to eat it cold.

"Don't tell me to calm down, what the fuck happened? Did he do that?" Charlie jabbed a finger at Edward who quickly stood to face off my dad.

"Of _course_ not!" I shrieked, pushing Edward back with my hand. "It happened at sea! I _was_ in a plane crash, remember?"

"What's going on in here?" Carlisle appeared, his voice full of authority. Everyone was quickly following up behind him in the doorway, trying to see what all the yelling was about. "I understand you're adjusting to your daughter being home but I won't have you shouting in my household."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," I said quickly, scared he'd do something a little more than illegal to my father. I knew it was unreasonable for me to think that but I couldn't help it. "We'll talk privately."

"I deserve to know what happened to my daughter," Charlie said sternly, squaring up to Carlisle. Edward tensed under me, clearly ready to help Carlisle if Charlie decided to act the fool but I held him back. I was nothing compared to the strength of these men but I would try.

"How about we all take a second to breathe," Jasper raised his hands.

"And who are you?" Charlie snapped.

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock."

"Well, Whitlock, I have the right to know what happened to Bella," Charlie spat.

"As you do," Carlisle nodded, perfectly calm though his right hand was twitching towards his back pocket. I kept my eyes on his suit trousers as he continued. "But you don't get the option to be disrespectful to my son. I won't tolerate it."

"It's fine, da," Edward said coolly.

"I won't have him raising his voice in my household."

"Dad," I said quickly, with force. "Come outside with me. I'll explain there."

"What mess have you gotten yourself into, Bells?" Charlie said, a look of disappointment and dread etched across his face. My face dropped and all the colour drained from my cheeks. Flashbacks of Charlie yelling into the night about my mother leaving came to the forefront of my mind and it took everything I had not to burst into tears right that second. The one thing I never wanted to be to Charlie was a disappointment coming from my mother's personality. I cleared my throat and stormed out of the room, expecting my dad to follow.

Luckily, Charlie didn't put up a fight and I could relax knowing I didn't have to break up a fight between him and Carlisle. Dad's comment was a low blow but I'd let that go until he calmed down. I didn't get myself into any type of mess. The Cullen's treated me with nothing but love now… It didn't matter how I was perceived in the beginning.

Once out of the earshot of everyone else, I swirled to face my dad. "How dare you!" I spat, watching the shock make its way onto his face. "This family has done nothing but help me the last two days! Let me remind you it was _this_ family who put the funding in to keep the rescue mission going for Edward and me- _not_ you. You called them a mess, dad. I know you're worried about me- I get that, but you don't start pointing fingers and naming names just because you're scared."

"Bell"-

"Let me finish," I cut him off, raising a hand to silence him further. "I was bitten by a shark dad," I explained. I refused to look at the horror on his face as I continued. "Before we found the island, we were stranded on a raft and I got into the water to clean myself and there was a shark nearby. When I finally spotted it, I was already bitten but Edward dived in to save me anyway. _Edward_ got me out of the water. He risked his life to _save_ me, dad. He didn't put me in the water. And when we reached the island, he helped me heal. So how dare you blame him for that?"

I didn't know if I wanted to stick around and wait for his reply. I mean, it was my _dad_. I loved him and these months without him were hell. He was the only family I had. But I also had Alice and Edward. And Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's. I wasn't completely alone without Charlie. But he _would_ be. That was the most prominent thought in the forefront of my mind. He was left before, I don't think he could handle it again- especially coming from me. He meant well- he wanted to protect me still. I would always be his little girl.

I sighed, hating the look of horror and despair in his expression. My words hurt him but so did his actions. He wasn't doing himself any favours.

"I'm sorry," he finally choked out. "When you're a parent, you'll know how I feel. God forbid you lose your child to a plane crash but you don't understand the pain I'm in right now hearing you were attacked by a _shark_. You could have died, Bells. Time and time again I could have lost you for good and I shouldn't be fucking this reunion up when I could lose you to me being a dick."

I smiled, despite myself.

"I didn't mean to blame Edward. But I've heard things in Seattle and I guess why I flipped so early at him was when I realised who he was linked with."

I tried to keep myself as calm as possible at those words left Charlie's mouth. I gulped, looking from the door to the living room and back to Charlie. "What do you mean?"

"You know how Mike Newton's dad is on the force," Charlie started and already my heart was pounding a mile a minute. The police? This didn't sound good for Edward at all. "He's always going on about the Whitlock case."

Whitlock. That rang a bell.

'" _What about you?" I asked. "What brings you to Ireland?"_

" _My parents live there," he said and that definitely caught my attention. "I grew up there and moved to America when I turned eighteen. I took the summer months as a kid to stay in Los Angeles with my god parents Charlotte and Ryan Whitlock and when I was finally legal, I moved permanently."_

The Whitlock's were who Edward went to stay with when he was in training to become a hired killer. Jasper's family. Jasper.

We were officially fucked.

"And when that Jasper boy started getting all bossy in there I recognised his face. You know how Newton always brings his cases with him to the diner every Thursday. I felt like I was still on the force with how he was going on. When you were missing, Newton's work was really what distracted me from going out of my mind. He'd bring over his files with the guys while we watched the ball game and talk about tracking the movements of the Whitlock's. A Cullen was always with him and when Newton found that they went missing on the flight to Dublin, he made the connection to the Cullen family based in Ireland."

I licked my lips, wishing above all that Edward was here to help me but I was on my own. I secretly hoped he was listening in on our conversation from behind the door but that was a longshot. Maybe he would have interrupted us by then.

"I don't think you really know what's going on here Bells," dad said softly, looking at me as if I was ready to bolt and get the first flight out of Dublin. "It's deep, intricate industry we're dealing with here." He confirmed his knowledge of the company, once again, awaiting my reaction. But dad didn't know the person I had become since the crash. I was a completely different person now.

"I know enough," I said vaguely, not daring to give away too much. "And I love Edward and he protects me through everything. I know he won't ever hurt me." I could see in Charlie's eyes that he knew I knew what he was really talking about. He feared Edward was a part of whatever Newton had on the case of the Whitlock's and he was right; Edward was. But Charlie had no reason to fear that I would be dragged into that life of hurt by it. Edward would do right by me and protect me always. I didn't doubt that for a moment.

"Trust me, dad," I said solemnly. "Or better yet, trust him. Edward loves me."

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck roughly. "Yeah, I see that…" He took a deep breath. I could see the thoughts turning in his head and knew he wouldn't put up a fight. He wasn't a man of many words and if he really thought I was in danger, he'd say so. "Just be careful, Bells. I don't want to lose you. Not like your mother."

"I'm _nothing_ like her, dad. I could move out of your house or maybe even Seattle but I would _never_ _leave_ you. You're all I've got."

"I love you."

"I love you, dad," and I pulled him in for another hug.

He cleared his throat and pulled away, ruffling my hair awkwardly. His lovey dovey humour from earlier was long gone. "I better go apologise to your new family."

"Stop that," I said sadly. "You're my family."

"I'm joking kiddo."

I let him head to the living room to apologise while I came to terms with everything Charlie said. He seemed to know near enough what business was run in this family. But obviously not too much since he wasn't running with me for the hills. I knew once he returned to Seattle and met up with his buddy Newton that we'd have a problem, but Edward and I could work through that easily. It wasn't like he was running the mafia or something. The government had organised assassination companies, so why were the feds interfering with private, illegal companies.

Maybe that's the key word, Bella: illegal.

"Bella?" I turned to find Edward standing in the doorway. He saw the look on my face and was by my side in a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around me. "Do we need to talk about what I overheard?"

I arched a brow. "Or what you eavesdropped on," I said, silently delighted he listened in. "Charlie isn't one for gossip. And if there's one thing I know about my dad is that he'd rather be arrested for saving your asses so long as I never had to leave him."

Edward nodded, looking nonchalant at the idea of the cops all up in his business. "This isn't the first we've dealt with feds. Seattle was always a hot spot for me living there. I'll talk to my Da and we'll be fine."

I leaned against his shoulder, confident in his words and listened as the voices got louder in the living room but there was also laughter. Everyone was back on good terms, thank god.

"Does that mean you won't be returning to the States?" I wondered, smiling at the sound of Esme's thick accent. I loved her more and more as the hours passed by.

"Seattle seems to be a no go," Edward said carefully, gauging my reaction but I didn't mind. I had explained to Charlie that it was a possibility leaving Seattle. He couldn't force me to stay there. I could always visit. "But I love living in America. I could stay permanently in L.A… Maybe New York… Or maybe here?"

I smiled, thinking of a life right here in Dublin. It was appealing, as was everywhere else in the world. The possibilities were endless.

"I'll go anywhere with you," I said, reaching up to kiss him. Edward kissed me back softly, caressing my cheek as I smiled against his lips.

"Likewise, baby."

* * *

Who knew Charlie was up to date on the killing industry, lol!

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author Note/**

Were in for another whirlwind. LOL.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

The day past without another incident from Charlie and when the morning came, I was struck with a decision: to return home with my dad or stay here with the Cullen's. I knew whatever I chose, Edward would be by my side but I also knew the risk he'd be taking stepping foot in Seattle again. With the news of Seattle police following the Whitlock's tails, there wasn't much breathing space for the Cullen's either. Edward had to be careful and I wasn't doing him any favours by making him go back there.

"You know I don't care, Bella," Edward said when we woke up.

"But I do," I sighed, exasperated.

"Well you don't have to decide _now_ ," he replied, rubbing circles on my back to calm me. "When does your dad leave?"

I bit my lip. "He said he wants to book a flight out of here by tonight," I whispered sadly. "He said the Clearwater's are keeping an eye on the house but he's the only one on our street with a flat screen so he's a bit iffy."

Edward scoffed. "His missing daughter is finally found after three months now and all he's worried about is his flat screen. I'll buy him another if he stays a little while longer. Esme's only starting to warm up to him."

"I don't want him to leave on a bad first impression," I gnawed on my bottom lip. "And three months already? Where is the time going?" Something about three months rang a bell in my head but I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. I knew it would come back to me once the stress passed in my body so I ignored the thought until then.

"It's been a hectic," Edward agreed, tickling my back, making me shiver. "Three months since we got to the house."

"Stop doing that," I shook, smiling at his playful grin.

"Why?" He said, throwing me a wink. I blushed, ready to hide under the covers of our king sized bed but Edward stopped me fast. "Where do you think you're going?"

Then the covers were flipped over our heads entirely, hiding us from view of the room. "What are you doing?" I giggled, squirming away from his touch. Edward rolled over on top of me, nestling in between my legs, his pelvis sinking against my heating up panties. I took in a breath, shocked at how fast the sensations rocked through me the second he touched me. Everything Edward did was sexy; he couldn't help it.

He tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth and captured my mouth with his. One long, deep kiss and then he pulled back and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "I love you," he breathed, causing me to shiver once more. I gasped when I felt his lips and tongue and teeth on my neck and I started to breathe harder and faster. I knew he'd leave a mark but I didn't have it in me to stop him.

I gasped when he pulled back and took my underwear down my thighs to slide them off my feet. Esme had bought me sets of pyjamas to wear when she went shopping yesterday, but I wasn't used to wearing so much clothes to bed, so underwear sufficed. Especially now. Another shiver trickled up my spine and caused me to arch my back. The covers slipped back a little but Edward's hands were there to hold them in place again.

I whimpered when he started trailing kisses up the insides of my legs, and his breath was hot and thick against the spot between my thighs. Edward settled back between my thighs and my hands went instinctively to his hair as he slid his whole tongue from the bottom to the top of my trembling centre. He teased my clit with his mouth. My head sank in the pillow as I rubbed myself against Edward's face. He licked and I buckled. I cried out as soon as he plunged a finger inside, and I rocked my hips as he added another.

"Edward," I whimpered and pressed a hand to my face as my other hand gripped his hair. His hands steadied my hips with a firm grip and I clenched my eyes shut, trying to breathe. "Fuck!" I screamed. "Don't stop, don't stop!"

Just before I'm about to explode, he pulled back and gripped his cock as he used the other to hold himself over me. "Please let me fuck you, Bella," he kissed my mouth intensely. "I need to be inside you."

I barely got the words out before his dick was plunged inside me and my orgasm exploded around me, and I choked out a scream as Edward relentlessly pounded inside me. I couldn't function or notice when Edward yelled out his own ecstasy as he came inside me. It wasn't until his thrusts slowed down that my breathing started getting back to normal and my nails removed themselves from Edward's back.

"Jesus," he gasped, hugging me closer to him before rolling over onto his back, plopping down beside me on the mattress. The duvet fell down on us and the air was cool and pure above.

"Fuck," I said in response.

"We aren't that good at communicating, are we?" Edward chuckled, though it sounded more like a groan.

"It was a nice way to wake up, if that helps," I rolled my head to the side to look at him. He laughed for real this time and moved to kiss me slowly, sensually. When he pulled away we were lost in the moment, caught in each other's eyes like we were the only two people on the planet and for a while, that's what we were on that island. It felt like a lightyear away after the last few days surrounded by love and people. Now that I had a taster of it, all I wanted was to explore the city with the love of my life.

"Let's do something today," I suggested with a shy smile. He looked at me quizzically and I blushed.

"Like what?" He pulled me close.

I shrugged. "Anything. Show me your city, take me to lunch or take a walk, _anything_. We're finally back to normalcy; I want to feel like we are too."

He nibbled on his bottom lip before finally nodding. "Okay," Edward said cheerfully. "We'll do all of that. Though I'm going to add shopping to the list too. I want to spoil my princess now that I finally can." I grew giddy as I bounced out of the bed, wishing I had some sort of money to return the favour. I knew I had to go through technical, legal shit with police but I didn't have the mind to do that right now. I might ask Charlie to do it for me once he returned to Seattle.

Ugh… Back to that.

Would I go with him?

"Shower now or hunt down food first?" Edward's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Shower," I decided. "I need to wash off the smell of sex."

"Will I join you?" Edward wagged his brow mischievously.

"And risk coming out more dirty than we went in?" I feigned a gasp. "How could we?"

"Fine, fine, then hurry. I'm famished."

"We _were_ famished," I corrected him, on a high. "We now eat comfortably."

"We ate comfortably on the island," he argued.

"I rather your families cooking, thank you very much," I said, bouncing to the shower to relieve my stress and worry over my dad. I must have spent longer in there than I realised because Edward didn't waste time to bang down the door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

"You _were_ coming," Edward yelled back, obviously jabbing at the comment I made about being famished and I giggled as I grabbed a towel to dry myself. I reached for my tooth brush and caught sight of myself in the mirror and found that I looked radiant. In fact, I looked _glowing_. I didn't think I ever looked so happy in my entire life. It could have been mistaken for a pregnancy glow if it wasn't for the fact that-

I stopped short, dropping my tooth brush as all the air left my body.

I calculated the dates in my head, from the moment I left the clinic in Seattle to the date that marked the beginning of the third month. The month my shot stopped working. I now realised why Edward's comments this morning about the months passing played on my mind.

"Oh God," I whimpered, gripping the sides of the sink for support.

I was hardly pregnant. I couldn't get knocked up so fast. It wasn't possible? I bit hard on my bottom lip as I thought. We had sex the night we first slept in the Cullen house. We had sex this morning… We were hardly at risk of pregnancy so soon. I was glowing because I was _happy_! Not because I was rocking a baby in my stomach.

"Oh God!" I whined, running straight for the toilet seat to pee out any remains of Edward's sperm, not that I could do so. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Bella?" Edward knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

Shit! What was I going to say?!

"I'm fine!" I said back shakily. "Do you want to go downstairs and fix me up some breakfast? I'm almost ready in here."

"Okay…" he said slowly, unsure of whether or not to leave me. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" _Like the pregnancy test I was going to take_. Damn it, Bella! "I love you!" I squealed, tears forming in my eyes.

"I love you too," Edward replied.

Once I heard the bedroom door closed, I broke down into a flood of tears. I was royally fucked now.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAH! Reviews are love so give me some love.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author Note/**

You guys make me laugh, lol!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I didn't make it downstairs when Edward left. I could barely breathe. I didn't know if I was having a panic attack because it felt a lot like when I went into shock after the crash. The only person who could help me then was Edward but he wasn't someone I could open up to right now. I wanted to call Alice or Esme but I knew they would overreact. Esme would be over the moon and Alice would freak out with excitement at the thought of becoming godmother.

I groaned and rocked back and forth on my spot on the floor. I couldn't face Carlisle, Jasper or Emmett, they were guys. What did they know? And I _definitely_ could not go to Charlie.

I chewed on my lip and knew the only person I could really ask for advice was someone who was going through the same thing: Rosalie.

"Bella?" I heard my name being called outside in the bedroom. Esme. "Are ye okay?"

"I'm fine," I called back. "Just a little ill."

"Breakfast has gone cold but I can heat it up if ye want"-

"I'm not really up for eating, my stomach feels poor," I cut her off kindly, swiping the tears away from my face. "If it's not too much to ask, could you get Rosalie for me? I need to ask her something."

"Rosalie?" Esme repeated. "Why Rosie?"

"Please, Esme?" I begged, the lump formed in the back of my throat again. "Please just get Rosalie."

"Alright, dear, I'll get her now."

* * *

 _ **Edward's point of view.**_

* * *

Ma reappeared at the kitchen door, looking unsure for once. "Rosalie," she called and Rosie's head snapped up. "Bella wants you."

Huh? "Is Bella alright?" I asked my mother in a hurry. Surely something must be wrong if she's asking Rosalie for something. They barely knew each other? Wouldn't she call for Alice?

"She's fine, Eddie," Ma smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. There was something off in her expression. "Rosie, hurry up to her, she isn't feeling the best."

Then Alice gasped and dropped her cup of tea onto the table. Thankfully it didn't smash but it didn't look like she cared for that.

"What's up, clumsy?" Jasper picked up the cup, shaking his head at Alice.

She shook her head and cleared it, a smile playing on her lips. "Sorry, it was something someone said."

At that, Rosalie rose from her chair quickly and made her way out of the room to my Bella.

"What's with the pout, bro?" Emmett nudged me with a grin. "Trouble in paradise already?"

"Shouldn't she be asking _me_ for help?" I ignored his taunts, poking at my toast.

Charlie and dad got up to head to the living room. I heard them mutter something about the football being on. I ignored them once Em started speaking again. "Belly Boo probably needs woman time after spending so much time with you on that island," Emmett grinned. "I'd be sick of your arse too if I spent every waking second with ya."

"Ha ha," I deadpanned.

"She's probably on her reds or something," he added, picking up his empty plate to hand over to cook.

I shook my head, in a daze. "Nah, she doesn't get her period, she got the shot."

"They've got clinics on the island, do they?" Emmett laughed darkly, slapping me on the back. "I'm off to watch the match. Good luck anyway."

I rolled my eyes at his smart comments. Obviously there was no clinics on the fucking island. Dumb ass. I just know what Bella told me and that was that-

…Wait…

"Bollox!" I screamed, leaping from my seat.

"Edward! Language!" Ma shouted, pointing a finger at me. "What's up your hole?"

"Bollox!" I yelled again, ignoring Ma as she continued to holler at me and I stormed out of the kitchen, screaming as I went. "Bella! Bella?"

I continued yelling her name until I reached our bedroom, stopping short when I saw her curled into a ball on our bed with Rosalie holding her as she cried.

My heart broke all over again like it had when I first saw her crying in the raft. "Baby, what's wrong?" I couldn't help it. All the anxiety and stress left my body as soon as she looked at me. She wiped at her eyes quickly, putting on a smile.

"Hi," she cleared her throat. "I told you I'd be down soon."

"That was almost an hour ago," I gave her a dubious look. "What's going on?" Like I didn't already have an idea.

"I just needed to ask Rosalie something."

"While crying?" I demanded.

"Edward," Rosalie warned, giving me her famous bitch brow. "Some privacy please?"

"I've given her enough time. It's time Bella talks to _me_."

I didn't take my eyes off Bella as I spoke. I knew she needed to talk to me, much like I needed an explanation. Rosalie was doing good but now wasn't the time.

"You can go," Bella said softly to Rose. "It's okay, thank you."

"You're welcome," Rosalie kissed Bella's cheek. "Call if you need anything."

Bella nodded and Rosalie took her time leaving the room, bumping into me as she went. I couldn't tell if it was playful or serious and I didn't have it in me to care. Once the door was closed, I sat down on the mattress next to Bella and held her to me.

"Are you going to tell me what has you like this, or what?" I begged, squeezing her tight. "This whole secrecy thing is killing me."

"I don't mean to be sneaky," Bella sniffled adorably. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

My heart sped up but I ignored it, knowing I needed to hear the words from Bella herself before I started really spazzing out. "Tell me what?"

"Uhh…" Bella hesitated, fidgeting with her sleeve and I pulled her fingers free from one another, clasping them around my own.

"Bella," I said sternly, forcing her to look in my eyes. "I don't want this dishonesty bullshit. Whatever it is, I can help and I won't overreact. I'm here for you."

Bella bit down on her quivering lip. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" I begged. "You think whatever this is will affect us? After everything we've been through?"

"It's a lot more than being lost on an island, Edward," she whispered brokenly. Fuck, she looked miserable. I hated it. I hated how much whatever this was hurt her.

"Bella, you're _killing_ me here. I don't want to see you like this _ever_. Do you really think so low of me?"

"Don't do that," she warned sadly. "I can't take it if you're already against me."

"I'll never be against you, baby," I promised, kissing away her tears. "Please, Bella… Let me in."

She took a deep, shaky breath, leaning her forehead against mine as she calmed herself. I let her take her time, knowing whatever she was building up took a lot of courage on her part and it made my heart speed up even more. My mouth dried up with the nerves as she tried her best to get the words out.

"I… When we got home from the island and you told me about the date… What month it was… I couldn't really understand why that specific date was nagging at me… Until… Until it was kinda too late."

"Bella, Bella," I stopped her, hugging her tightly. "Relax, breathe, I don't really know what you're saying."

"Fuck!" Bella cried, frustrated. "How else can I say it?"

"Just talk to me."

"My shot is up, Edward," she finally blurted out. "It's been up a few days now and we've kind of spent most of that time fucking and I don't know how or why but we could be pregnant right now. Or at least _I_ could be pregnant."

I… I think I stopped breathing.

* * *

 _ **Bella's point of view.**_

* * *

I think Edward stopped breathing. Everything in him seemed to stop as his body froze up next to me. My heart stuttered as I licked my lips, tasting the salt from my tears. "Edward?" I whispered, frightened.

No answer.

Fuck.

"Edward?" I repeated, shaking him a little. So many things went through my head in that moment; he was ready to bolt, he didn't love me anymore, he thought I was trapping him, he thought I was joking. It could have been any of those thing but I'd never know because Edward. Did. Not. Move.

"Edward!" I croaked out a sob, ready to bolt myself. "Please say something!"

"I…" Edward choked out. I looked at him, hopeful for something more but nothing came.

"I just told you there's a possibility I could be pregnant and all I get is "I"?"

"Just give me a second… Please!" He begged, gripping my sides. I winced but didn't mind because he was finally responding. "You've had all morning to process this, I've had ten seconds. Please, baby."

Baby. Okay, that was a good sign. I let him sit and stew for a few more seconds before I finally grew impatient. "Are you ready?"

Edward breathed out a gust of air and removed his arms from me, running them through his hair instead. I gulped, ready for the harsh sting of his words.

"Of course I'm shocked," he finally said in a cool tone. "It's a lot to process, considering all we've been through… But… I don't know, I think we could make it work."

My heart stopped altogether.

"We don't know for _sure_ if you're pregnant, but it's a risk I'm willing to take if you are. We could go to the doctors and see what they say and if you think we can start a family so soon… in hopes that it isn't _too_ soon… Then I will too. Whatever you want, Bella."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. "I'm… I'm twenty one, Edward," I said slowly.

"I know," he said quickly, staring me dead in the face. "And I'm not getting any younger. I know I'll love you through any trial and tribulation we'll come across, whether it be a child or not. I'm ready to walk through fire for you. But it _is_ your decision, Bella. I'm willing to do anything so long as I get to keep you and someday make you my wife. If you want a baby, we'll have a baby. This has been thrust upon both of us and there's a fifty/fifty chance we could be parents right now, but we don't know that yet. So whatever you decide, I'm with you every step of the way."

I didn't know why I was crying so hard but the love behind his words had me balling the River Liffey.

"Baby you need to stop crying," Edward chuckled, pulling me back against him as I clung to his body.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "I just love you so much!" He didn't care that I could be pregnant. He didn't care if I _wasn't_ pregnant. As long as he had me, he didn't care. He wanted to give me the world and if a baby was a part of that, then so be it. But as he said, it was _my_ choice if I wanted to go ahead with it. I knew deep in my heart that I wasn't ready to be a parent. I was so young and I wanted so many years with my Edward before children got in the way of that.

But if I was already pregnant, I knew I could never give that up. Never.

* * *

Isn't Edward just the best? What do you guys think, pregnant or nah? Let me know in reviews!

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author Note/**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I got another shower- just because I ruined my first by becoming a crying mess on the Cullen's. My talk with Rosalie helped a lot. She truly had a heart of gold; it was just the matter of getting past her hard exterior. I was still surprised at how well Edward took the news of my "might be" pregnancy. Any other man would have ran, right? I shook my head, spraying the water over my face before stepping out of the shower. Blowing my nose and brushing my teeth, I was fresh as a daisy.

I stood facing the mirror above the sink and absentmindedly ran a hand over my bare stomach. There wasn't a bump obviously, but I felt like there was _something_ there. Something to love. The nerves fluttered in my stomach and I shivered. What if I was starting a family with Edward? It was so soon but with his positive reaction, I wanted it more and more. I stifled a hysterical giggle and left the bathroom, where Edward was waiting for me.

He gave me a smile and the once over. "You alright?"

"Never better," I grinned. "Are our plans still intact or have I ruined them?"

Edward left the bed to stand behind me as I routed through the closet for something to wear. Esme really went all out with Alice, stocking up our wardrobe before we went to bed last night. Maybe she was hopeful we'd stay in Dublin. Frankly, so was I.

"We can go for lunch and do some shopping, if you still want to," he said, brushing his lips across from shoulder. Goosebumps rose on my skin but I refused to get lost in his touch. His touch was what got me into becoming a blubbering mess this morning anyway. "We could head the doctors first."

I dropped the underwear I held in my hands and stared foreword, deciding not to face him. "Do I not have to be registered in Dublin? Where do I go to?"

"Relax, baby, it was just a suggestion," Edward soothed me, running his hands along my arms. I took a breath, calming myself. "You don't have to be registered, you're overthinking things. I just thought you'd want to know if we're pregnant sooner rather than later."

 _We're._ He was all the way in this as much as I was.

I smiled, ducking my head as I picked up the fallen underwear. "Yeah, okay. Sorry. But is it okay if we head for lunch and shop first? I don't want to take away the rest of the day- whatever the result is. A simple pregnancy test won't do it for me. I want the full experience."

He laughed, shaking his head incredulously. "You're crazy. For someone who was scared to tell me this twenty minutes ago, you sure are enthusiastic."

"Sorry," I said again, blushing. I tightened the towel around me before turning to face him. That's when I spotted Alice peering in through the door.

"Can I come in?" She said cautiously, like she'd done wrong for not knocking first. I then wondered if she heard Edward and my conversation.

"Sure," I decided to play it cool. "What's up, Ali?"

"I was just wondering if you'd be heading the clinic anytime soon and if so, could I be there with you?"

I choked.

"W-what?" I spluttered, once again dropping my damn underwear. _Get a grip, Bella._ Literally!

"Please tell me I'm godmother!" She squealed, clasping her hands together. "I know you're not religious but a Christening would be perfect and then I can showcase my amazing godmother skills in the church!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I hushed her, throwing my own hands into the air. "I'm not pregnant?"

"You're not?" Alice pouted, confused.

"You're not?" Edward almost yelled from behind me.

"Gah!" I groaned, exasperated. "I don't know, remember?"

"Oh right."

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded.

"Please, Ali, why couldn't you do this in a normal setting and not while I'm trying to get dressed?" I slipped on my underwear finally. I hadn't worn a thong the last two days but I had the last two months lost at sea and I'd grown accustomed to them there. So here was their mighty return. "I think I'm pregnant. We're not sure. When we're out today we're gonna find a clinic and get our results there."

"Oooh!" Alice squeaked, clapping her hands excitedly. "This is amazing! Can I please come with?"

"No, this is our moment, not yours," I frowned angrily. "I'm still pissed you just blurted your know how on the situation so calmly. I hate you."

"But you'll love the presents I buy for my little godchild," she winked, rising off the bed, ready to sprint out the door. "I better be the first to know when you're home. Love you, Bells! You too Eddie!" And she was gone.

"She's tapped in the head," Edward said simply, cleaning up after me in the closet.

"Huh?" I asked. What did he just say?

"She's crazy," he repealed with a smirk.

"I don't understand your Dublin slang," I muttered, finding some skinny jeans.

"You will in time," he dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"Hopefully," I said with a smile, quickly dressing. The final result was high waist skinny jeans, paired with All Stars and a simple white crop top. It was still 'summer' here in Dublin so that's what Alice based her shopping off. Although it still felt like winter to me, so a light trench coat that fell to my knees went with the outfit.

"I've grown accustomed to your naked body the last few months but I have to say it's nice to see clothes on you again. You look good."

"Thank you," I blushed, giving Edward another kiss. "I like you fully clothed too."

He chose a business like attire, something he'd left here over the times he'd visit Dublin each year. Silver/grey slacks paired with a crisp white shirt although he kept it simple with shoes. Edward looked delectable, to put it mildly. I wanted to dive on him right there and then. Because he looked so good, I decided to turn it up by pairing my skinny jeans with heels. Yes, Isabella Swan was wearing heels of her own accord. They made my legs look ten times longer and my _ass._ Well, let's just say I was glad to be rescued even more. I put some lip balm on that Ali got free from Mac on Grafton Street and I was ready to go.

"Why did you change?" Edward said, his voice rising up a few octaves. A stifled a laugh, covering it up with a cough. "Not that I'm complaining. Jesus Christ, babe. Always wear heels."

I could finally laugh then. "I love you," I said through my giggles.

"I love you too," he grinned. "Now take the heels off." Back to seriousness.

"What?"

"If you're pregnant, I want that baby in perfect condition," he said with authority. "What if you fall in those heels? Grafton Street isn't so easy to walk on and not only would you hurt the baby, but what if you hurt yourself? Nope, nada, take them off."

I couldn't help but laugh harder at his crazy talk. It was endearing beyond anything else. Edward Cullen had truly gone insane. "I'm not taking them off, Edward." He'd have to fight me on it. I wouldn't fall. I wanted to protect the baby just as much as he did.

"Fine, you made me do it," he said as he walked towards me and literally swept me up in his arms, bridal style. If I wasn't so shocked, I'd probably be singing the wedding march in my head right now.

"What are you doing?" I cried as he walked out of our room nonchalantly, heading straight for the stairs. "What if we all fall down the stairs because you wanted to play the hard man, huh? We'd all be fucked then."

"Oh please," Edward scoffed. "You're as light as a feather and who out of the three of us is a trained assassin? I've got an equilibrium like a tank. I'm not moving."

"Ha ha," I rolled my eyes, silently fangirling at " _the three of_ us". "I hate you."

"I love you," he kissed my cheek as we reached the bottom step.

Just as he was setting me down onto the marble floor as carefully as he could manage, Esme and the rest of the gang followed through from the living room to greet us.

"You look like something out of a magazine!" Alice gushed. "Oh, Esme we did a great job styling her. Well done on the heels, Bells!"

I ignored her and grabbed hold of Edward's bicep for balance, just in case. He gave me a look but I ignored it. I wanted to wear the damn heels.

Charlie broke through the crowd of them to reach his hand out to me awkwardly. "Edward told me you were planning on some shopping today so I got on the phone with the life insurance people and transferred all your bank details here so you can use your credit cards."

I stared at Charlie in shock, thankful he went through the effort. "There's a lot more details I need to hash out since your name is still on the list for the house back home so I'm just going to be on the phone all day. I won't go anywhere until you tell me to. Here's my card too, just in case there's any trouble."

"Thank you, dad. You didn't have to do that," I gushed, pulling him in for a hug.

"And Bella?" I released dad and looked to Carlisle. "We thought, since you probably lost yours to the crash that we'd buy you a new phone. I know the insurance company usually takes care of that but since you're on foreign soil, it's more difficult to meet their paper requirements so we thought we'd ease the stress and get you one ourselves."

I gasped when Emmett produced an iPhone 6 box from behind his big body.

"All our numbers are programmed into it already so if you come into any trouble, you know how to reach us. Not that Edward will let that happen." Carlisle winked at his son.

I nodded, unable to speak. "I… I can't… This is too much."

"Take it," Esme ordered. "It's a present. You can't return a present, it's rude."

I laughed, depite my nerves and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Thank you," I whispered emotionally. "For everything."

"It's our pleasure," Esme said, her eyes growing glassy. "Now go have fun. Dinner will be ready by the time you're back. We won't keep you lunch. And Edward, Dr Gerandy wants a check-up soon. You could bring Bella if you'd like. Sounds best since you're only home."

Her eyes met mine and in that moment, I knew she knew. I didn't know how; maybe it was her motherly senses, but something told me she just _knew_. I nodded quickly, pulling Edward out the front door as quickly as possible.

"Take the Rover," Carlisle called before the door shut.

"Esme knows," I said quickly, taking Edward's offered hand as we walked down the steps.

"Ma knows everything," he said. "The woman is psycho."

I laughed and stopped short when we reached the garage. Edward bypassed the Range Rover completely and clicked the number 4 keys on the wall for the 4th car. If I knew anything thanks to Charlie, it was that this car was an Audi R8. And Edward had one just lying around.

"Is that yours?" I choked. Edward stared at me like I'd grown ten heads.

"Yeah…" he said slowly. "Why?"

"It's an R8," I said dumbly. Of course it was Bella.

"Yeah it is, now sit your pretty ass in it," he opened up my door and then jumped into his side. I noticed he was driving on the right side of the car, which gave me serious anxiety. He breezed through the roads like he owned them. Which, in theory, he probably could.

"I feel famous," I said as I ran my hands over the smooth seat beneath me. Edward chuckled instead of answering me.

As we grew closer to Grafton Street, Edward found a tiny car park that rose up four levels. It was old and worn down, something I would have loved to see three months ago when I had my tourist head on. Now, all I could think about was the 'could be' baby in my stomach.

* * *

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author Note/**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

The day I spent with Edward was incredible. It wasn't like we did anything spectacular; it was just the simple fact we were together in a normal setting doing normal things. I felt that for so long we were cave men and women on the island and suddenly thrust into the 20th century. I'd grown so accustomed to life on the island that I barely knew how to act as a human being, let alone a girlfriend. I felt I was so much more than Edward's girlfriend but until I had a ring to show for it, I'd settle for our relationship being much deeper emotionally.

Edward showed me every store in detail on Grafton Street. It reminded me of New York a lot- not that I'd ever been, but I saw it in movies- people hustling and bustling, always looking so busy. Everyone seemed to be pros at pushing me out of the way but Edward was the perfect bodyguard, holding me close, getting in the way of big, burly men just to piss them off. It was hilarious to see him so flustered in a big crowd, but even I had to admit it was a bit much. We'd gone from just the two of us for two months to hundreds of people crammed on the one street. It was mind boggling.

The stores weren't all high branded, unless you went to Brown Thomas and Arnott's. I picked up a lot of stuff in River Island-where my trench coat came from- and this place called Penney's where Edward explained was where the teenagers of Dublin shopped. I had to giggle at how he said girls. It sounded a lot more like 'girlos'. I settled on the name, although he seemed to be teasing them.

We'd been shopping for a couple of hours until we finally settled down to eat in this little café/bakery called 'Ann's' that was sitting next to a sports store. Literally Ann's. Dublin kept it simple. We sat down the back, but I could still see the shoppers pass us by. We kept it light, settling on sandwiches because we couldn't keep down so much food. We'd lived off fish for so long, I forgot what normal, cooked food tasted like until I got to Esme's.

"This chicken is amazing," I groaned, biting into my chicken toasted Panini. I got myself a bottle of Coke, needing the caffeine boost and quickly thought of the baby. _Caffeine is bad for them, isn't it_? I shook my head. _It's too soon to be worrying_ , I told myself. _You're getting ahead of yourself. What if there's nothing there_?

"Wait till you taste the coffee slices," Edward bit into his own food. I stared at it, still baffled that people could actually order this. "It's a chicken fillet roll, Bella," he said when he caught me staring.

"It's clearly a baguette," I said, my eyes turned into slits.

"Agree to disagree," he said, licking the mayonnaise and ketchup off his lips. I licked my own clean. "If we decide to stay in Dublin, I guarantee once you start getting cravings you'll be eating all the chicken fillet rolls in the country. You're eating for two now."

"Might," I said lowly. "We need to stop thinking like we're already pregnant." I didn't want to get my hopes up. "I'm still getting over the fact that you're okay with the thought of a child running around. If this was any other guy, he'd be running to the hills. Three months isn't a long time in a relationship- and might I remind you, we weren't together for all three. I hated you the first few days."

"You forget our relationship stemmed from different circumstances. Other couples aren't as strong as us. And yeah, I'm scared shitless about a baby, but it's you we're talking about. I'd give you the world, Bella and you know that."

I blushed, biting into my panini to distract myself from my emotions. "So what way are you leaning? Hoping there's a bun in the oven or wanting to wait?"

Edward took a breath. "Let me stew over it while I grab us some coffee slices," he grinned. "I'm telling ye, you'll love them."

"I can't have too much coffee," I said, worriedly.

Edward arched a brow and smirked. "And you think I'm the only one thinking in the ways of a parent? You barely taste the coffee, trust me."

"What's a coffee without coffee?" I asked, confused.

Edward chuckled, rising from his seat. "It's a cake, babe."

"Oh."

I finished my lunch while Edward waited in line, stewing myself. Was I already thinking as a parent? Dumb question, I was already thinking of how I'd cope financially when I didn't have a job. I wanted my time with Edward: to travel, to explore, to just be with one another. A baby got in the way of those years but we'd have them back soon enough, right? I got giddy at the thought of starting a family, yet I knew I'd miss out on so much in my twenties. I was so confused but if I didn't want a family so soon, why was I already planning how we'd tell our family the big news?

"Here ya go!" Edward shocked me as he set two little plates down in front of us, making me jump. "Sorry," he said. "Thinking?"

"A little," I admitted, licking my lips at the coffee slice. "Pastry," I noted, picking up my fork to dig in.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Edward demanded, stopping my hand before the fork could reach the plate. "You don't cut into it! Pick it up and eat it!" He was staring at me like I was some crazy person.

"What's the difference?" I said. The woman behind the counter chuckled as she watched us and I tried my hardest not to feel embarrassed.

"Trust me, you'll miss out on all the creamy, jammy, icy goodness. Not to mention the crusty pastry. It's almost as good as sex!"

I rolled my eyes and dropped my fork, careful not to drop anything off the cake as I picked it up and took a large bite. Oh god! Heaven! "You're right," I groaned, taking another large bite. "But it's even better than sex."

"Liar."

We finished up, walked back to the car with the bags and it was then time to head the doctors.

"Da has us all go to the same doctor whenever we're all back in Dublin," Edward calmed my nerves by talking as we took the cobbled roads towards the doctors. Edward didn't go straight to the hospital like I thought. Clinics didn't seem to be visible but there was clearly a centre for doctors because that's where we ended up. "Gerandy is a great man."

We didn't have to wait long at reception once Edward gave his last name. Gerandy, a tall, middle aged man greeted us minutes later and guided us into his patients room.

"Lovely to see ya again, Edward!" He grinned, shaking Edward's hand. "For a while I thought you were a goner! Your face was all I saw on RTE news. Good to have ya back."

"Thanks Bill," Edward chuckled.

"Now what can I do for ye?"

"This is Isabella Swan," Edward nodded to me and I smiled before Gerandy caught my expression of nervousness. "She isn't a citizen but Carlisle faxed her information onto you anyway."

Huh?

"Nice to meet you, Isabella," Bill took my hand firmly and I shook it, giving him another smile. He was a lovely man.

"Nice to meet you too," I said lowly.

"We think Bella is pregnant," Edward said, his tone serious. My eyes widened at how forward he was but Gerandy didn't seemed shocked. He grabbed a plastic cup from his desk and grinned.

"I need you to pee into this cup for me please," he said simply. I blanched but did as he said, taking the cup to his conjoined bathroom and squatting over the seat. I damned my heels now but was thankful I drank so much coke.

Once I was finished, I handed the sample back to Gerandy with an awkward smile.

"How long will the results take, Bill?" Edward asked politely, hugging me closer.

"Two to three days," Gerandy said but I knew that wasn't the answer Edward wanted. Bill cleared his throat, picking up the phone on his desk and he smiled. "But for you, not long at all, Edward! Once you get home, I'll ring with the results, how about that?"

"Any sooner?" Edward pleaded. "We didn't want to head the pregnancy stick route."

Bill ran a hand over his face and I kinda cringed. He was literally just holding my pee moments ago. "Give me an hour."

"Thank you!" Edward and I blurted out at the same time. "We'll be back in an hour."

* * *

An hour later I was crying in Dr Gerandy's office.

"Hush, baby, it's okay," Edward said, kissing my hair. I cried on, unsure of why I was sobbing so much.

Maybe the fact that I didn't realise how much I wanted to be pregnant or the fact that I wasn't pregnant at all.

"I'm sorry," Gerandy said sadly, quickly leaving the room.

I snuggled closer to Edward, letting my tears soak his white shirt. "if I had of known you wanted this so bad, I'd never let you leave the bed until one of my swimmers won."

I laughed despite it all and fell in love with Edward even more for trying to make me feel better.

"This was a test, babe," Edward moved away to look at me properly. "We were tested at the thought of having a baby that now we really know it's what we want. It's not like it will never happen."

I nodded, wiping away my tears and smiled. "I don't even know why I'm so upset. I wanted years with you all to myself and thought a baby would ruin that. Yet, I'm crying out of sadness. Why?"

Edward laughed, his eyes screaming sadness and I knew this affected him too. It broke my heart even more that he wanted this just as much as me. "We'll try this time," he said. "We can leave it up to fate again and if you choose to go without protection, if a baby happens, we'll make it work. If not, we know it will happen further down the line. As long as I've got you, I don't mind."

I nodded again, happy with the idea of leaving it up to fate. Fate is was brought us together anyway.

* * *

So there's no bun in the oven. YET. Don't hate me. And Ann's is an actual bakery on Grafton Street. And her coffee slices are amazing.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author Note/**

Some happy about the non pregnancy, some sad. I'm trying to reply to as many reviews as I can but know that I've read and loved every one of them. I'm not ignoring you, I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. The happy mood from shopping earlier had quickly dissipated but it wasn't like the loss of it was going to be permanent. We hit a bump in the road- a little disappointment we didn't know we had. But now that it's visible, we can move on and work from it.

Edward held my hand in between the seats as he drove fast through the streets until we finally turned into the Cullen estate. His house wasn't too close to others but you could make out the difference compares to homes around the area. I hoped to be living somewhere like this later in life when I had a career.

I thought about our future together as Edward drove towards the garage. Edward was set in his work; killing people obviously had a high price and I was scared to know the actual figures at the end of the year. Our life as a married couple-whenever that may be- was clearly nothing to stress about. Edward would provide for me. But I wanted to be independent. I was never one to live off someone else. I was determined as a sixteen year old to get a job so I didn't have to ask Charlie for money. I saved my tuition for college and worked my ass off saving for my trip with Alice to Europe.

I did everything alone because it made me feel like my own person. I struggled- good lord, I struggled, but I didn't mind that part. I didn't want to be "taken care of" unless I was having a really bad period. That was the only exception for my boyfriend.

With Edward set money wise, our child wouldn't have to go through life worrying about debts. I didn't want my child to struggle the way I did, or how Charlie did raising me as an only parent. I wanted them to be excited about college, not worrying about the tuition. I wanted them to be confident in themselves, not cower their way through days and nights. I wanted them to be happy.

I relaxed into my seat and reminded myself to tell Charlie about my experience in the R8. I wanted to be as successful as Edward so I could buy myself a car like that. I made a mental note to make that happen. I had a degree in English. I could make _something_ of that.

I felt Edward's hand squeeze around my own, bringing me back from my thoughts. "You okay?"

I nodded, still unsure of the news about my false pregnancy. It was for the best- I knew that- I got my time with Edward without a baby bump in the way. We could have our years back. I smiled, despite my unsureness and let him kiss me chastely, finding comfort in his lips.

Edward left the R8 and just as his door slammed, my new phone dinged with a message.

 _ **Emmett:**_ _We heard u pull up in garage. Surprise bday party for Edward inside. Don't give it away plz. Ma went all out. Tnx Belly Boo._

I bit down on my bottom lip to hold in my excitement when I remembered the day I met Emmett. He said Edward was home just in time to celebrate his birthday. Clearly Edward forgot because the Cullen's sure haven't. I locked my phone before Edward could see the screen. He opened my door for me and I beamed, letting him pull me out by his hand.

He looked at me fondly. "You've changed your mood all of a sudden," he noticed and I tried to blow it off with a shrug.

"I'm just thinking about our future," I grinned wider, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Edward smiled at that and leaned in to kiss me again, although I kept him pressed against me for longer this time, elongating the time our family had inside. I hated that I was out of the loop of the party until now but I understood why: I'd blabber to Edward in a heartbeat with a little persuasion. And when I said persuasion, I meant sex.

Edward held my hand all the way up the steps to the front door that was opened quickly by Alana. She gave me a smile and her eyes dropped to my stomach. It made me clench my trench coat around me tighter as we stepped inside, out of the late sun; like she knew about my day at the doctors. It was just turning five thirty on the grandfather clock across the foyer so I knew dinner would be ready soon, after the party died down. My stomach rumbled at the thought. Lunch felt years ago.

At the sound of the door closing and the sound of my throat clearing because there was no sign of a party as we entered, there was a rustle in the living room before Esme, Alice and Rosalie bounded to greet us.

"You're back!" Alice stated the obvious. "How was your day? Did you buy much?"

"Oh!" I cried. "The bags!"

"We left them in the car," Edward grumbled, releasing my hand.

"I'll go out and get them," I offered, rubbing his chest but he pulled on my hand to stop me.

"Don't be absurd, I'll go."

I bit my lip to hide my smile and kissed him quickly before letting him retreat the way we came. Once he was out the door, Esme sprang into action.

"The cake is getting its final touches in the kitchen by John. Carlisle is sortin' the platters of food and Emmett's feckin' playing with the presents display. The boy is still a fuckin' teenager, I swear."

I choked on a laugh and held up my hands in defence as Alice threw a dress in my direction.

"Put this on! It will match your heels so don't fuck with my masterpiece!" She squealed. "Put it on now before the boys are done. We have thirty seconds before Edward returns."

I quickly undressed and threw on the dress, loving how tight it hugged my waist. I was scared it was too revealing but Edward didn't mind. The girls already changed into nicer, sexier clothing anyway. As I fixed my hair, Rosalie plopped some lip stick on my lips before the girls dragged me through the balloon cascading living room and through to the dramatically designed kitchen. Charlie stood out of place, looking awkward as ever.

"How did today go?" Alice whispered to me as we walked. Esme was out of earshot but I knew Rosalie was listening in.

I shook my head, not wanting to start with the waterworks and the girls seemed to realise that because they didn't say anything more as we stood in our positions behind the island. The presents were stacked neatly and oh so high on the kitchen table, surrounding by platters and platters of food and alcohol. Jesus, I was famished all of a sudden.

The front door shut again and we all jumped in excitement as we heard Edward come through the living room with the bags. "What the fuck?" he muttered and we all held back laughter as his speed picked up. "Ma, what the fuck are you doing with the house now?"

He rounded the corner and… "SURPRISE!"

Edward jumped two feet in the air and all the bags went flying with him as they cascaded around him on the floor. "Jesus!" he yelled. "Is this for me?"

"Yeah, dozey!" Emmett guffawed, running for his brother. "Happy birthday bro!"

"Thanks man," Edward laughed, despite himself and hugged Emmett back. I stood back as everyone else ran to wish him a happy birthday and I took the time to take everything in. The love in the room was palpable and made me feel all sorts of emotional as I watched the scene play out before me. Hugs and kisses and claps on the back were shared but while Edward received all this attention, his eyes were only for me.

"C'mere," he murmured when everyone got their fill of him. I licked my lips and did as he said, careful not to trip on my way there. There was so much shit decorated, I could barely make out what the house looked like before.

Edward's arms went around my waist as he dropped a kiss on my forehead. "You knew about this?" He asked as everyone around us hurried to pour glasses of champagne and handed out cans of beers for the men.

"I knew right as we pulled into the driveway," I admitted. "I don't think they trusted me to know before."

"I would have made you blabber," Edward winked, kissing my lips as he murmured, "I love you."

"I love you," I replied wholeheartedly.

"You look amazing by the way. Way too hot for the view of my brother."

"Ha, ha. But thank you. Now let's celebrate your birthday."

"Ugh," he groaned but I knew he was feigning. We joined the rest of the family and I realised there was eyes on us. Charlie sat at the kitchen table, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched me.

"What?" I asked, leaving Edward's side with a glass of champagne.

Dad shook his head. "I just never seen you look so happy," he said softly. "I'm glad you have him, Bells."

I smiled, my throat growing the usual lump it did before I cried. "I'm glad I have him too. Thanks Dad."

"I think I'll head back to Seattle tomorrow," he added quickly, setting his can on the table. I blanched at his words, worried why I was hearing them so soon.

"You just got here?" I said, sitting down next to him. Emmett's booming laugh surrounded us but it didn't falter the sadness in my expression.

"I know, Bells, but you seem to have everything you need here," he said sadly. "I don't seem to be much help. I can already see it in you that Seattle isn't in the future for you two… And I know it's something you've been scared to tell me."

I dropped my head in shame, knowing he was right.

"I'm happy that you're happy, Bells. So don't worry about me. I'll be okay knowing you're safe and in good hands."

I smiled, letting the water pooling in my eyes drop down my face, making Charlie return to his awkward self. "Now, now, don't get teary eyed on me, this is a happy occasion. We'll leave the goodbyes for the morning. Let's have some fun first."

I nodded, wiping away the tears and let him pull me up to join the others around the island. Edward gave me a look but I shrugged him off, assuring him everything was fine. And I was positive about that. Everything would be fine. For everyone.

* * *

One more chapter then an epilogue. Don't be shocked, it was in the plan for a while. I won't leave anything unsaid, I promise.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author Note/**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I woke with an ache so big in my head, I wanted to cry. "Owwww!" I whimpered, throwing a hand over my face. The light was streaking through the curtains and I rolled over to shield myself from the blindness, coming face to face with Edward. He looked just as fucked as I felt.

"Is your head about to explode too?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I nodded slowly, making sure not to hurt my head any more. "Uh huh. What did we _do_ last night?"

"I haven't drank like that in years."

"I blame your family," I muttered, dropping myself on his body. "They sure know how to handle their liquor."

"They've had more years of practice," Edward reminded me.

"You should be fine then," I joked. "You're twenty eight now. You're getting old."

"Ha, ha," he grumbled. "You'll be twenty two soon, won't you?"

I grinned, lazily. "Not till September! And if this is how we celebrate our birthdays every year, I'm not sure I can handle it. Last night got out of control."

"I don't remember most of it," Edward admitted with a yawn.

I wrapped my arms around him securely, feeling his nakedness as I brought myself closer to him. That brought a thought to my pounding brain. "Did we have sex last night?"

"Most likely," I could hear the smirk in Edward's voice. "Why?"

"You know why," I muttered, thinking of just feeling around my vagina just to see.

Edward laughed. "I guess we'll be getting a baby sooner rather than later, babe."

I smiled and found that it hurt my face. God, I was seriously hungover. "I need food."

"I need a shower."

"I'll get the food," I promised.

"I'll get the shower."

I kissed him quickly on the cheek and threw on one of his t-shirts that covered up all of my vag and most of my ass. I pulled on a pair of his boxers just to be safe.

"You do have your own underwear, Bella," he arched a brow and I winked.

"I know but I wear yours so much better," I teased. I was smiling all the way down to the kitchen where I was met with a hellhole of messes. No one was in sight, not even John so I knew I had to fend for myself for breakfast. I hunted out the ingredients for a large Irish breakfast and got to work. I decided to cook not only for Edward and I, but for the entire family. If Edward was as bad off, I could only imagine the rest.

As I fried the sausages, I tried to think back on last night's events. It was more or less blurred in my mind but some things came back to me. Like a beer game around the kitchen table, dancing with Rosalie on the couches… A conversation about babies…

"Oh god," I groaned, only imagining what was said on my behalf.

"Is your head bangin' aswell?" A voice startled me and I jumped, turning to face a dishevelled Esme. She, too, was dressed in one of Carlisle's t-shirts but she wore her own underwear this time. If I didn't notice already, Esme had the body I dreamt of having at her age.

"I'm sorry?" I stuttered, flipping the sausages and getting started on the eggs.

"Headache," she explained. I just nodded, unable to do much else. "I hate that the workers have a day off on Sunday. It always seems to be the day I need them most." I looked around the room and snorted, realising she was right. If this mess happened every Saturday night, how could she be so hungover?

"I don't think I'll ever keep up with my boys at drinking, no matter how much I say I can," Esme yawned, making her way towards me, picking up rubbish as she went along. "You shouldn't be cooking, darling, that's my job."

"I don't mind doing it," I said honestly. "I was making something for Edward anyway so I just thought I'd cook for the rest. I'm shocked you're worse off."

"I can handle drink until it actually settles in me system," Esme grumbled and I laughed, letting her join me at the stove, cooking up her own bacon. "I don't know why it's so hard for you to say rashers, Bella."

"I'll get around to saying it in time I suppose," I smiled down at the frying pan.

"Have you and Edward discussed where you'll be living?" Esme said and I heard hope in her voice.

"I really want to stay in Dublin," I said softly. "I love it here, you guys made me fall in love with it even more than before. And yesterday, spending that time exploring with Edward… I can just see myself here, you know?"

I looked up to find a smile plastered on Esme's face. Her mascara was falling under her eyes from sleeping with make-up on but she never looked more radiant. "I'm so glad Edward met you, Bella," she whispered thickly. "And after last night… how he described it to us all… the wedding will be perfect."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets at Esme's words but before I had a chance to ask what the fuck she was talking about, our conversation was interrupted.

"Morning ladies!" Emmett's booming voice entered the kitchen and I cringed against the loudness.

"Jaysus, Em, do you have to be so bloody loud?" Esme hissed, picking up her spatula to throw at him. Emmett just grinned and dug his hand into the frying pan.

"Are these rashers done yet?" He licked his lips.

"Clearly not!" Esme snapped. "Now fuck off and wake the others. Breaky's almost ready."

He nodded and trotted his half-naked ass out of the room once more. I took that as my chance to return to the topic at hand with Esme.

"Uh…" I licked my lips, putting the cooked sausages and eggs on a large plate. "What did Edward say last night…?"

Esme gave me a look. "You don't remember anything, do you?" she grinned mischievously.

"No," I admitted, wondering if it was a good idea to tell her that.

"Ah HA!" She laughed loudly. "Then I'm not telling you shite! It will have to come from my son, darling."

Big mistake telling Esme the truth. "Fine!" I grumbled and carried the food to the table. I put out some jugs of orange juice and water, along with separate plates and glasses. Forks and knives came next. As the table was just about set, Esme was finished cooking the toast and everyone seemed to pile in at once around the table.

Charlie was the last to come in, looking more dishevelled than the rest of them. I had to laugh at his expression. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Don't even let me come to Dublin again," he said, his voice hoarse. It sounded like he lost his voice completely. "And I thought _I_ could drink." I snorted and set him a plate filled to the brim with food and left him to his own devices then.

Edward rounded the table to sit next to me and the sight of him looking fresh faced and handsome just made me wonder what he could have said about marriage last night. I thought over Esme's words and how she said the wedding would be perfect. Did that mean it was already being planned? Were we engaged without a ring to show for it? What did she mean?!

"Edward," I leaned closer as I dipped my sausage into my egg. Everyone erupted into conversation about last night's antics and Charlie discussed his flight home with Carlisle. I tried not to tune in on that talk, knowing I'd grow emotional.

"Hmm?" Edward replied, dropping his head lower to hear me whisper.

"We didn't get engaged last night, by any chance, did we?" I asked, nonchalantly and I winced when his fork dropped from his hand.

"What?" He choked on a laugh. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. "I don't _think_ so… Why?"

"Your mom…" I tried to explain between bites, trying not to draw attention to us. "She said something this morning about you having a wedding talk. She sounded like it was already planned and I freaked out. I thought I'd ask."

"I really don't think I proposed, Bella," he assured me with a small smile. "I'd do it in a much more romantic setting."

I bit back a smile and nodded, glad to know we weren't tying the knot so soon. I couldn't wait for the day he did… But then again I could.

We continued as a family eating until there was nothing left and we all pitched in with the cleaning of the whole room.

"This reminds me of our family Christmas'!" Emmett grinned as he went around the room with a garbage bag. "It's going to be even bigger this year with Alice and Bella around!"

"And Charlie!" Carlisle added, still in conversation with my dad. I was beginning to think they'd elope soon since they spent so much time together.

"That means more alcohol!" Jasper snickered and my dad groaned.

"I think I'll stay on my side of the ocean for that," he said nervously and everyone laughed. I laughed louder at the thought of how crazy Christmas would be with the Cullen's. It had me jumping for joy.

"I hope it snows!" Alice clapped.

" _Ew,_ no, that is a _nightmare_ in heels," Rosalie said dramatically. "Not to mention how bad it will be _pregnant_."

"We haven't gotten snow in a while," Emmett pouted. "I miss it."

"We could go back to the Bahamas, like we did in 2013," Esme said. "But that didn't feel like a family Christmas, since we spent it on the beach."

"And I _just_ said I miss the snow," Emmett rolled his eyes at his mother.

"You go to the Bahamas?" I whispered to Edward as we washed the dishes.

"Occasionally," he shrugged. "Sometimes I'm busy working with dad but we make it there for a few days. Sometimes we stay in New York for the Christmas vibes."

"New York sounds perfect!" Rosalie nodded in agreement. "More shopping for my little princess."

"Or _prince_ ," Emmett added, rubbing her stomach. I smiled at the perfect family picture they painted before me.

"I think we should stay right here," Carlisle announced, leaving Charlie to stand by his wife. "With our new family members, we should show them what it's like during the holidays."

"I like that idea," Alice beamed and I nodded in encouragement.

"Hopefully there'll be another wedding soon!" Esme clapped, her eyes heading straight for me. "We need to dress up more!"

"You dress like something off the runway, Esme!" Alice said, stunned. "But I wouldn't mind a big fancy wedding! Take the hint, Jazzy!" Ali wrapped her arms around Jasper and we all laughed at the expression on his face.

"One step at a time, Ali," he laughed with the nerves, though he kissed her softly.

I ducked my head and went back to scrubbing, laughing occasionally when something funny was said and helped wherever needed assistance. All the while I thought about our future as a family and how many occasions we'd have together. A christening for Rose and Emmett's baby, then Alice and Jasper's, then mine and Edward's… Not to mention weddings and birthdays and Christmas… There was so much to look forward to.

"I better get washed and ready to head the airport," Charlie broke through my happiness and my heart dropped to my stomach.

"Already?" I choked, swallowing deeply.

"My flights at four but Carlisle said to leave by one to get through security. It's a pain."

I nodded, putting down the dish rag and wiped my hands in Edward's shirt. "I'll help you pack."

"Already done, kiddo," he smiled sadly.

"Oh," I said dumbly. "Right."

"I'll uh… just head to the shower."

"O-okay," I breathed, throwing him a smile. Once he left the room, I let out a harsh breath and wiped roughly at my eyes.

"Hey, babe, you okay?" Edward wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry, it's just hard to see him go after so long being apart," I whispered brokenly. Everyone seemed to rush around me to comfort us but that made me want to cry harder. "I know what it done to him when I went missing so to see him go back to Seattle _alone_ … it breaks my heart."

"He's genuinely happy for you here, Bella," Carlisle told me, breaking through everyone else. "He told me himself. He'd rather to see you happy here then miserable back in Seattle with him. He doesn't want to take you away from someone you love."

"I know he'll be okay," I sniffled. "I'll just miss him so much."

"We can always visit," Edward gave me a little squeeze. "Whenever you want- my private jet is at your beck and call whenever you need it."

"I thought all you had was a boat?" I said, glad for the distraction.

"I've a lot more in store for you, babe," he winked and everyone laughed again.

"I love you," I grumbled with a giggle and wiped away my tears. "Thank you. All of you."

Charlie left an hour later with Carlisle driving him in his SUV. We had a hug that lasted longer than any of our ones before in my entire twenty one years of living and I stood at the porch steps to wave until the car was out of sight. I didn't cry anymore, knowing he was happy to leave me in a safe environment- or so he thought. His suspicions on Edward and the Hales never came up again so I had no reason to worry about him tell-tailing to police Newton. Our asses were safe for the time being.

The rest of my day was spent with Edward, transferring my bank details and hospital files through the phone and internet while I set my new address to the Cullen estate. Rosalie and Emmett were out for the day shopping, Esme and Carlisle were still busy cleaning up and Alice and Jasper were upstairs doing god knows what.

"Once you're really settled in Ireland, I'll start looking for a place of our own," Edward said as he held me close on the couch. "Then, when you're ready, you'll let me take you to every other apartment and condo I have around the States."

"I hate you," I said as I snuggled closer to him. "I don't want you to shower me in gifts, Edward."

"I can't guarantee that but my homes aren't gifts, they're _your_ homes too."

"I want a job, Edward," I sighed. "I want a career! A steady job that would help our child in the long run."

"I'm financially capable to"-

"But I want to contribute too, Edward," I interrupted him softly. "I want independence."

He took a breath and nodded, obviously seeing where I was coming from. "A job. We'll get through that first and then a house. Agreed?"

"Agreed," I nodded. "Your parents won't mind us staying here?"

"Nah, Em and Rose always stay over a few nights a week instead of driving home. They'd kill for my Ma's cooking so they're always over for that. Ma loves the company."

"Have you talked to Jasper about what his plans are?"

"I think they'll be heading back to Seattle to sort out a few things on my behalf actually," he muttered and my ears perked up. "I didn't want to leave you here so Jazz agreed to ship all my work over while he's at the company."

"Shit, I didn't know you had to go through such lengths!" Now I felt bad.

"Its fine, babe, I'm always at it whenever I move from state to state. Now it's just country to country. But back to Jasper. After his business is taken care of, I think he and Alice like the idea of Dublin. Alice doesn't really want to leave you and since her parents aren't itching to see her too, she's all for shipping her life here."

Yeah, her parents weren't the best of people. I never tended to think of them often. And neither did Alice.

"So we're all living in Dublin," I grinned, clapping my hands in excitement and Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, baby, we're all living in Dublin."

* * *

Epilogue next. *Sniff sniff* I'm gonna miss this story dearly. I love you all.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author Note/**

What an amazing experience it has been writing this story and I love every single one of you for sticking with it. You're amazing and now that it's over for this story, I can catch up on the reviews I forgot to reply to!

 ** _Chapter song: Florence and the Machine, never let me go_**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"Is that everything packed and ready to go?" Esme asked me as we watched Edward throw the last of our luggage into the Rover. _My_ white Range Rover. I was in love with her already. After a year of working my arse off to get her, I was pretty ecstatic about it.

"Yeah, that's the last of it," I grinned, excited for Edward and my first getaway together. Our second year anniversary together was coming up and he decided to take me away as a surprise to celebrate. We didn't know the exact date of when our relationship came to be- considering the fact we were lost at sea- but it was around the month of May when we got on the plane so we decided we'd celebrate for a few days rather than just one.

Last year we went for a meal one day, shopping the next, a boat trip around the coast and had a night away in a B&B in Wicklow, which was amazing. The scenery there was _incredible_. The Powerscourt waterfall was beautiful and the pictures I have from that week are something I treasure a lot. I secretly wished we could buy a little cottage in Wicklow to spend the summers but I knew I'd miss our family too much.

Although this year was our first getaway vacation out of Ireland, we had taken a couple of trips by boat to visit my father throughout the year. Edward and I spent our first Christmas and New Year's together in Dublin and they were nights I'd never forget and since Ireland didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, we took a trip to celebrate in Seattle with dad. He was delighted to see me but he had started his life up again; finally asking Sue Clearwater on a date and they've been together ever since. They're wedding is sometime next June.

When Edward and Carlisle finally found out the cause of our crash almost two years ago, it put me off flying for a long time when it came to visiting my dad. Boats didn't scare me at all but the thought of getting on a plane had my stomach in knots. Edward and Jasper had been right about a hijacking. The same men who attacked us on the island were the ones who tampered with the airplane that faithful day. They were from a rival organisation that Jasper, Carlisle and Edward had no problem dealing with after.

Edward was livid when he found out. It took a few weeks to investigate once Charlie returned to Seattle but when the information finally fell through, Edward was on the first flight out with his father and best friend to get revenge. Of course, they weren't afraid of flying so soon after finding out but I wanted nothing but to lock Edward up and keep him out of harm's way. As much as I feared for Edward, I knew he'd be okay. It was what he was trained for: to kill and to stay alive. _I_ was angry too at the idea of a rival organisation putting an entire plane of people at risk just to take out one man but I didn't dwell on that part because it would only put me into a deeper depression.

After that, we never heard of the organisation again.

Carlisle was raking in millions, if not billions with his organisation at the top of the food chain once more. With Edward in a normal setting, all he seemed to care about was showering me in gifts and buying cars after cars that literally sat in the garage unless he was up for showing off. The man was crazy but I couldn't help but feel excited for our new lifestyle, or better yet, _my_ new lifestyle. If I was to survive without Edward, it wouldn't be as luxurious. Because I already had a degree in English and History, my teaching degree didn't take long to achieve and I was now a fully qualified teacher at a secondary school in Dublin. Because of my love for English, I didn't stick with just teaching. I wrote a little on the side when I had the time. With moving into a new house with Edward, there wasn't much else done but I was working on it. I refused to put talent to waste.

Another thing I found an interest in was guns. Edward had a whole room filled with them and seeing him holding one up made me all kinds of sexually frustrated. I almost wanted him to take it to bed with us some nights.

After a hectic two years, we ended up here: in a new estate made especially for Edward and I. Rosalie and Emmett shared the estate, only a block away with their baby girl, Ariana. She was adorable and treated like a queen, although her title for the moment was _Princess_ Ariana. That was until she turned eighteen. Then she'd receive her title as _queen_. Only a street away was Alice and Jasper, happily engaged with a baby on the way. Oh yeah, Alice was knocked up for sure. She hasn't said anything yet, but I know the signs. _No one_ throws up at the smell of Esme Cullen's food. I knew that because I went through it not too long ago.

As for Edward and I, there was zero baby as of right now, zero ring and zero marriage license. I didn't mind at all now- I was happy just being with him. After the two years we'd had, it would be a miracle if we could fit a wedding and a baby in there. I kind of thank our lucky stars that we didn't become pregnant that first time because it would only have caused a lot more arguments between us and _lord_ has there been a lot of those. We got through them, obviously, but it was tiring.

With a house I saw as a castle, a family I loved unconditionally and a boyfriend who gave me the world, I was completely content. I didn't think life could get any more perfect.

"Are you ready, baby girl?" Edward asked me as he closed the boot of the car with a wink. I grinned widely back at him and gave Esme a quick hug and kiss before running into his arms.

"Have fun!" She called to us as I hopped into the passenger seat. "Wherever you're going!"

Did I mention the location of our holiday was a surprise?

"Please give me one hint?" I pleaded to Edward as we waved out the window to Esme. She was locking up our house and would be picking up our- _my_ \- car once we got to the airport. I didn't want to leave my baby somewhere that she could be stolen. I couldn't live without my Rover.

"No way," Edward chuckled as he drove off towards Dublin Airport. "It's called a surprise for a reason, babe."

"You don't play fair," I pouted, turning on the radio.

"I never did," Edward chuckled again, squeezing my knee with his hand. A shiver ran through my body at his touch and it still dazzled me that after all this time, he still affected me the same way he did the first day I met him. Edward had an effect on me that no one ever had and I knew it would last a lifetime. I just didn't think I had the strength to hold the feelings I had for him within me. It was all too powerful.

"At least tell me how long our flight is?" I begged, squeezing his hand over my knee.

"Oh, did I mention we're not going to the Airport?" Edward glanced at me quickly to throw me a wink and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?" I shrieked. "I was just beginning to get over my fears! How are we getting there then?"

"Flying," Edward grinned, mind fucking the fuck out of me.

"That makes no sense!" I growled, throwing my hands up in the air, but that only made Edward laugh harder.

"We're flying Bella, but not by plane," he finally explained and I gasped.

"Helicopter? Hot air balloon? Kite?"

Edward guffawed until he was wiping tears from his eyes. "You're crazy, babe, but yes, helicopter."

I bit down on my lip to contain my smile but it was useless. Where were we going? England? Why couldn't we fly by plane?

"It's all a bit hectic, Bella, just let me lead."

We reached the air field within ten minutes and our luggage was packed away safely on the heli before we were finally up in the air. I gripped onto Edward, the pointless fear still prominent in my mind but I eased up after a few minutes, since we didn't fly for long. It was only a half hour flying when I spotted a large cruise ship in the middle of the Atlantic. There was a large mark on the roof of the ship, where we were obviously lowering onto and it had me jumping in my seat.

"A cruise?" I yelled over the propellers and Edward shook his head no with a wink. _Huh. Then what?_

I didn't have long to look around the cruise ship before Edward was pulling me towards the back of the ship and that was where I spotted a long, sleek white speed boat with the word C _ullen_ imbedded in its rear end.

"W-what?" I stuttered but before I could form a coherent sentence, Edward gripped my hips and forced me to turn to look at him. I dropped my eyes to his hands and realised he was holding up a blind fold for me to take. "I'm sorry, baby, but this comes next."

I didn't put up a fight, way too excited and nervous to deny him and let Edward guide me onto the speed boat. When I was carefully strapped up by his strong hands, I heard him load up the back with our bags and I got the weird sensation in my stomach when you drop a low altitude all too soon.

"Are we falling?" I demanded, seeking out his hands in the darkness behind my blind fold. Edward laughed again.

"We're being dropped into the water, Bella. Just relax, I won't let anything happen to you," he promised me and I eased up immediately.

When I felt the sloshing of the water beneath me, I knew we were in the sea. Flashbacks of that horrible few months flew through my mind and I gulped at the memory. Around this time two years ago, Edward and I were fighting for our lives, starving and dehydrating at sea. It was crazy to believe with the incredible luxuries of love and material things that I had now.

I jumped when Edward started up the engine and it felt like we swirled in the water to face another direction before he finally sped off away from the side of the cruise ship.

"Where to now?" I said, clapping my hands excitedly. It was barely an hour since we left Dublin, so how far would we be driving for by boat?

"Not long, baby." I could hear the smile in his voice. "You excited?"

"Very," I said honestly. I had no idea what my surprise was but I loved every second of it so far. I made sure to write down every step of our trip so as I never forgot it. I was a sucker for sentimental shit. Pictures and writing were just a few of the ways I treasured the moments in my life.

It felt like a long time on the water, as it sprayed onto my face, making me more alert of our surroundings, until finally, the boat slowed and the engine eventually shut off completely. I gasped, shocked.

"Are we there?" I said loudly. The waves sounded around me, creating a romantic vibe and I couldn't help but reach out to find my Edward. "Can I take my blindfold off now?"

"Not yet, baby," he said softly. "Come."

I found his hand and let him guide me up and out of the boat. His arms went under me until he was carrying me bridal style. I knew he was still in the water because I could hear every step he took. Wherever we were was silent as the dead but the waves portrayed the background music for a perfect moment.

When I was finally set down onto the floor, it was soft ground beneath me. I had my All Stars on for comfort, so there wasn't much material in the way. Was it carpet I was standing on?

"Now?" I whispered, feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

"Take it off," Edward said, all too close to my ear and I shivered from the proximity. I did as he said and slowly undid the blind fold until it dropped to the ground. Which I now saw… as sand.

" _Oh my god_ ," I said, all the air leaving my lungs immediately. I blinked a few times, getting used to the blinding light after being without it for so long and took in my surroundings.

Sea, sand and a jungle of trees, it was the island. It was _home_. It was where Edward and I first started, where our love had time to grow and blossom into what it was now. Nothing seemed to have changed. It was like we had never left, like it was still our little island that we'd grown to love as our own.

The sand was still as white, the sea still as blue and the trees seemed much taller and greener. Birds chirped above our heads, singing loudly and happily as one thing on the island stood out of place.

"Edward," I choked, my hand flying to my mouth.

A cottage. A beige, simple little cottage stood on the border between the sand and the trees on the left side of the island. Three little windows were already opened in greeting, inches away from a brown door, swaying back and forth in the light, summery breeze.

"Edward, this… this is…"

"I wanted to do something special this year," Edward cut me off, slowly encircling my waist with his arm. "I wanted to take us back to where it all started, where _we_ started, but I didn't know how… The only thing I could think of was to just do exactly that. It's the island, Bella. It's where you grew into the amazing, beautiful woman you are now and where you gave yourself to me fully, where you fought and defended our lives. You bled here, you cried endless nights here, watched me fish here, and most of all you _loved_ me here. You are the one person who knows all of me and I want nothing more than to live the rest of my life with you."

I was beyond crying at this point, as Edward held me close to him, retelling the beautiful story of how we came to be. Yes, there was tragic, dangerous and terrifying moments but all that was irrelevant when I thought of the good things that came with loving Edward Cullen.

"We've had an incredible two years together, taking our time with one another and getting to know every flaw and imperfection- but with you, there isn't a lot of those… I don't think I've ever loved anything as much as I love you, Bella and if you'll have me, I want to be your everything. I want the bad days with the good, the rough nights with the bad, the yelling, the screaming, the loving, the fighting and the crazy days of parenthood that I know will come soon enough."

I held back a smile and wiped away my tears, turning to face Edward fully, gripping his hands in mine. His eyes bore into mine and I could see the emotion and tears filling up inside them as he continued talking.

"I want nothing more than to start the rest of our lives together and since we're back to where it all began, I don't think there's any better way to do this."

My brows furrowed together in confusion for a moment before I realised what Edward was saying. I gasped and took a step of shock back as Edward dropped onto one knee and produced a velvet black box from his pocket.

A hand flew to my mouth as I held back a sob, trying to calm myself enough to hear his next words.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward started, a dazzling smile settling across his perfect lips. "I promise to cherish, protect and love you forever, no matter how long that is. I vow to love you unconditionally and irrevocably. I lay my love and life at your feet and will fight for you through anything… even if that means getting lost at seat again."

I choked on a laugh and wiped at my face one last time before Edward opened up the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond I had ever seen.

"So, Bella, will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?"

I didn't waste any time. "Yes!" I cried, pulling him up to kiss him hard. "I love you so much, Edward! Yes! Yes, I'll be your wife!"

Edward kissed me back, hard, his hand that held the ring that was now mine dug into my back but I didn't mind. It was a good pain. An engaged pain. On the island where we started.

I released Edward to breathe and hugged him close, finally letting the tears pool. "This couldn't have been more perfect, Edward!" I sobbed. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Bella," Edward kissed my forehead lightly before taking a step back to look at me fully. "So much."

I nodded. "So much."

Edward then took my left hand and placed the ring on my finger before leaning down to kiss it sweetly.

"We have a week here together before we have to face the madness at home at the news," Edward then said, wiping at my cheeks. "Let's make the most of it."

That's when I thought of something.

"I actually have more news," I said lowly, wrapping my arms around his neck. His brow furrowed in confusion as a smile made its way back onto my lips. "It turns out we don't have too long to wait for a baby, Edward."

Realisation dawned on his face before he too, broke out into a heart breaking smile. "We're having a baby?" he whispered, like he didn't believe what I was saying was true.

I nodded harshly. "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby, Edward!"

I was thrown into the air in one fluid moment before his lips found mine once more as we celebrated the start of a new life in addition to our own.

Our friends and family were happy. Our lives were good. And better yet, they were only getting started.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Thank you all so much. I love you.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


	38. FUTURETAKE

**Author Note/**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

 **Futuretake**

* * *

"Can we get out now, mammy?" Anabelle squeaked in her adorable little voice. Since we were permanently living in Ireland, she inherited her grandmother's thick Dublin accent. She sat beside her brother, wrapped up nice and warm because Edward and I knew the weather wouldn't exactly be warm this time of year.

"Wait for you father to carry you, baby," I smiled down at my daughter, who'd just turned four in the fall. It was Christmas time- one day before Christmas Eve actually- and Edward and I thought it was time to bring our kids to the place we fell in love. I knew our kids were too young to know the extent of our memories here, but once they were old enough, they'd know the full story.

Edward cut off the engine of his boat he'd talked about all those years ago when we were lost on the same seas. I smiled at him, remembering the time he took me onto this boat for the first time and how incredible that night turned out to be. Anabelle was conceived that night, or so we thought. Beaufort Cullen was a year older than his eccentric sister, though she was just as smart.

Edward stepped into the clear blue water and reached out his arms to take Anabelle, who leaped from her seat and dived towards his body, not a care in the world. It was amazing how trustworthy she saw her father. I smiled at the sight of my husband, twirling our daughter in the air as he walked them to shore.

I shook my head and followed suit, stepping into the sea and reaching out my own arms for Beau to climb into. He looked just like his father. Dazzling eyes, same copper coloured hair and a smile that melted the hearts of our entire family.

Anabelle, sadly, looked like her mother but of course Edward didn't see why I was so regretful. Obviously he saw beauty in me that I didn't but Anabelle was on a whole other level: she was stunning. I had to give it Edward and I for making such a beautiful little girl, which Edward insisted was all my making. He put his traits in Beau and I did the same with Anabelle. Only she was a lot more daring than I was.

"Beau!" She screamed, already halfway up the beach. I picked up my pace, knowing Beau would start thrashing soon. I didn't want to drop him in the water. "Come on, catch up!"

I finally reached the sand and let Beau run to his sister. Edward set her down just in time for them to collide and run off towards our little cottage. With the decision to bring the children to the island, Edward had some work done to extend the length of the cottage to fit a room for them to sleep in. We wouldn't be staying here long- I didn't want to get caught in bad weather- and we'd be back in Dublin by New Year's Eve.

But we thought it important to come back here every couple of years- to remind ourselves of how we got to where we were today. I was still teaching and Edward still killed for money but I got past that long ago. The first few months of our marriage was hard- considering I never really saw him once he went back to work- but we got through it. Like we always did when hard times came our way.

Edward caught my eye in the sand and gave me a smile, ordering me to come to him with his eyes. I did as he ordered and was in his arms in an instant, hugging him close to me. I watched our children run around the little cottage, screaming and shouting about who was tagged and who was caught. I liked at their innocence, hoping they'd never have to face any dangers in the world. They met Charlie last year when they were aware of their surroundings and who was who in the family. Of course my dad flew out to see us once the kids were born but they didn't know him then. If I didn't keep a close eye on Charlie, I'd say he would have kidnapped them by now. He loved his grandkids, not to mention how much he spoiled them.

Esme and Carlisle were the same. We got a look into what they were like when Em and Rose had their daughter but we didn't expect half the fanfare when we got pregnant. Alice and Jasper had their son Jamie a couple two months after Beau was born and I thanked the heaven's our boy came before our baby girl. I wanted Anabelle to have an older brother to protect her when her father wasn't around. Lord knows Edward would be an over protective daddy when her teenage years came to light. He'd be fighting off boys left, right and centre.

Edward and I were more comfortable than ever. We had enough money to last us a lifetime and Edward promised me he'd give up his job and be home more after the New Year. As much as he loved his work, he loved his family more and he never wanted to expose our children to that kind of life. Yes, he wanted them to be comfortable, but he knew the debt that had to be paid when it came to taking someone's life. Some people just weren't cut out for that kind of emotional trauma and something told me Edward didn't think Beau or Anabelle for that matter were up for it.

Along with my day job teaching, I was writing on the side. Edward constantly tried to convince me to write the story of how our love came to be but I didn't think I could put that into words. It was all too difficult, no matter what Edward said about it being a best seller. I just laughed it off whenever he brought it up.

Beau was in play school a year now and Anabelle just joined in September. It was emotional seeing them off on their first adventure and I was a nervous wreck whenever they weren't around. Esme assured me all mother's got that way and I wasn't insane. It was amazing to have a motherly figure to turn to for advice when my own mother wasn't around. I made a promise to myself when I first got pregnant that I'd never let my kids want for anything and I'd never leave them no matter what. I knew the pain of being abandoned and what my father went through so I didn't want to put my children through anything of the sort. Ever.

"Shall we go inside?" Edward dragged me from my thoughts, kissing my temple. "Before the kids start getting rowdy."

"Anabelle is too energetic," I sighed, running my hand over Edward's chest as he chuckled into my hair.

"My son has my strength," he noted when Beau decided to become The Hulk and smash his tiny fist into the sand. I flinched but when he started laughing again, I relaxed. Crazy little dude.

"Come on, you too!" I called, wiping the sand from Beau's knuckles. "We'll go inside and make some food."

Edward had already shipped their Christmas presents to the cottage a week ago and stocked up the kitchen with everything we'd need for the next week or so. I decided to make Esme's famous Guinness stew, knowing it was Edward's favourite meal at winter time.

"Can't you tell us the story of how you met here, mam?" Anabelle asked at the dinner table once the bowels of stew were passed out. My eyes found Edward's across the table and he smiled, sipping on his soup instead of answering for me.

"How about as a bed time story, baby?" I said with a wink. Anabelle was crazy for bed time stories. She always got so animated and by the end of the story, be so exhausted she'd fall asleep before I was done talking.

Beau didn't look all that interested in knowing our story but Ana was a true lover of love. She craved a happy ending in everything she did in life.

After dinner, the sun had come out and Edward insisted on taking the kids swimming while I went over the presents locked away in our bedroom, in case we forgot anything. Esme had the kids' presents waiting at home since they would not fit in the cottage by the amount and I fought back a giggle at her returning from the Smyth's toy store one afternoon in December. My mother-in-law was nuts.

Later that evening, with hot chocolate served and the sound of waves along the beach, I tucked my babies into bed with Edward sitting on the edge, watching us contently.

"Can we know now?" Anabelle said sleepily. The trip clearly took it out of her. I ran my hand over her curly brown hair and watched her eyes flicker quickly. She'd be out for the count soon enough.

"Yeah, why did you bring us here, mammy?" Beau spoke up in the bed opposite Ana's.

"Well, a few years ago," I started, getting comfortable as I continued running my hand through Anabelle's hair. Edward moved to do the same on Beau's bed as I carried on. "Your daddy and I got into a bit of a mess at sea."

Beau gasped. "Was it a sea monster?!" He roared and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, Beau, it was a sea monster!" I agreed, knowing I couldn't tell them about the plane crash. They'd have nightmares for days. "A terrifying sea monster that once tried to hurt Ariel"-

One thing about my daughter? Shew as obsessed with the mermaid Ariel. The light in Ana's eyes at the name made that evident.

"Tried to hurt me and capture me but your dad came to my rescue and fought off the sea creature!"

"No way!" Beau stared at Edward like he was his biggest hero. Which to a five year old, he probably was.

"Yes way!" Anabella squealed. "Keep going mam, what happened next?"

"Well," I held in my laughter. "After a few days of being at sea, on the look-out for the horrible sea monster, we ended up washing ashore onto this very island. It was here that I got to know your dad and fell in love with him."

"Oh!" Anabelle squeaked, running her hand over mine in her hair. "And did daddy love you too?"

"Of course, baby," Edward chimed in. "I still do. Now more than ever." And Edward caught my eye and held it as he continued. "It was here we finally fought off the sea creature for good and even met your uncle Jazz and auntie Alice here."

"What about uncle Emmy and Rosie?" Beau asked, confused.

"They were at home in Dublin with your grandparents," I finished, breaking away from Edward's intense gaze.

"And did you live on this island?" Anabelle asked. "Like Tarzan in the jungle?"

"For a while," I sighed, watching as Anabelle's eyes closed once more. "But we knew we had to go home. And we really wanted to have a real family and a real home and when _you two_ came along," I tapped her nose and she giggled adorably. "We just couldn't stay here any longer."

"Wow," Beau and Ana said in unison. They stared up at us like we were crazy, but I knew everything sounded incredible at their age. Even as I reached thirty years old, I saw the awe in Edward and my story.

"Can you tell us the story again?" Anabelle yawned and when her eyes shut once more, they never reopened. I leaned down to kiss her forehead before putting out her bedside lamp. Edward did the same and with one last look towards our darling children, closed the door over slightly.

"I think we'll be telling that story until the day we die," Edward laughed as we reached our room. I let him wrap himself around me as we fell to the bed, snuggling closer as the waves sounded around us.

"I don't mind telling it," I sighed, truly content. "It's a great story."

"Especially the part about the sea monster," Edward joked, kissing my neck and I laughed.

"We'll tell them the real story when they're older," I returned his kisses and soon there was a make out session.

"I love our story," Edward murmured against my lips and I smiled.

"Me too."

* * *

A little insight into their future. And yes, after the new Twilight book, I stole the name Beaufort. It's an intriguing name.

Reviews are love so give me some love.


End file.
